BURIED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN
by clavina
Summary: SG1 decide to dial one of the gates from the Ancient Repository and they run into the Tok'ra ; a strange ancient wizard and some new strange aliens with pointed ears!
1. Chapter 1

BURIED...NOT FORGOTTEN

Epilogue.

Melwyn of the Fair-Oak stood as one with the shadows.

And listened.

Nothing stirred on the air...yet.

Behind him 2 scores of elves dug with all haste. Time was in precious short supply and the task ahead was far from near completion.  
>Melwyn maintained watch as he listened with his whole mind; soul and body.<br>The answering silence did nothing to calm his racing heart.  
>He asked him self again why they were doing this.<p>

"Because it's important." Work ceased for a brief eternity before it was resumed.  
>Melwyn closed his eyes for a brief moment before he turned to face the speaker. A non-elf had approached him without his knowledge.<br>This was the second time in his 891 years that it had occured and both by the same man.

"Mithrandir. Your presence is welcome."  
>"Melwyn, glad to see you standing guard as usual," replied the White Wizard in a dry tone.<br>The elf glanced at the desolute forbidden land that still maintained a dark shadow in broad daylight. "It would be unwise not to be...cautious."  
>"Too true and once our mission is over; we can leave." He turned to the work behind him.<br>"And how many will die needlessly for a wasteful pursuit?" asked Melwyn in a harsh whisper. Mithrandair stopped and looked at him with sadness.

"As many as will be needed to prevent further unneccessary death."  
>Melwyn's puzzled and angry gaze followed the wizard as he went back to the dig.<p>

I.

Daniel almost collided with a small group of soldiers. At the last moment the group divided into 2 smaller units and plastered themselves against the walls.  
>"Eh...thanks!" yelled Daniel as he ran past; he still heard someone remark.<br>"Think he'll make it this time ?"  
>Daniel tried to speed up; the onging bet was that one day; Colonel O'Neil would leave without him just to teach him a lesson. They had been steadily going through the stargate addresses from the Ancient Database that the Colonel had accidently downloaded into his brain. Some had been dead ends and some had just been 100 percent pure deadly.<br>Jack had ben rather impatient lately ; Sam had been as curious as usual, while Teal'c was just...Teal'c  
>However despite what anyone thought; Daniel had a good feeling about this particular gate. With that on his mind he reached the gate room hearing the familiar-but-thrilling sound of the stargate being activated.<br>Daniel actually saw some soldiers in the gate room hiding their grins as he ran in. "Eh-sorry guys."  
>"Perfect timing as always," remarked O'Neil dryly as he looked up at General Hammond. Sam smiled at Daniel; while Teal'c raised an eyebrow as usual.<br>"Godspeed SG1," said General Hammond.  
>The team started up the ramp.<br>"You know Daniel, one of these days; I'm going to win that bet," said Jack.  
>Daniel stared at the colonel. "What...you started the bet!"<br>Jack signed as he neared the horizon "I had nothing to do at the time."  
>Daniel decided to wisely keep quiet until he thought of a suitable response.<p>

II

Melwyn crouched in the shadows and stared at the artifact.

It was old; the strange metal was intriguing and frightening. The elf knew there were several things in this world that he would never know...and some that should be left unknown. He feared that what he stared at was one of them.

Once the objects had been dug up and positioned, they had waited in an area usually rampart with orcs for 3 days.  
>The 4th day the circular structure had glowed and the White Wizard had warned them to hide until he gave them the all clear.<br>A strange metallic looking ...creature with a single large eye had come through the liquid glow. Melwyn had felt...nothing from the creature; it seemed...lifeless. Yet he did not relax his guard.

Even when the liquid glow within the artifact ceased and the creature stopped moving.

Melwyn had wasted no time in going after Mithrandair.  
>"That was a..."<br>"Doorway," completed the wizard "and I did not make it and more will come through it; whether they be friend or foe depends on how we treat them; so I suggest that we all be on our best behaviour."  
>The elf was not done yet.<br>"We are in orc territory wizard; a safer meeting place would have been ...appropriate."  
>The old wizard smiled "I agree but we have so little time; and our guests will soon be here."<p>

Melwyn gritted his teeth but said nothing as he returned to his post.  
>An hour had passed and there had been no activity from the gate...and strangely enough no orcs had been seen. They were suspiciously absent.<br>Melwyn suspected the wizard had something to do with it; but he was not in the mood to ask.

"Melwyn," he turned to a fellow warrior who was also his sister.  
>"Scouts have detected nothing; but a sense of unease hangs in the air. Something is coming."<br>Melwyn signed and closed his eyes for a brief moment.  
>"We must leave this place now." He moved to go to Mithrandair.<br>"Wait, " called Salenia "I did not suggest that ...its only for us to be aware. We have a mission to complete." Melwyn stared at her in shock.  
>A sudden strange metallic noise from the artifact stopped him from replying.<p>

"They come; stay hidden!" ordered Mithrandair as he moved back into the bushes.

III

Bottom of Form

Colonel O'Neill instinctly steadied himself as he stepped over the gate's horizon. He had done this trip so many times now that it felt like a typical day at the beach.

Or rather the north pole.

It was cold; even though the sun was out.

"No locals," mused Jack as he tapped his weapon "this is becoming a habit." He looked at his team. ""Why don't we just call it a day and go home? Fishing is a lot more fun."

For some reason Daniel looked over Jack's shoulder and turned pale. "Eh... Jack..."

"I assure you; that would be a big mistake, " said a loud voice.

Instantly Jack, Sam and Teal'c whipped round with their weapons pointed at all possible angles of attack.

Where no one stood before was an elderly tall slim gentleman in white flowing robes, shoulder length white hair and beard. He was supported by a long walking stick with a crystal on top.

Jack quickly scanned the suddenly suspicious looking shrubbery and trees. His senses were on hyper-alert mode. No one suddenly appeared out of nowhere without cloaking device.

"Major; feeling anything ?" Sam glanced at her superior.

The same thought had crossed her mind.

"I need to get close enough to...sense if he's gould."

"Wait, " said Daniel the only one not raising a weapon "he looks harmless! "

Jack ignored him and approached cautiously. "Teal'c ; do you see or hear anything ?"

The former Jaffa was silent for a few seconds. "We're being watched."

"That's quite astute of you," stated the elderly man. The colonel decided it was about time he addressed the welcoming committee. Hidden and unhidden.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neil with my team from Earth and we..."

"Do you come in peace ?" asked the old man.

Jack was a bit startled "Eh-yeah we do. I know it looks a bit odd...I mean our weapons...but you were not there a minute ago !"

The local smiled. "True; also as your companion stated I am far from being alone."

He raised his right hand and more than a score of men made themselves visible.

They all had arrows pointed at SG1.

O'Neil swore softly under his breath.

IV

"This is bad," muttered Daniel.

You think ? Thought O'Neil as he assessed the all too visible threat before him

20 unfriendlies with their leader up front.

Some part of his brain tried to tell him that there was something odd about their features but he ignored it and decided to concentrate on the main important priority.

Getting his team home without any arrow sized holes in them.

"We mean you no harm," stated the staff wielding elderly man.

O'Neil and Teal'c exchanged a quick glance.

"That's kinda hard to believe with all your weapons pointed at us," replied the colonel.

The old man smiled sadly. "We can stand here and debate all day long. However; if we lower our weapons will you lower yours ?"

One of the men behind the speaker glared at his back.

That was when Daniel gasped softly. "His ears are...pointed."

O'Neil's gaze sharpened at he scanned each of the armed...men before him All except the old man had pointed ears. What were they ?

"I think lowered weapons is a good idea " said Daniel softly in that usual oh-i'm-so-amazed-voice of his.

Jack O'Neil frowned. Nope; bad idea especially with a trigger/arrow happy standing alien before them.

"Please make haste; we' re not entirely on friendly territory here."

Something in the leader's voice caught Colonel O'Neil's attention. He looked at the archers again. The tense outline of their stance clearly indicated that their nerves were as taut as their bow-strings.

"Okay. " It was the turn of his team to stare at him.

"Colonel," asked Sam; worry clearly written on her face.

"Something's going on here and I think we need more facts before all hell breaks loose." Teal'c raised an eyebrow but lowered his weapon.

Sam did like wise. Daniel as usual had not raised his.

The old man nodded an all his archers dropped their weapons ...except The Glaring One. The leader seemed to sense something and turned to look at the sender of the searing gaze.

After an eternity of seconds the pointed arrow went down but the look he sent SG1's way was anything but friendly.

I wonder if he knows how deadly looks can be; thought O'Neil.

The elderly leader stepped forward using his staff as support.

He needs to retire thought the colonel.

"I'm Mithrandair also known as Gandalf," Jack felt Teal'c stiffen beside him "and these are of Lothlorien; Galadriel's Realm."

Jack glanced at Sam. "Feel anything gould?"" he muttered quietly. She shook her head minutely.

Jack nodded and stepped forward.

"As I said earlier; I'm Colonel O'Neil; these are Lieutenant Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

Mitrandair raised an eye brow as if expecting more.

...also known as SG1 of Earth." The old man still looked expectant.

"What of your fifth member?

O'Neil stared at him. "What?"

"I know he...or she sleeps but an introduction would be nice," Mithrandair gestured at Teal'c midriff.  
>Jack stole a look at Sam. She looked stunned ; so did Daniel and Teal'c in his jaffa way.<p>

"Em-m Junior is his name," contributed Daniel weakly.

Mithrandair seemed satisfied. "I regret the steely welcome; but you have stepped into the middle of a war; right now we are on rough border between us and the enemy..-We need to leave this place."

O'neil stared at him. "Are you gould ?"

Mithrandair returned his look. "A few days ago I had no knowledge of who they were. However I can assure you that my men and I are not your enemy."

"You were waiting for us." It was not a question.

"Yes; I knew that you were coming. I'm just glad you were the first ones here. There is a lot you need to know and do before you return-to Earth. May we move to a safer area in the meantime?"

The Colonel studied the group before him.

They could have filled SG1 with arrows the moment they stepped through the gate but they had not.

"Fine; let me discuss this with our command center back home and assure them that we are safe or more of us will come through the gate."

Lone angry archer rushed to Mithrandair's side and whispered angrily in his ears. The old man listened and nodded once.

He turned back to SG1.

""Agreed; please be quick."

O'neil turned to Daniel. "Dial home."

V

SGC Command; Cheyenne Mountain.

"The gate's being activated. It's SG1's signal sir."

"Open the iris," commanded General Hammond.

The seven chevrons went on one by one and before long the glittering liquid mirror image of the event horizon lit up the gateroom.

"A transmission is coming through; audio and visual," informed Harriman.

"SGC; this is SG1," the monitor showed the colonel crouched in front of the MALP.

"How's Z0H29 Colonel?" A dry smile appeared on O'Neil's face.

"Fascinating sir, we had a welcome committee the moment we stepped through; I believe they were waiting for us."

Hammond frowned. "Gould?"

"We...we are not sure. Sam can't detect anything ; however they knew of ...Junior but they didn't call Teal'c Jaffa," interjected Daniel as he popped his head into view as O'Neil glared at him.

"I take it they're friendly or we wouldn't be having this conversation," contributed Hammond.

"We think so," agreed O'Neil "their leader here is called Mithrandair; but I think they need our help. We're sending the mount back. We'll try and contact the base as soon as we have all the facts and by the way they're not technologically advanced."

"As far as we know," interrupted Daniel again; earning another glare from O'Neil.

"However General I feel this place needs a quick once over. Something is odd about this place."

Hammond's brow furrowed. "Okay; at the first sight of trouble I need you back at the base. On another note; why not leave the MALP until you are through?"

"No can do General. There's a war going on and its of the bow and arrow/sword and spear variety. We can't let out technology fall into their hands."

He sounds like a Tollan thought Hammond and from the looks on O'Neil's face the same thought must have crossed his mind as well.

"Harriman; pan the camera so that you can see our new friends," suggested O'Neil.

Harriman was silent as the MALP's camera showed a good number of men with long flowing bound hair. They were dressed in tunics reaching the mid thighs and close fitting trousers that ended in knee length boots.

In addition they were armed with bows, arrows, long daggers and swords of every description. They appeared to be on high alert sending furtive looks in every direction and even towards the MALP.

On figure stood out. An elderly man in long flowing robes; white hair and a long beard. He seemed to be leaning on a wooden staff for support.

It looked like a setting out of Sherwood Forest.

"Focus on the elderly gentle man." Harriman complied and the visual enlarged to reveal a large smile on the old man's face. He nodded towards the camera.

He knows we're watching him. Hammond suddenly realized.

"Send the MALP and we'll dial in for your report in 8hrs. If we haven't heard from you; I'll send SG2. Hammond out."

O'Neil nodded and cut the transmission. It was followed by the wormhole disengaging.

"Keep me updated," ordered Hammond. He turned to leave.

"Sir," he turned to face a confused looking Harriman. "I'm not sure I heard correctly, did the Colonel say the leader was called Mithrandir ?"

"I believe so; does it mean anything to you?" asked Hammond

Harriman stared at him for a moment before recovering. "Yes...yes sir it does. It's ...elvish."

"Meaning?" asked the General impatiently.

"It means Grey Pilgrim sir," explained Harriman in a relevant tone. That was when Hammond realized that most of the technicians in the command room were staring at him.

"Does this mean anything to any of you?" There were several enthusiastic nods. There were a lot of people who would disregard the advice or ideas of technicians especially when they tried to advice on areas outside their expertise.

Fortunately Hammond was not one of them.

"Study the tape from the mount; prepare a report and submit it in 6 hours."

The happy smile on Harriman and his colleagues' faces told him he had made the right call.


	2. Chapter 2

VI

Melwyn watched as the strange artifact flickered to life once more and the equally strange metallic contraption went back "Earth".

He did not like what was happening before him; once again 'men' and another stranger were about to enter Lothlorien.

If not for the strict orders from Galadriel to obey Mithrandir's words he would have filled them with arrows.

That was the perfect deterrent in preventing strangers from entering the woods.

Light running feet stemmed his thoughts as he turned to meet the 2 scouts heading towards him.

"4 score Uru-kai; heading this way and fast."

"Time to depart," announced Mithrandir before Melwyn could say a word.

The mage turned to the leader of the small "alien" unit "Please come with us."

The leader opened his mouth to speak when Mithandir whirled round suddenly and deflected a poison coated uru-kai arrow.

O'neil had his weapon coming up when the old gent suddenly raised his staff and turned. Then the colonel saw the barely deflected arrow at his feet.

A wild chilling war cry from behind the stargate prevented any thought from forming.

He looked up to see a large body of hellish looking creatures heading towards them. Mithrandir's archers were shooting arrows with perfect deadly aim; but he knew it would not be enough.

"SG1! Move!"

"Guard Mithrandir," yelled Melwyn as he shot 3 uru-kai in quick succession. The horde was almost upon them.

Then a cry of pain was heard. Melwyn knew before he turned who had been hit.

Salenia. His twin sister was down and in the path of the horde.

"Cover Salenia!" he yelled as he ran to her. It took a few seconds to reach her.

"Leave me!" she demanded through the haze of pain and poison. Melwyn bent to carry her but he saw an uru-kai take aim less than 15 feet from them. There was no way it could miss.

Then a bolt of fire hit its chest and it was down.

"Get Down!" was all the warning he had before more fiery shots went over his head followed by the sound of harnessed lightening that all but shattered his delicate hearing.

A quick look backwards showed that 3 strangers had lined up beside the elves and were using their bulky ungraceful weapons to stop the uru-kai in their tracks. The tall stoic one was using what had appeared to be a staff to send fiery bolts against the enemy.

A look ahead revealed that the uru-kai were dying...and retreating.

When a good number lay dead. Mithrandir called for a retreat. All knew; including the strangers that enemy reinforcements were a few heartbeats away.

A quick head count revealed that Salenia was the only casualty.

Some of the elves quickly constructed a make shift stretcher. Orc and uru-kai poison was quick to weaken anyone and if not treated...death would follow.

Melwyn grabbed some nen-tal leaves from one of the elves who had stopped to help.

He handed it to his sister. "What is that?" asked the female human

Melwyn ignored her; but Salenia replied after sending a questioning look his way. "It will slow the poison. Many thanks for your assistance."

"You're welcome; let me look at the wound." she bent to help.

"No!" said Melwyn harshly. He felt the hard glare of the woman's leader rest on him.

"I will take care of my sister. "

The female human backed away. "Okay."

"Major Carter," called the leader. The woman walked towards him.

Melwyn quickly pulled out the arrow from Salenia's right thigh; she clamped her teeth and released a loud hiss of pain. "Forgive me sister."

"I already have; but you must show appreciation to them who have helped us," softly scolded his kin in their tongue.

Melwyn helped her to the stretcher. "We shouldn't have been here in the first place. We will move as fast as we can to get to Lothlorien."

Salenia's iron grip stopped him. "Do not let your fear and worry over me destroy you."

Melwyn stared at her for several long seconds. "Make haste to Lothlorien." The bearers moved off at a fast pace.

Melwyn turned to see the leader, Colonel O'Neil watching him.

The human could not be more than 40 to 50 years ; yet his gaze was old, it had measured Melwyn and found him wanting.

Melwyn stood up straighter and walked up to him.

"Welcome to Middle-Earth and try to keep up with us."

VII

Colonel O'Neil scanned the perimeter as his team and Mithrandir's people ran towards the treeline.

It was clearly a retreat but even a cynic like him had to be impressed by the orderly way they did it. He thought the old man would hold them back but amazingly he was sprinting better than marines half his age.

As for the pointy-eared aliens...they were fast and strangely silent. He had the feeling that they had slowed down so that SG1 could keep up with them.

A quick glance showed Teal'c was watching their six while Sam and Daniel were up front with the old man.

O' Neil wondered if the 'enemy' would come after them. The thought had barely formed in his mind when he heard distant scream of rage from behind him. Several stopped and looked back including O'Neil.

"Uru-kai!" warned someone from the back. O'Neil was preparing for a defensive response when an iron grip landed on his right fore-arm. He turned to face a familiar angry looking pointy eared alien.

"Make for the trees; they will not follow," then he left; wasting no more time in convincing O'neil. The others had resumed the sprint and O'Neil had to force himself to go faster as the yelling got louder.

He had a chilling feeling that being captured by the 'Uruk-hai' would be a living nightmare. He looked back to see if Teal'c was okay and was startled to see the Jaffa right beside him.

"They are close O'Neil."  
>"I know that!"<p>

It seemed like centuries passed before they got in between the trees. However O'Neil was sure the 'Uruk-hai' would storm in after them. He whipped round with his FN P60.

Suprisingly enough the Uruk-hai had stopped at the treeline and were hurling what could only be insults at them. But one walked up closer and snarled at them.  
>The rest seemed a bit subdued...almost frightened.<p>

"They...stopped," O'Neil glanced at Daniel and Sam who had left their position upfront.

The Colonel nodded. "The question is why?"

"This is Lothlorien." O'Neil knew without turning who owned that arrogant voice. He made a mental note to put his questions to the older guy. He seemed more amicable.

"Colonel I think we should move back we could still be in arrow range," advised Sam.

"They would not dare," declared Melwyn confidently as he came to stand beside Teal'c.  
>O'Neil stared at him. "Look..." His sentence was cut short when the snarling one raised his bow and arrow ready to fire. Before O'Neil could react several white feathered arrows filled the Uruk-hai's chest.<p>

O'Neil swore silently. That's it; the rest are going to storm us.

Then a fierce wind blew from within the forest. O'Neil was surprised he was not blown down; however the Uruk-hai were not so lucky.

The fallen Uruk-hai; pushed each other in order to flee from the strange wind. In mere moments they were gone and the wind died down.

Stunned silence reigned for several seconds.

"W-What was that?" gasped Daniel.  
>For the first time Melwyn was smiling.<br>"Welcome to Lothlorien."

The journey to where ever they were going was now a walk; though one of haste.

O'Neil found himself revising his earlier opinion of his escorts 'primitive weapons'.  
>That wind had not harmed SG1 or the natives of this forest but it had blown down the enemy and he was certain that it could have been stronger thus resulting in lasting injury.<p>

"The wind bothers you." O'Neil glanced at Teal'c.  
>"You don't seem that worried."<br>Teal'c nodded. "In fact you seem quite pleased to be here. Do you know this planet ?"

It took a while for Teal'c to answer. "I have never been here...O'Neil may we talk about this another time?"

Something in his friend's voice made him look closer. Teal'c expression warned him from asking anymore questions.  
>"Sure." O'Neil turned to look round and saw Melwyn glaring at them before turning away. The colonel shook his head.<p>

That kid had anger management issues. He was clearly the captain or whatever the equivalent rank they had in...Lothlorien.

The boy also had problems with losing members of his squad. O'Neil could relate to that but using anger and distrust to strengthen one's spirit was only going to make things worse.

Somehow O'Neil doubted the boy would take advice from him.

"He's no child O'Neil," said Teal'c softly  
>The colonel sighed. "I swear at times that you have this ability to read minds."<br>Teal'c raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"Jack," they turned to face Daniel who ran up to them.

"Sam and I have been with Mithrandir; he says it will take us a while to get to the main base. He also told me that though he leads this group he's not of their race...or of that of man."  
>That almost stopped O'Neil cold. Daniel had an exasperated look on his face.<br>"You won't believe this; he says they are elves!" the disbelief was pain on his face.

"Who also have excellent hearing thank you," they turned to see an 'elf' walking beside Teal'c. No one had heard him approach  
>Teal'c and the new comer exchanged respectful nods. "I am Cenaron. I apologize for interrupting your conversation. My intent was to show gratitude for your support."<p>

"As well as hasten us on our way," added O'Neil dryly.  
>Cenaron smiled. "Not exactly; I am a scholar as well as a warrior and you intrigue me. You are men; but not of this world."<br>It was not a question.

"How did you know we were coming?" asked O'Neil. He didn't expect an answer so was surprised when the elf replied.  
>"Mithrandir asked us to retrieve the artefact from its resting place to open a doorway. I know not why; but i believe you are about to have your answers."<p>

This time O'Neil heard someone approaching them. The old man and Sam soon fell in alongside them.  
>Cenaron made to leave but Mithrandir raised his hand.<p>

"Stay and listen if you please; someone must keep a record." The elf nodded with a slight smile; he was clearly pleased to be included.

O'Neil turned his attention to Mithrandir.  
>"The walk is long and time is short; I fear that as soon as we reach Galadriel's Glade I will have to depart the woods. So it is imperative that you know why you are here."<br>"Indeed," agreed O'Neil. Mithrandir wasted no time in talking.

"Seven nights past; a tube of metal fell from the skies; it was thought to be a falling star but where it landed an injured being crawled forth."  
>O'Neil and Sam shared a significant look. An escape pod; which meant a ship.<br>"The being said his name is Martouf and Lantash."

This time SG1 stopped walking. Mithrandir and Cenaron stared at them.  
>"Please; we must hurry."<br>"What happened ?" asked Sam; worry written on her face.  
>"He had been in the middle of a battle," continued Mithrandir "and fled but was pursued by his enemy; his vessel was destroyed so he had to leave it behind."<p>

"You mean his space ship? " asked Daniel incredulously. Mithrandir nodded while Cenaron listened attentively.

O'Neil was stunned beyond belief. These people were clearly not impressed by star faring technology.

"What of his pursuer?" asked Teal'c. SG1 knew who that meant.

"You mean the Gould" added Mithrandir "it was destroyed as it tried to follow."  
>"Wait a minute; you destroyed it?" asked O'Neil.<p>

Mithrandir shook his head. "Martouf told me he dealt it a mortal blow before he abandoned his vessel."  
>O'Neil wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"<p>

Mithrandir smiled. "I am."  
>"Then why do you need us?" asked Teal'c. The smile left the elderly man's face.<br>"Martouf has fallen into a deep sleep and Lantash speaks for him. Our medicines cannot help them both. I'm afraid that they are dying."


	3. Chapter 3

VIII

It was a lot for O'Neil to take in but his gut feeling was that was more to come.

"You still haven't told us how you knew _when _we were coming."

Mithrandir smiled. "You're a sharp one Colonel."

"So they say," added O'Neil dryly "you haven't answered my question."

The old man was silent for several moments.

"As your 2 friends sped through the stars; I was on a journey with 8 companions. It was the beginning of a long trip and we were...delayed in some caves. They had to go on without me."

"You chose to be left behind," solemnly stated Teal'c to everyone's surprise.

Mithrandir looked slightly suprised "It was a logical choice at the time; but later, after a long battle with the demon of the depths...I lay dying or close to it and i believe i travelled outside space and time and saw events that had passed and were yet to come.

Then it was time for my soul to return and return it did with new memories. A lot of them disturbing."

Stunned silence followed his words.

"Could someone please translate what he just said ?" asked an exasperated O'Neil.

Teal'c obliged. "He saw the past and the future..."

"...so knew Lantash would crash and we would dial Middle-Earth?" added Daniel in a confused voice.

Sam laughed nervously. "That's a little hard to believe."

Mithrandir smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter what you believe. Lantash and Martouf are here and very ill and he needs your help."

Sam and Daniel shared a look. "How bad are his injuries?"

The smile left Mithrandir's face. "He had several internal injuries..."

O'Neil stared at him. "Had? "

"The ones to the chest and abdomen are healed due to Lantash but the extra fluid in the head has put Martouf to sleep," replied Cenaron.

Sam stared at him in shock. "He has cerebral oedema. Oh God."

"Sir we have to get him back home as soon as possible."

Mithrandir was shakng his head. "He will not survive being moved; 3 days ago when Martouf fell asleep ; Lantash informed us of how precarious his condition was and we asked for anyway we could treat him."

"As a last resort he gave the elves plans to build a gould hand device; but we are unable to use it."

O'Neil stopped walking. "Did you just say you built a gould hand device?"

"Not I, the elves did and it took many hours. But none of the healers can use it."

"Naquadah," said Daniel softly "that's why you need the gate...and us."

O'Neil swore silently. Daniel and his big mouth.

"Well; before we all get too excited," he glared at Daniel "I would like to see the hand device."

Mithrandir nodded. "By all means; that's why you're here in the first place."

Melwyn quickly dispatched his people when they reached one of the Great Trees.

Even deep within Lothlorien he could not get rid of the anxiety that filled his heart.

His sister's stretcher had preceded them; yet he had a feeling that it had not been quick enough.

He ran to the Healer's Grove; surely they would have word of his sister's condition.

His steps faltered when he passed the 'strangers'. Was there no where he could avoid them?

"Yaltenia," the female elf within one of the inner chambers that housed ill patients looked up. "Melwyn."

"My sister; where is she? I can't feel her."

The female healer lay a gentle hand on his arm. "She is well but sleeps deeply. She needs it to fight the poison."

"She will live?"

Yaltenia hesitated before answering. "We are hopeful, but its too early to tell."

Melwyn let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He sat down wearily.

"Rest here awhile; a bed waits you if you wish to be close."

Melwyn nodded his thanks; too emotionally exhausted to utter a word. She silently left him to his thoughts.

Colwyn, Naftria, Seladriel, Lanawen and many others whose names he kept memorised had died. He would see himself dead first before he added his sister's name to that long list.

Heavy footsteps that could only by human interrupted his train of thoughts.

He kept his head turned away hoping they would respect his privacy.

The steps stopped near him and after a few seconds moved away.

Oddly enough that did not leave him with gratitude towards them...but with resentment.

O'Neil had decided to forgo all dipolmatic questions and ask direct questions.

"How technologically advanced are the elves?"

"Technology?" asked Mithrandir.

"Jack; maybe we should wait..." started Daniel.

"No, we ask now. Do they have ships?" continued O'Neil.

Mithrandir looked confused "Of cause we do."

O'Neil pulled down his shades. "Really?"

"Ships that go over water or in the air?" added Teal'c.

Mithrandir's face cleared. "Just ships over the water."

Sam took one look at the thunderous look on the colonel's face and spoke up.

"No offense Mithrandir; but we need to examine the new hand device to see if it works."

Cenaron who was still with them nodded. "We kept it by Lantash and Martouf. They rest in the House of Healing; which is where we are."

O'Neil finally let the brilliance of the surrounding structure hit him.

They were inside a giant tree; he had dimly heard the sounds of awe from Daniel and Sam when they reached "The great Tree."

However he had been too busy trying to understand how a Tokra (who he believed were the most un-cooperative race in the universe second only to the Tollan) had shared technology with these elves.

What did the elves have that made them so ...special?

O'Neil had a lot of questions for Martouf/Lantash.

IX

SGC Command; Cheyenne Mountain

General Hammond read the report that had been submitted 2 hours before its deadline.

It was the third time he was reading it...and he was yet to make any sense of it. The first time he thought it was a prank.

But considering the levelheadedness of the people that worked in his base (especially the extreme seriousness of Sergent Walter Harriman) he quickly began to realize the report had been taken very seriously.

Maybe too seriously.

General Hammond rubbed his fore head wearily; an outsider taking one look at the report would suggest that the writers have a series of high level psychological analysis done before they were considered safe to return to duty.

But General Hammond had seen too many strange things occur at the SGC. Maybe this could be one of them.

"I can't make head or tail of it," he muttered tiredly. He reached for the black phone beside the red emergency phone.

"Sergent Harriman, come into my office"

He didn't have long to wait. He suspected the sergent had ran when he was called.

"Sir," asked the bald technician.

"I've read your report...and I find it a little hard to take in. This reports states that the planet SG1 are currently on is one already known to us in the ..." he had to pause to say the next part "In the famous "Lord of the Rings movies as Middle-Earth?"

Sergent Harriman swallowed before answering. "Yes Sir."

"I thought the book was written more than 50 years ago. Shouldn't the...wizard Gandalf or Mithrandir be dead by now?"

"It would be hard to explain sir; but SG1 may have more information that coud help answer the questions...and Mithrandir was never actually described as human. It was stated in Tolkien's books that he lived on middle-earth for up to 20,000 years before departing for the Undying Lands."

General Hammond stared at him. "Did the books ever describe him as having Gould like characteristics...like glowing eyes?"

"No, sir," the voice was firm and confident. General Hammond sighed.

This was just more confusing.

"Let's wait until SG1 report back; maybe they could make more sense of this than I can. You're dismissed."

"Yes Sir," said Harriman before he left the office.

And they better have answers thought General Hammond.

Lothlorien

Cenaron and Gandalf/Mithrandir had left SGC waiting outside the House of healing. O'Neil approached his team members.

"Okay people; my brain is strained with all the information. Does anyone know what our guests are talking about?" He looked at each of them. They all looked confused except Teal'c.

"I get the feeling that this place is familiar to you."

"And it should be familiar to you as well O'Neil."

The Colonel stared at him. "How so?"

"Less than a week ago we both watched 3 of the visual films that described this place in detail." The others stared at him.

"The Lord of the Rings." There was stunned silence.

Colonel O'Neil laughed nervously. "You can't be serious."

"Indeed I am," said Teal'c solemnly.

"That's not possible," said Sam slowly.

"Then explain this; we are in Middle-Earth; we have met the elves of Lothlorien whose leader is Galadriel; in their company is Gandalf the white and we were just attacked by urukai. All this has been described in the films and in great detail in the books."

"I still don't believe it," said O'Neil "I watched those movies with you," Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Ok,ok I slept through most of it; but it's just too fantastic."

"Correct me if i'm wrong ; but the books of the Lord of the Rings was written almost 60 years ago and it was stated that most of elves left Middle_Earth for the Undying lands close to the end of the war." Teal'c, Sam and O'Neil stared at Daniel.

"Emm...i read the books because...i was bored at the time," he explained in a defensive manner.

"Right," said O'Neil in a dry tone "what's your point ?"

Daniel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck; a sure sign that he was very stressed.

"If we are in the Middle-Earth of the books we have read or of the film; then we either travelled back in time to that period or someone from Middle-Earth travelled back in time to land on Earth in the 1930s"

There was dead silence for several seconds.

"Apart from that crazy analysis; I have nothing else to offer."

O'Neil looked at Sam. "Sir; we couldn't have travelled back in time; we would not have been able to contact the base."

The colonel nodded. "Okay; that's one thing to be happy about; anything else?"

Sam bit her lower lip. "I have got nothing sir. I have not read the books or watched the movies. Daniel and Teal'c are our experts in this case."

O'Neil took off his sunshades. "One question that is bugging me is how the elves got to build a hand device?" He looked at Teal'c.

"From what i have read and watched; the elves are immortal and have more knowledge than anyone knows. They possess power O'Neil; the other race that I think they could be compared to, would be the Nox."

O'Neil raised his eyebrows. "Them?"

Teal'c smiled. "Except in the readiness to defend themselves, " then his smile disappeared "but they are powerful O'neil. Don't forget that."

O'neil was about to speak when Cenaron came back.

"The healers have agreed for you to see Lantash. Please come."

Colonel O'neil expected to be surrounded by the smell of antiseptic mingled with blood as SG1 entered the House of Healing.

But in a short while he realized that this 'military hospital' was unlike the countless infirmaries he had found himself in during his long military career.

Where there should be groans and moans of wounded combatants; there was pure silence; which was now contaminated by the 'too noisy' footsteps of the SG1.

The healers clad in light green robes glided from bed to bed; seemingly ignoring the 'human' visitors.

But one thing was painfully clear; these people were in a war; there were too many occupied beds.

They eventually came to a stop at a bed; whose occupant already had 2 visitors.

Gandalf ; who they already knew and a young female elf with long silver-golden hair.

She was wiping the patient's head with a towel. Unlike the healers she wore a floor length white gown.

O'Neil took one look at Martouf and knew without a doctor's report that he was in a bad way. He was extremely pale and his hair was wet with sweat and matted to his brow and his breathing was too slow.

Something about the elf wiping his brow stopped O'neil from talking.

She paused in her ministrations and looked at O'Neil.

"Welcome," said a female voice in his mind. O'Neil knew without a doubt that her lips did not move.

He barely heard Gandalf introducing them to the female elf.

"Stargate one from Stargate Command, Earth; Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter. Teal' c and Dr Daniel Jackson," she nodded.

" Lady of Lorien, Galadriel; wife of Lord Cereborn of Lothlorien." The respectful tones of Gandalf told O'Neil that she was the leader.

Her outstanding beauty and aura was making it hard for O'neil to utter a single word. A quick glance at him teammates showed Teal'c and Daniel were just as speechless.

Except for Sam.

"Thanks for bringing us here and taking care of Martouf. How is he?"

The elf lady smiled sadly at her. "They have been strong; but their strength is fading."

Sam knelt beside the bed. "May I examine him?"

"You have knowledge of healing," it was not a question "you may."

As Sam knelt to examine the Tok'ra; O'Neil finally tore his eyes away from Galadriel's face and saw the strange glove-like device on the small table beside the bed.

It looked like a healing device; but seemed to have smoother lines and the wrist bands were quite slim. It looked like it would weigh less than a feather.

He wondered what else the elves could build.

His mind returned to Sam shining a light into Martouf's eyes. He also noted that throughout the examination Galadriel did not let go of his right hand.

Sam completed her examination with a sigh. "Left pupil is fixed and dilated and he is unconsciousness. I'm afraid he may have a space occupying lesion that is pressing on his brain and causing cerebral oedema. He needs a lot of medical attention that we can only give him at the base."

"He will not survive the journey to the gateway," said Galadriel solemnly.

"What of the...em... healing device? " asked Daniel.

Sam with obvious reluctance reached for the device.

"You have used it before," stated Galadriel with certainty.

Sam glared at her. "Excuse me; but how do you know that?"

Galadriel smiled and looked at her in silence. O'neil had a strange feeling that an unheard conversation was taking place between the 2 women.

Sam was the first to drop her gaze. "I will try."

The Lady of Lorien smiled and said nothing.

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Maybe we should leave Major Carter and Lady Galadriel to their work."

The men silently left.

Daniel turned to Gandalf once they were outside.

"Is the lady telepathic...I mean does she speak with her mind?"

"Occasionally."

"Do you?" asked Daniel. Gandalf was thoughtful for a while.

"I haven't really given it that much thought." For some reason that comment made O'Neil smile.

Gandalf looked at them. "The Lady has been more gracious than you know. Her close contact with Lantash helped the elves build the device with his permission and she has kept him alive for this long."

"I can see the elves are in a war," said O'Neil.

Gandalf's face fell. "True; and the losses have been high."

"Can we help?" asked Daniel. Gandalf shook his head.

"This is not your fight. Come; the Major and the Lady will be hard at work. You must rest in the time being. I fear this might be the only chance you will get."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

X

General Hammond waited patiently as Harriman dialled the planet SG1 had gone to; he had also noticed that there more technicians and ...soldiers than usual in the gateroom.

While each new planet discovered was full of possibilities; he had to admit that dialling one possibly made famous by Hollywood was bound to increase the excitement levels; he just had to make sure it didn't interfere with the security of the base.

'We're online sir,"informed the airman.

'Contact Colonel O'neil's team."

"Come in SG1, do you read?"

A few seconds passed before they got a reply. "We read, over."

Hammond hid the relief he felt on hearing O'neil's voice. SG1 had a knack for getting into the most dangerous excitement in comparism to the other SG teams.

"What's your status Colonel ?"

"At the moment sir, we're a good 400metres from the gate, which is at the moment surrounded by 120 unfriendlies."

Hammond frowned. "Explain."

The colonel went on to give a succinct detail of what had taken place in the last few hours.

"So sir, in summary we're on Middle-Earth and smack down in the middle of a major war."

Hammond noticed out of the corner of his eye, that some scientists in the control room were beaming happily. He wondered if they realized SG1 was (as usual) in a very precarious position.

"Do they need our assistance?"

"No sir, we were politely informed that they did not need our help and just wanted us to heal Martouf."

Something in the colonel's voice told Hammond a lot more. "You don't buy it."

"Sir...lets' just say I'm being my usual sceptical self."

Hammond nodded. "Are they technologically advanced?"

There was silence for a bit. "Sir...its hard to say...at times I feel like I'm dealing with the Tollan...or as Teal'c would describe them... the Nox. They built a gould hand device but I doubt they would build us anything bigger."

Hammond sighed inwardly. "Have you tried negotiating with them?"

"Now may not be a good time...we need more intel."

"Anything we can do?" asked Hammond.

"Well... we may need some help from analysts on Earth going over the ...Tolkien books, sir." Hammond smiled at the disbelief he could hear in O'neils' voice. He glanced at a smiling Harriman.

"Already on it Colonel, some of the airmen here recognized the names on your first radio report. What's your plan for the moment ? "

"Sir, the major is still working on Martouf, we'll report back in 4hrs and take it from there."

"Understood; be advised that if there is no call in 4hrs, SG2 are on standby for retrieval."

"Understood sir, O'neil out."

Hammond nodded to Harriman who shutdown the gate.

O'neil turned off his radio as he stared at the uru-kai who lurked in the vicinity of the treeline. He knew that when it came time to return to Earth; a lot of firepower would be needed to get to the gate. He hoped the elves would help with whatever arsenal they had at their disposal.

"What did General Hammond say? " asked Daniel.

O'neil sighed. " We report in 4 hrs, in the meantime we keep digging."

"Digging for what?" asked Daniel with a frown. O'neil looked around causally before answering, the nearest elves seemed a good distance away.

"Something doesn't add up here." Daniel stared at him.

"Don't give me that look, there is something they are not..." O'neil's voice trailed off as he watched Cenaron approach with Teal'c. They both looked worried. Now that was a bad sign.

"What's wrong?" asked O'neil. Teal'c and the elf stared a look.

"We tried going around the gate..." started Cenaron.

"You what?" almost yelled O'neil. Cenaron held out a placating hand.

"Peace, Teal'c and I were very silent," he inclined his head to the Jaffa "he's the one of the very few non-elves I have met whose approach is as silent as ours; but we bring grave news. More uru-kai are heading to reinforce those already at the gateway. The longer you stay; the harder it will be for you to leave safely."

O'neil resisted the strong urge to swear. "We better head back and see how Sam is doing; then we'll plan."

XI

Major Carter leaned back feeling completely drained. She could rest for a week.

"Here, have a drink," she turned to Galadriel who was holding a beautifully carven cup filled with water. Sam thanked her as she thought of purification process but that did not stop her from drinking the sweet water.

"I assure you, it's perfectly clean water," said the Lady with mild humour in her voice.

Sam blushed. "I'm sorry... it's just how...I am."

The Lady nodded as she looked at the inhabitants of the healing house. "We greatly appreciate what you did for Martouf and the others; but now you must rest."

Sam nodded wearily. " I agree your..."her voice trailed off not sure how to address the leader of the elves.

"Call me Galadriel," said the Lady with a gentle smile; she tilted her head slightly to one side as if listening "I believe your friends have returned; would you like to join them ?"

Sam looked towards Martouf's bed. He looked so peaceful and well, a clear contrast to how he was before she used the elf-made healing device.

"Sleep is what he needs for now; you have done all you can," said Galadriel softly. Sam looked for a few more moments then followed the Lady out of the Healing house.

The two walked for a several minutes in silence. Sam was the first to break the silence.

"You have a lovely home."

Galadriel smiled sadly. " Thank you; we shall miss it greatly."

Sam's steps faltered. "What do you mean ? Are you leaving ?"

The Lady was a long time answering. "All things must end; do not be saddened; we were set on this path millennia ago and we accept our fate, " she paused " you on the other hand must ensure your leader never becomes so engrossed in his goal that it consumes him completely thus destroying what he cherishes above all else."

Sam stopped walking and stared at her. "What are you talking about?" Galadriel stopped and walked back to her.

" There is a weapon on this world that many on your world believed only existed in a story. If your leaders knew of its existence they will do everything in their power to get hold of it."

Sam stared at the Lady's eyes for a long time.

"I presume that would be...bad."

Galadriel smiled sadly. "You have absolutely no idea." She turned back to the path.

"Come, your leader grows impatient." Sam had no choice but to follow her as she thought on the Lady's disturbing words.

XII

O'neil stopped pacing when he recognized the two figures approaching his group. He found himself touching his cap in salute as Galadriel came closer. He felt he should be bowing or doing something equally ridiculous. He wasn't even sure how to address her; once again he wondered where Gandalf had disappeared to; now that was a guy he would love to debrief.

Galadriel smiled at the three men. "Major carter has been most helpful, Martouf is much better as well as several patients that the major tended to. I have prepared lunch baskets for you." Suddenly there were two female elves with each carrying one basket of food and drinks. They dropped the baskets quickly and quietly withdrew.

"Please refresh yourselves; once Martouf is awake you will be informed." She bowed her head and withdrew before O'neil could ask any more questions.

He turned to Major Carter; she looked exhausted and ready to drop.

"At ease Major, take a seat, start eating and fill us in when you can."

"Yes sir," said Sam as she sat down a large exposed root which seemed quite comfortable to sit on. O'neil turned round and noticed an odd look on Daniel's face.

It was the look that usually meant trouble.

"Alright Daniel as much as I dread asking this; what's on your mind?"

For once Daniel was very hesitant on speaking.

"Daniel?" called O'neil a second time.

The scientist sighed and looked at the ground. "How much of the movie do you recall?"

The colonel stared at the impossible to see tree tops silently asking God to give him strength. "Is that so important?"

"Yes it is!" cut in Daniel a little sharply. O'neil frowned. Something was clearly bothering the archaeologist.

"Okay, fine, there was a war and ...lots of people died...so what?"

"Do you remember what the war was about?" asked Daniel quietly " do you know what stage of the ...history we are at?"

O'neil thought for a few seconds that threw his hands up in the air. "I give up... was it about land or..."

"A weapon of great power," said Teal'c silently.

"Thanks Teal'c" said Daniel moodily.

"Wait what...," O'neil's voice trailed off "do you mean it...exists?"

Sam paused in eating. "Sir, Daniel, Teal'c what are we talking about?"

Daniel ran a hand through his hair. "The war was about a ring of great power; it grants its wearer invincibility and so on and so forth. "

Sam's face whitened as she recalled what the Lady had warned her about.

Daniel continued unaware of the Major's reaction. "O'neil this weapon is unlike any we know, we cannot not go after it. We can't let our leaders know about it...

"Why?" cut in O'neil, his face assuming an expression that Daniel recognised and dreaded.

"Because...it destroys whoever wields it and those around him. Men...humans are very susceptible to its subtle and deadly influence ; even the elves are not immune to it. It could destroy Earth."

"You seem to know a lot about it," stated O'neil in a very calm voice.

Daniel laughed coldly. " I read O'neil, and you do know that a lot of stuff that we thought were fables have been true in more ways than we realized."

O'neil was silent for several seconds. "So what stage of the history are we at?"

Daniel shared a look with Teal'c. "We're not sure, but it may have left Lothlorien a short while ago."

O'neil stared at Daniel for several seconds. "Would you mind explaining why you're getting worked up about a weapon that has already left Lothlorien ?"

"Jack...we can't tell the base about the Ring..."

"They will know shortly Daniel, "interrupted O'neil "General Hammond has the boys and girls already checking our database, and I'm sure once they crossmatch the names I've given them the 'weapon' is going to come up."

Daniel sat down wearily. "So what ...if you're ordered to get it; you'll just go after it?"

O'neil opened his mouth to talk.

"Sir if i may," started Sam . They all turned to her. "We're forgetting Martouf and Lantash, something made them crash here, we need them to heal so that we can get any intel that may be of use against the gould."

"So what are you suggesting , Major?" asked O'neil.

"That we wait sir and use the weapon that we are familiar with, information that the gould tried to kill a Tok'ra for."

XIII

Melwyn rubbed his face wearily. More guards were needed for the journey to the ships. Unfortunately the blessed forest did not extend all the way to the harbour.

He read the next patrol report. More orcs seen at the borders of Lothlorien and especially around the Gateway.  
>He was certain that Gandalf would want the strange humans to return to their world when the...guest had recovered. That is ...if he recovered.<p>

Melwyn knew of the special device that had been built; but he found it extremely hard to believe that there was anything out there more effective then the elves healing arts.

"And what evidence do you have of that ?"

Melwyn shot up to his feet as he bowed hastily to the queen.

"Your majesty...i did not realize that you were standing there."

Galadriel waved at him to sit down while she leaned against the window. After several moments he obeyed.

"The proof you seek; would be your sister," Melwyn stared at her in shock.  
>"Her blood was full of the orc poison; he must have used a very high dose of silerani."<br>Melwyn felt the blood drain from his face; silerani was deadly in that a tiny dose could kill a full grown elf in less than half a day; but it was also similar in its symptoms with many other poisons. It only had one antidote that the elves kept ready; but giving the wrong antidote was in most cases equally deadly.

"By the time we would have confirmed the nature of the poison; your sister would have been dead. You owe Major Carter a lot more than you realize."

Melwyn was glad he was sitting down; his legs would not have supported him.

"Grief blinds one in ways that you cannot imagine," she paused then looked out the window "the SG1 are your respondsibility until they are ready to leave. I do not have to tell you to treat them with courtesy. Their friend is awake; please inform them."

Her gentle rebuke stung. "yes, you majesty," he whispered "by your leave ?"  
>She nodded; without looking at him. Melwyn stood up and hastily left his office at almost a run.<p>

Galadriel continued looking out the window at the small area several hundred feet below where SG1 rested.

XIV

O'neil looked up the great tree. It was hard to believe they were in its centre.  
>"I don't recall the movie that much...but weren't the elves leaving for someplace else?"<br>Teal'c gave him a mild surprised look.  
>O'neil sighed. "Yeah I paid a bit of attention, pal."<br>"Yes, yes they are," said Daniel " I think we arrived in the middle of it."

"Apart from that; if the risk of the ...ring is so great to us of Earth; why did they set up the gate?" asked Sam. She looked much better now that she had eaten and rested.

O'neil shrugged. "You think they want something?"  
>"How about healing Martouf?" asked Daniel " they only dug up the gate after he crashed here."<p>

O'neil was already shaking his head. "No, you do not grant access to your world when you are in the middle of a costly war just to help one guy. There must be something else."

"You mean an ulterior motive?" asked Teal'c.  
>O'neil nodded. "Precisely."<br>"Elves think differently from humans," noted Teal'c.  
>O'neil smiled dryly. "I wouldn't bet on it."<p>

Melwyn felt his steps get heavier as he neared the human group.  
>He owned his sister's life to them.<p>

Despite seeing Salenia well and awake with his own eyes and hearing of how the female human had toiled to save his sister. He found it hard to be grateful.

Now he was responsible for them. As he got nearer he heard their conversation.

His steps faltered. They knew of the ring?  
>They also knew of the elves leaving.<br>How...?  
><em>'It matters not how...or when. Fulfil your duty while treating them with respect. They mean no harm.' <em>Melwyn shivered as Galadriel's voice withdrew from his mind.

He resumed walking. As he reached them; he noted with interest that Teal'c (the human with a gold tattoo) was the first to sense him way ahead of the others.

The leader; O'neil stared at him. He heard him mutter a few words. "Of all the elves..." The human's frame radiated irritation.

Melwyn struggled to keep on a polite face.

The man stood up. "Any news for us? We would really appreciate some."  
>Melwyn looked at the female.<br>"My sister spoke of your tireless efforts in treating her and others."  
>She stared at him.<p>

"You have our gratitude."

O'neil's eyes narrowed. He had never heard a thank you so grudgingly given; but he had to admit it was a start.

Sam stood up. "You're welcome...how is Martouf?"

"He's awake and stronger." The rest of the team stood up.  
>"Finally," said O'neil "are we allowed to see him?"<br>"He insisted in seeing you," replied Melwyn.  
>What would it take for this guy to lighten up; thought O'neil.<p>

"Fine; if you could take us there?" asked O'neil.  
>Melwyn turned and they followed him.<p>

They found Martouf sitting up slowly feeding himself from a bowl of soup while an attendant hovered nearby. The Tok'ra smiled warmly at them ; his look lingering longer on Sam before he turned to O'neil.

"Hey Martouf, how 're you doing? You gave us quite a scare, " remarked O'neil.

The Tok'ra smiled tiredly." Not as much as my nurse did when she insisted on feeding me."

O'neil and Martouf looked at the female elf who stared back at him and pointed at his bowl.

"I promise we'll make sure he finishes it," said O'neil. The female nurse looked at him, then nodded and left to tend other patients.

Martouf shook his head. "She means well, she just found it hard to believe I was ready to do things for myself after the injuries I sustained in the crash."

O'neil nodded. "Speaking of which, what the hell happened ?"

Martouf grinned. "Straight to the point as usual." Then his smile disappeared.

"It's rather complicated; I was on a mission and found out that a number of the System Lords were working on a biological weapon."

"That never gets old does it? " muttered O'neil as he shared a knowing look with his team mates; " details please."

Martouf grimaced. "We had received intelligence that the biological weapon was to be used against planets not under gould control. Confirming the data was the simple part."

O'neil raised his eyebrows " and the complicated part ?"

Martouf sighed. "Thanks to the suspicious, paranoid minds of the gould system lords, they each worked on a part of the formula and were only going to combine it when each part was ready and test it on some planets. The formula was in 8 sections."

"What type of biological weapon are we talking about?" asked Sam.

"It's a virus, insidious in its onset, 100% fatality for the elderly and very young; renders the strong survivors weak but still usuable as slaves or hosts."

"Why?" asked Daniel.

Martouf sighed wearily. "For centuries, other planets have revolted against the Gould and the gould have retaliated in many ways, from total annihilation with planet wide destruction to selective genocide. The Gould try to vary each method to strike fear and despair in their enemies and to teach other would be in-surgents a lesson."

"So what happened?" asked Teal'c.

"I had inside help; Adela. She helped me get into each System Lord's database. But we were too late, they had already tested it on a number of planets."

"So...it was all for nothing," whispered Daniel in shock. Martouf shook his head.

"No...there might be a chance, the weapon takes 1 month to become effective, which is enough time for my people to devise a cure. Adela had a copy of the weapon as did I but on our last Gould planet we were discovered. I tried to distract them to give her a chance to escape...but I'm not sure she made it."

There was silence for several seconds.

"Colonel O'neil, Major Carter, Teal'c , Dr Jackson, I cannot thank you enough for saving my life but I must get this information back to the Tok'ra. Many lives depend on it."

O'neil said nothing. Daniel decided to take the plunge.

"You were right Jack, they dug up the gate not just to help Martouf but to help the planets hit by a gould plague."

O'neil glared at the scientist. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Daniel."

"Just one more thing, Martouf what do you know of Middle –Earth?"

The Tok'ra tilted his head. "Actually I know nothing of this place...I was hoping you might know more of it; the inhabitants are most...extraordinary."

Daniel stared at him. "You don't know the half of it."

O'neil looked at Jackson and silently shook his head. Daniel had no problem interpreting that look which meant 'do not mention The Ring'.

"Alright; Martouf; you crashed here a week ago, how long before that was the virus deployed?"

The Tokra's face whitened. "A...week ? It can't be that long...I mean..."

"Martouf?" asked Sam gently. He shook his head.

"It was released at least 1 wk before we were discovered...I need to get back to my people as soon as possible." He struggled to sit up.

O'neil nodded grimly. "Understandable; but we have a bunch of unfriendlies between us and the gate."

Martouf looked around in confusion. "I don't understand; the people of Lothlorien seemed friendly."

"Well pal, its not them I'm worried about; but their not-so-friendly neighbours called the Ru-kai or..."

"Uru-kai," corrected Teal'c

"Whatever,"continued the colonel " what it boils down to is getting some serious firepower to get us to the gate." He paused " can you get the elves to build us any weapons ?"

Daniel and Martouf stared at him in shock. Sam and Teal'c wisely kept silent.

"O'neil...we shouldn't be..."started Daniel.

"Not now Daniel, as you mentioned many, many lives depend on the intel Martouf has; my job is to see that he gets home."

"By any means necessary?" countered Daniel.

O'neil opened his mouth to reply when Martouf spoke in a calm but firm voice.

"Colonel, it took them a week to build the hand device; maybe they could build a lot more, but we simply do not have the time to discover what they can or cannot do."

O'neil and Martouf stared at each other for eternity.

"He's right sir," stated Sam. The 2 men looked at her.

"Permission to speak freely sir" asked Sam.

O'neil said nothing. The major took a deep breath.

"Sir first we have to negotiate with the elves who are in the middle of a war and being evacuated as we speak, and even if they agreed it might take weeks during which people will die." The colonel still said nothing.

"O'neil, the price will be too high," said Teal'c solemnly. Sam sent a grateful look in his direction.

The colonel looked at each member of his team for several seconds.

"I'm going for a walk"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

XV

Beneath Cheyenne Mountain; Colorado; United States; Earth.

Chief Master Sergeant Harriman hurried into the library; as expected the other members of the 'Tolkien Research Team' were already there. 4 were scientist he knew and surprisingly the remaining 3 were marines who happened to be 'hardcore Tolkien fans.' There would have been more but the General had been very strict about who could be in this research group.

There was too much work to be done on the base and though the General accepted the 'Tolkien planet' was important; he didn't want anyone distracted from other essential areas.

"So what have you got; Chief? " asked Lance Corporal Anthony Steinberg AKA Tony ; he was one of the soldiers who were often posted to the gate room to welcome all travellers ; be they hostile or friendlies.

"A couple of articles off the internet about J.R.; and what his descendents have been doing so far and a summary of the Silmarillion;" he passed off copies to each of the research team.

"I've also got 'sindarin-english dictionary;" they all stopped and looked at him "emm...some guy complied it and put it online and its actually relevants."

"Okay," said Dr Newson Pall as he gave him an odd look "you know who complied it?" It wasn't a question.

"That does matter; if he says its reliable then it is," said Corporal Phillip Stevens ; surprising everone as he came to the Airman's defence. He wasn't finished.

"What I'm curious about is what we know about 'the Gandalf' SG1 met; is he same as the one in the books ? And has what occured in the books happened or are the books fairy tales only?"

Every one looked at him in shock.

"B...but; its got to be true; SG1 are on Middle –Earth and with the e...elves!" exclaimed Doctor Allan Pierson, archaeologist.

"Hold your horses Allan," stated Dr Claire Bradett " I think i see why the Corporal is coming from. What he means is how relevant are the books and literature we have? The answer to that is that we don't have the slightest clue. Colonel O'neil stated the elves were in a middle of a major war...but which war are we talking about ?"

Worried silence met her words. She was right.

There was the War of wrath in the 1st age between the Host of Valar and the Armies of Melkor; then there was the War of the 2nd age between the Last Alliance (men and elves ) and the Hordes of Sauron which ended when Isildur severed the One Ring from Sauron's hand thus diminishing him and bringing an end to the war.

Then there was the 3rd Age and the War of the Rings. Everyone present knew that it was after this War that the elves had finally left for the Undying Lands.

And at the moment; the elves were still in Middle-Earth.

However this talk of wars had brought up a subject that many on the base ( who were surprisingly Tolkien fans) had whispered about since SG1 had gated to their current planet.

"Now that you mentioned wars," stated Corporal William Pike ( AKA Billy to his friends) "we need to find out if the Ring exists."

Walter felt a shiver run down his back as he suddenly thought of the infamous words inscribed on the One Ring.

_One Ring to rule them all, One ring to find them_

_One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._

"Yeah we know Chief; you don't have to tell us," stated Tony with a strained look on his face . Walter felt his jaw drop ; not realizing he had said the words out loud. He looked round and everyone was giving him strange looks.

"Be thankful; it was in English; when Gandalf said it in Elvish at Rivendell; Elrond almost had a heart attack," said Claire. This reduced the tension somewhat.

"Back to the Ring people," stated Billy gently " we need to know if this is an actual 'ring' or is it a codename for a weapon of tremendous power?"

Dr Larry Felman (archaeologist) sighed and folded his arms. "Here we go; do we always have to check for weapons? The discovery of this planet has raised enough questions that would have most anthropologists scrambling to study."

" Doc; may i remind you the main aim of keeping the gate up and running is to bring back intel and most importantly technology to defend Earth from the Gould ?"

"You both have a point," cut in Claire before Larry responded " however there are a few obvious points we're all missing." She pointed at the materials and books before them.

"The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings were written by an English man; Mr Tolkien; started in the 1930s and finished in the 1950s; his son completed the later works in 1970s and 80s and also in January 2009. How did the father and son get this information? And if all the wars written are true; are they happening now or have they happened already? ," she paused "how does SG1's presence affect their timeline?"

The silence this time was deafening. Claire looked at each of them before continuining.

"SG1 is to report in less than 2hrs; we need to ask them a lot of questions. One; what is the date or the age? Two; apart from Gandalf and Galadriel; do any of the major players exist ? Such as Frodo; Sam; Merry; Pippin; Aragorn; Boromir; Legolas; Gimli etc," she paused " and Three; is the Ring ; if it exists; any military value."

The other had been writing quickly as she spoke, Billy shook his head in admiration.

For a scientist she had a very military mind; Daniel must be rubbing off on them.

Claire caught the look on his face. " What ?" she asked with a frown.

" Oh nothing" he replied with an innocent smile that made her frown even more.

XVI

Lothlorien.

Soon after he left the 'visitors' at the house of healing; Melwyn found himself wandering without purpose. His mind was in turmoil.

Even though the Lady had told him not to be concerned; he couldn't shake the thought that the'visitors' knew about the Ring and about the Elves leaving.

Light! Even the race of Men who existed in Middle-Earth did not know about the Elves leaving; they were too busy struggling to survive in the growing shadow of Mordor to notice.

Melwyn did not feel quilty that they were leaving; as far as he was concerned the humans deserved what ever they got; if their King had destroyed the Ring when he had it in his hands; they wouldn't be in this mess.

Oh the elves would have left for the Undying Lands eventually; but not like this! Harried by orcs every step of the way; loosing family and friends to skirmishes.

Melwyn stopped walking and suddenly realized he was in the hallway that led to Galadriel's meeting room. He turned to retrace his steps when another one's thoughts entered his mind.

"_Come brother; there is much to discuss."_ He hesitated and walked towards Galadriel's meeting chambers.

The Lady was not alone; with her was her Lord Celebron, Cenaron and Mithrandir.

Melwyn eyes widened as he beheld his Lord; Celebron had left 2 weeks ago with 2 squadrons in order to assess the uru-kai treat. He looked tired.

"My Lord...I had no idea you had returned."

Celebron sighed. "Certain matters must be attended to before we resume the trek to the ships, " he looked at his wife. " My Lady kept me informed of our new guests. Their presence could disrupt things."

Melwyn felt his heart leap. Finally! Someone who saw his point of view.

Celebron wasn't finished.

"However; events occur for a reason," he looked at Melwyn " do you know why the one called Martouf and Lantash asked for our help."

Melwyn was puzzled. "Because he was injured?"

Celebron and Gandalf shared a significant look. Cenaron kept silent. Then the wizard spoke.

"Martouf is like us...he fights against an evil group which fortunately have nothing like Sauron but they have the means to cause unimaginable suffering and death. This group has released a disease on an entire world; only Martouf has the knowledge needed to treat that world and SG1 are the only ones who can get him to his homeworld where other healers would assist. They have only a short time before most of that world is dead or dying from the disease."

Melwyn was speechless. Usually he followed orders and did not always question his leaders action; however since been asked to dig up the gate he had wondered if that was a complete waste of time.

Gandalf sighed. " I apologize for not sharing what i knew sooner; however due to the injuries Martouf had sustained we could only get bits of information which showed we needed to get in touch with SG1 as soon as possible. It was only when Major Carter fully healed him that we were able to get the whole picture."

Melwyn nodded; still numb. A whole world poisoned by disease!

However he felt he had to tell them of what he had heard.

"My Lord; Lady and Gandalf...i am grateful to be included but...I heard them talking if the Ring...they know of it and of us leaving."

To his surprise Celebron; Galadriel and Gandalf did not appear surprised but Cenaron looked scared. This time Celebron looked at his wife and co-ruler.

"Explaining how they know would be complicated...however I would advise you and Cenaron strongly not to ask them. There are some questions better left unanswered," stated Galadriel softly but firmly.

The 3 leader watched as he and Cenaron nodded; agreeing with them.

Gandalf clapped his hands together eliciting a wince from the 3 elves. "Well! Now that's settled I need to see them before I set off. Where have you left them?"

"They were at the house of healing," replied Melwyn

" If you would be so kind to take me to them?"

XVII

O'neil walked quickly; trying get far away from the healing house.

Why did SG1 always have to be last in the advanced arm-race? Especially when it involved alien weaponry? A part of him agreed with everything his team mates said; but the louder other part of him wanted to finally have some solid dividends from their oh-so numerous time wasting gate trips!

"Jack!" a familiar voice shouted behind him.

The colonel refused to turn round; hoping that the archaeologist would take a hint and leave him alone.

Daniel ran up to him and kept pace with the furious officer.

"This is definitely not the time to speak to me Daniel," warned O'neil.

Daniel as usual ignored him. "Look Jack; a lot of people's lives are at stake here."

"So you keep telling me!" countered Jack angrily.

"That is not all Jack!" as Daniel ran out in front and blocked his path. O'neil was forced to stop and was sorely tempted to shove the archaeologist out of the way.

"Okay; what else is new?" demanded the colonel.

Daniel held up his hands; trying to placate an irate O'neil while speaking in a low voice. "While i was with the others; I just realized something; we can't tell the elves or Gandalf how everything turns out."

O'neil stared at him for a few seconds; that had been the last thing on his mind.

" Excuse me?"

"Think about it! We could have detailed records on back home on their future! Imagine the implications of that if such knowledge falls into their hands!"

O'neil scratched his scalp. "We know next to nothing about this people; before we start jumping to conclusions why don't we find out if ...whats-his-name...Frodo or Bilbo Baggins or Sauron even exist! For all we know our own stories could be an equivalent of their own fairy tales!" At this point he was almost yelling.

Then he realized Daniel was looking over his shoulder.

O'neil turned to face a grave looking Gandalf; Cenaron and Melwyn standing a few feet from him.

"Someone; please shoot me now," muttered O'neil under his breath.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Hi thanks for your reviews; I started this story in 2007/2008 and first posted it on ; in the fan fiction area. Now i really want to finish it and i aim to do so. I hope you like the story so far please let me know if i have made any mistakes. Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 OF BURIED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN.

**Hi everyone; i had posted this story years ago on the ; then moved house a few times ; now i just hope my laptop keeps on going! Wish me luck everyone!**

XVIII

Lothlorien; The Healing House.

Sam had stared at the door as the Colonel angrily walked out.

She would follow him anywhere but he was a very stubborn man. He just hoped he didn't do something stupid. Then she heard Daniel call her name.

She turned to the archaeologist. He looked very agitated.

"Sam , a word please," he took her arm and drew her to a far corner of the ward; ignoring the puzzled looks on her face and on the faces of Teal'c and Martouf.

"Daniel; what's wrong?"

"I just realised something...i'm so stupid i should have thought of it earlier," he paused uncertain of how to proceed. "If our..." he looked around "books back home on this...place are accurate; we could be in danger of changing the..."

Sam felt herself go cold. "The timeline...I had not thought of that. B...But we have no proof that Tolkien came from here...from," she looked around before lowering her voice "from another time."

Daniel looked around as well and no one appeared to be paying them any attention.

"That may be the case but i would rather be safe than sorry. I have to tell Jack." He moved to go; Sam laid a hand on his left forearm.

"This may not be the right time to tell him that."

Daniel tried to send her a reassuring smile; " Don't worry; i don't think he will shoot me." Then he went after the Colonel.

Sam walked back to Martouf and Teal'c. The Tok'ra looked worried.

"Is there a problem?"

Sam sighed. "Daniel ...has gone to talk some sense into Jack."

Martouf frowned and tilted his head. "Is that all?"

"Ah now you're awake!" boomed a familiar voice. Sam sent a heart-felt thank you to the Man upstairs as Gandalf walked into the ward.

The old man was not alone; he had 3 elves with him; Sam and Teal'c recognised could only recognise two of the elves.

Matouf looked a bit confused. " I...I remember your voice; but ...forgive me ...your name escapes me."

Mithrandir smiled warmly. " No matter; I am Mithrandir; this is Celeborn Lord of Lothlorien; co-ruler to Galadriel; and this is Melwyn; Guardman and Lothlorien Ranger; and Cenaron; a keeper of memories... a scholar."

Martouf smiled back at them. " I am Martouf and.." he paused bowing his head briefly then when he looked up his eyes flashed yellow and he voice sounded deeper " and I am Lantash; his companion. We are grateful for your assistance."

Sam had been watching the elves closely when the Tok'ra underwent the transformation.

Surprisingly; the elves didn't flinch; then she recalled Martouf had been with then for a week and Lantash had been in mind-contact with Galadriel so as to enable the elves build the hand device.

The elf called Celeborn was speaking. " Major Samantha Carter; Teal'c the honor is mine. Martouf and Lantash; you are welcome and it is indeed good to see that you are recovering," he looked around " if I may enquire; where are the other 2 travellers?"

Sam didn't know whether to be grateful or frustrated that the Colonel was not around but probably it was best that he was given time to cool off.

"They went for a walk," stated Teal'c calmly.

Celeborn shared a look with Gandalf.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sam

"I am almost out of time; I must leave soon," replied Gandalf; he looked at the 3 travellers before him " I am sure you have a lot of questions; Celeborn has offered to help you however he can. I will try and get back as soon as I can." He bowed to Teal'c , Martouf and Sam; then he turned to Celeborn; they nodded to each other.

Then Gandalf looked at a silent Cenaron and Melwyn before leaving; the 2 elves followed him leaving Celeborn behind.

Sam had been speechless at the abrupt departure and then remembered to speak.

" Em...thanks for everything!"

"You're welcome!" came back a dim reply from the door.

Then they were alone with the Lord of Lothlorien.

"Please Major Carter; Teal'c; be seated," Celeborn sat down on a chair that had not been there earlier.

Sam and Teal'c looked behind them and realized someone had silently dropped seats for them.

"What would you like to know?" asked the stately elf.

Teal'c and Sam shared a worried look; while Martouf watched. The Tok'ra could tell something was off but he could not put his finger on it.

Teal'c spoke first. "What is the date?"

"It is the 3rd Age. Year 3019; February the 24th"

XIX

Gandalf and the two elves reached the two humans as they were arguing rather loudly.

The 3 heard certain names mentioned; then the Colonel turned round and saw them watching and listening.

"Someone please shoot me now," muttered the foreign warrior.

This was followed by awkward silence for several moments.

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for? By the way; Bilbo; Frodo and Sauron do exist. Now come; for I must leave soon and this is one of the few opportunities you will get at asking me questions." Then he turned towards another path and started walking away.

Daniel and Jack looked at each other for a second ; then hastened after the wizard and the elves.

The air-force colonel caught up with Gandalf. " What's the big hurry?"

"I have an over-due appointment with a few Rangers also known as Dunedain." That statement almost stopped Daniel in his tracks; however the puzzled look on Jack's face showed it made no sense to him. The colonel had another matter on his mind entirely.

"How long ago did the Ring leave Lothlorien?" asked Jack. The whole group stopped and turned to face the Colonel. Daniel looked like he was about to have a fit.

Gandalf started to speak; but Melwyn beat him to it

"What know you of the Ring?"

"I..." began Jack. Daniel turned pale; worried about what the colonel would blurt out.

"You know nothing!" Melwyn harshly "Sauron's Ring has been the cause of more suffering and death than you can possibly imagine! It almost wiped out the entire Royal Line of Elendil; Elven Kings and Queens have died because of it and even the Istari are terrified of its mere presence for it cannot be controlled!" This last bit was said with a yell.

The steely look on the Colonel's face showed he didn't like been yelled at.

"Guardman Melwyn Son of Alros!" shouted Gandalf at a volume best suited for a military boot camp. ; gone was the easy-going grandfather routine and even Jack took a step back as the man before him seemed to grow in stature and presence.

Almost unconsciously Melwyn straightened his back and turned to face the wizard with a blank face. Anyone looking would think he was about to salute the old man.

"You will attend to Gwaihir and the others; make sure they are ready for departure, Cenaron will assist you" ordered Gandalf in a lower but steely voice.

Melwyn bowed slightly in silence; then walked away. Cenaron gave Daniel and Jack an apologetic look before going after him.

Gandalf watched the male elves walk away for a while; then he turned to face O'neill and Daniel; his shoulders a bit slumped and now looking like an ordinary old man.

"I apologise for his behaviour...but Melwyn is right; he has lost many to the war."

Jack maintained eye contact with Gandalf for a while; then looked at the ground.

"I...am also sorry for asking what appears to be a very sensitive question," stated O'neill.

Gandalf sighed. " This may surprise you...but i know how you feel. You also are in a war and you feel that you always appear to be 2 steps back while the enemy seems to be catching up. You wish to meet the enemy on equal terms so that at least you have a chance at winning," he looked around the woods with a very sad expression" do you know how long the elves of Lothlorien have been fighting their current enemy?"

Jack said nothing. "No," answered Daniel; " we don't know."

"For more than 6000 years his people and others have battled Sauron and his forces. The losses have been... incalculable. Any war that long tends to affect a people's psyche...badly. Melwyn is over 800 years old and he has spent most of his life fighting."

Jack felt his jaw drop ; while he heard Daniel mutter 'impossible' in a low voice.

Gandalf laughed sadly. " I see you do not know of the long lived that well," then his face became very somber.

" Put the Ring from your mind. My order ; the Istari cannot control the maligned forces that exist in the Ring; the only reason hope is not yet lost is because the Ring is not in Sauron's possession and to keep that hope alive; that _**weapon **_has to be destroyed . Even if your government decides to come after it; we will not help you. This war has gone on for far too long. As long as that Ring exists; so will Sauron; they both must be destroyed."

He came closer to the Colonel.

"Now; do you understand?"

Jack was silent. Several thoughts ran through his mind.

What must it have been like for the young looking warrior to know and experience from childhood the losses and horrors of war and to finally have to evacuate from where one grew up because of the duration of the war? How many family members and friends had Melwyn lost?

Jack was sure if he had been in his shoes; he would have lost his sanity by now.

"Yes...I understand," said Jack somberly " how can we help?"

Gandalf patted the colonel on the right shoulder. " You already have. Come I would like you to meet some friends of mine I shall be travelling with shortly."

The wizard set off and Daniel and Jack followed hm. The archaeologist who had been unusually quiet was full of questions.

"Melwyn is 800 years old? How old would Galadriel be..."

Jack rolled his eyes. " Daniel; a lady's age should never be asked!"

"Yes I know...but...Gandalf; how old are you? T...that is if you don't mind me asking?"

The wizard smiled mischeviously. " I doubt you would believe me if I said."

Jack was now curious. " Come on; give us a number."

Gandalf appeared to be thinking. " I sort of stopped counting at around 10,000 years."

Jack and Daniel stopped walking. Gandalf walked forward a few steps before realizing they had stopped again.

"Please get a move on; Gwaihir and the others will be getting impatient." He continued walking.

Jack and Daniel looked at each other nervously before they started moving again.

The colonel had to keep reminding himself that Sam had stated he was not a Gould.

"10,000 years right? That's pretty long you know."

Gandalf laughed. " It's long enough; which is why keeping count is somewhat pointless. Your home Earth seems like an interesting place ."

O'neill smiled inwardly at how Gandalf suddenly changed the topic; it seemed like one's age was a sore topic around the old...no...make that _ancient_ guy.

" I guess you could say that," remarked O'neill somewhat lazily " you thinking of visiting?"

Gandalf smiled and shrugged. " Maybe; someday I might visit now that you have mentioned it."

"Gandalf...if I may ask a few questions?" asked Daniel somewhat hesitantly. O'neill turned and saw the scientist had his cam-corder out and recording.

"Please do; that was the reason for this walk," stated the wizard after noting the device in Daniel's hand with a mild amused look.

"Em...this is a recording device...like a portable library," Gandalf nodded and smiled to the scientist to show he was not worried.

"Who are the Istari?"

Gandalf was silent for a few moments before answering.

"A brethren of people like myself; though few in number we have lived long and strived to help the different races; both young and old. That is all you need to know...for now," replied the wizard in a gentle but firm tone.

Daniel swallowed nervously but continued "okay...does the name John Ronald Reuel Tolkien mean anything to you?"

The wizard stopped and looked at Daniel for several moments; "John Ronald Reuel Tolkien; a strong name. I like it. I do not know of him. Who is he?"

Daniel licked his lips nervously.

Jack decided to come to his friend's rescue. " Just some old dead writer."

Gandalf looked at Jack and grinned. " He must have been a very talented writer."

O'neill grinned back. " You have no idea."

The wizard started walking again. " So , Gandalf; my turn. Why put up the gate outside your borders where the ru-ki..."

"Uru-kai," automatically corrected Daniel.

"Thanks," said O'neill acidly " so why not put up the gate within the borders of Lothlorien."

Gandalf sighed. " We had no time; when i returned from the place beyond; the visions i had made no sense until Martouf and Lantash crashed. We spent days in the Lothlorien great library searching for the burial place of the Doorway. Where we erected it; was where it was buried. If we had not set it up when we did; you would not have reached here in time to save your friend."

"Impeccable timing; indeed," commented O'neill dryly. Oddly enough; the colonel's scepticism only made Gandalf smile.

"Ah, here we are," the trio had reached the edge of the trees by the edge of a high cliff; down below was 4 brownish large hills. The 2 elves who had left them earlier were on the edge of the cliff.

Cenaron was singing a haunting calming melody in a soft voice. Melwyn looked forward; his whole body seemed to be more relaxed; however on their approach his stance stiffened. O'neil just decided to ignore him for the time being.

"So where are you friends ?" asked O'neill. Gandalf looked at Cenaron who stopped singing. At that moment the 4 'hills' moved and changed into the biggest eagles the 2 members of SG1 had ever seen. Jack almost went for his holstered fire arm while Daniel's lower jaw dropped as he continued filming.

"Peace my friend;" reassured Gandalf " meet Radagast; Meneldor; Gwaihir and his brother Landroval." One of the massive eagles came forward slowly.

It took all of Jack's will power not to draw and shoot as the massive head came closer to look at him; one snap of those huge beaks and O'neill would be history. Meanwhile; Daniel just kept filming

"Gwaihir is curious; however he ; his brethren and I need to go on a short trip. I hope to see you all again," said Gandalf.

"Eh...yeah; have a safe trip," said O'neill in a quiet calm voice as he kept his eyes on the unbelievable huge creature before him. Gandalf nodded to Daniel and turned to the two elves. "SG1 are your responsibility. Until we meet again."

Gwaihir gave O'neill one more look then turned his back to Gandalf. The wizard took a few steps back ; then took off at a run ; jumped off the cliff and landed smoothly on the giant eagle's neck. The bird stayed calm then began to move forward; gradually picking up speed; the other eagles followed then Gwaihir took to the skies.

The back-draft from the eagles almost blew the 4 males watching off their feet.

"Wow," exclaimed O'neill in awe " Daniel; please tell me you got that shot."

Daniel looked at him as if he had just lost his mind.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Hi everyone; hope you like this one; thanks for your reviews; they have been very encouraging! Sorry it's a bit long and not much action; but i'm getting there. Wow! I had no idea that Wikipedia had so much LOTR data; its absolutely amazing. I could not have done it without Wikipedia! **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 OF BURIED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN

XX

Lothlorien; the Healing House.

Sam watched as Teal'c asked the first question.

"What is the date?"

"It is the 3rd Age; 3019; February the 24th."

Sam stared at Celeborn in shock. "That can't be right!"

Teal'c; Martouf and Celeborn just looked at her.

"Why not?" asked Celeborn calmly.

Sam tried to organize her thoughts. "The calender you use ..is it 12months long?"

"Yes," replied Celeborn.

"Okay...it includes; January; March; April; May; June; July; August; September; October , November and..December ?"

Celeborn stared at her for a while. Sam realized she sounded a bit insane.

"I guess you have the same calender system."

Sam shook her head. " Yes... i mean...you don't understand ! Our calender is the Gregorian calender put in place in the late 16th century! How can you have the same calender ? Such coincidence is unheard of."

Celeborn shrugged elegantly. " Its probably one of the number of things our world has in common."

"Such as?" asked Teal'c.

"Ours is Middle-Earth; yours is Earth; ours has experienced wars and is currently in a war; likewise yours. Any other questions? "

Martouf watched Sam; she seemed quite agitated about the calender system but she didn't seem ready to ask questions so he decided to ask one that had been on his mind since he first spoke to SG1.

"O'neil informed me that there's a war on; can you tell us more?" asked Martouf in his normal voice as Lantash watched.

Celeborn sighed. " I can only give a very brief summary; a more lengthy one would take years to explain," he paused " we're at war with Sauron of Mordor and his forces; its not been going well...but we are hopeful that things may improve," then he fixed his glance on Sam " if _**events**_ are not interfered with."

Oh God he knows; thought Sam fearfully. Somehow he knows what we _**might **_know.

Martouf and Teal'c did not miss the way Celeborn looked at Sam.

"I assure you we mean no harm; we might be able to help," stated Teal'c. Martouf gave him an odd look. Celeborn smiled sadly.

"You would not have been able to enter Lothlorien if ill intent was in your hearts," he paused " I have a few questions of my own."

"About what?" asked Sam warily.

"The Doorway, how long have you been using it?"

Sam exchanged a nervous look with Teal'c.

"For a few years now; why do you ask?"

Celeborn had an amused look on his face at her cryptic answer. "Where did you get the address to our world?"

Sam maintained eye contact for while then decided the truth was best. " From the Ancient Repository... its like a library." Martouf sat up straigther at the name 'Ancient'.

"I see," was all Celeborn said in a calm voice.

"Why did you bury your gate?" countered Sam.

The Lord of Lothlorien took time answering. "Many; many years ago; in the time of my ancestors; the Gate Builders came to Middle-Earth. I believe you know them as the Ancients."

Sam felt excitement build up in her. " You know the Ancients?"

Celeborn shook his head. " My ancestors did...and others; however my ancestors foresaw the Gate might cause complications later on and it was agreed with the Gate Builders that it would be buried until it was needed," he paused " where it was buried was once land belonging to my people; but wars came; our boundaries were pushed back and records were locked away. Only the Record Keepers remembered where the Doorway resided."

" Have any Gould come to this world?" asked Martouf.

"None; of that I am certain," said Celeborn firmly " you are the first of the Gould to step on this world." Martouf didn't bother correcting him on the name.

Sam looked intently at Celeborn. " Do you want to learn how to operate the Doorway?"

She ignored Teal'c suprised look.

"We could teach you; ...infact we could help provide supplies and treatment for your people."

Celeborn shook his head slowly. "Your offer of help and knowledge is much appreciated; however we do not need the Doorway to get to the Undying Lands. Right now; what is most important is how to get you safely back to your world with the information Martouf and Lantash has."

He stood up; signifying the end of the discussion. " Gandalf has gone to get some people who will decide what will be done with the Doorway. We will speak again."

The Lord of Celeborn bowed and left before any of the 3 visitors could say a word.

"Samantha, Teal'c," what is going on ?" asked Martouf in a frustrated voice.

Teal'c looked at him with a blank face then looked at Sam.

The Major stood up and paced for a few seconds as the Tok'ra wisely kept quiet; giving her time to make a decision.

Sam knew the Colonel did not want anyone else knowing about the Ring; even though he had not said it out loud but she had to tell Martouf something.

She sat back down and took a deep breath. " Back on Earth...we have records of...Middle Earth."

Martouf frowned. " Like you had myths of Ra and Baal and the Asgard; am I right?"

"Yes, yes...but this is very different," she looked around. Not surprisingly there were a few elf nurses nearby who were attending to their injured patients.

Sam pulled her chair closer to Martouf; struggling to find the right words to say.

"Those myths were 1000 of years old or older than this. The records of this place are...barely half a century old,"

Martouf looked even more confused. " I still don't understand,"

Sam wanted to scream; then Teal'c surprised them both when he said a lot of words rapidly in Gould.

At this the Tok'ra's eyes glowed and Lantash replied with a question.

To Sam's ever continuing shock; she could understand most of it.

"_**What the major is trying to say is that back on Earth; there is a very detailed story of this world's wars; a chronology and the records go on to more than 400 yrs from the third age and year of 3019. " explained Teal'c.**_

" _**A prophecy?" asked Lantash in surprise "Has it been accurate?"**_

"_**Yes," was the Jaffa's reply to both questions " and apparently it tells how the war ends; now do you understand? We could affect the outcome badly," answered Teal'c.**_

" _**I understand, thank you for explaining Teal'c" said Lantash after a few seconds of silence.**_

"You're welcome," stated Teal'c in English.

XXI

"Wow," exclaimed O'neill a second time as he kept watching till he could no longer see the great eagles. "I just love this job ," he muttered to himself.

Melwyn stared at him. The elf ranger was still silently kicking himself for snapping earlier.

Cenaron had tried to talk to him as they both walked to where the great eagles rested and waited. He had ignored his brother-in-arms; then Cenaron started singing. At first the song had irritated his nerves then gradually he felt himself getting calmer.

That calm disappeared when the 2 humans showed up with Gandalf.

The war had been long and hard; he had thought he had come to accept the fact that someday he would die in battle at the hands of the uru-kai or orcs but he lost his temper when he heard how the human leader asked so casually about the Ring which was at the centre of the current war. If only he knew what that 'weapon' had cost the people of Middle-Earth.

As if the human knew what he was thinking; he turned to face him.

The man called O'neill stared at him for a few seconds then turned to the be-spectacled one called Daniel.

"Alright kiddo; " he glanced at an object on his wrist " we're due to report to SGC in 45 minutes. We'll get Sam and Teal'c; however I need to have a little chat with Melwyn."

Cenaron and Daniel stared at them in surprise.

"Eh ...Jack; is that a...good idea?" asked the archaeologist hesitantly.

"Daniel," said Jack meaningfully. Daniel was about to speak when Cenaron interrupted.

"Dr Jackson , Melwyn and the Colonel will be a few steps behind us. I have a few questions about your line of work."

"You do?" asked Daniel with a surprised look as he found himself following Cenaron.

Jack silently saluted Cenaron's skills at picking up hints and turned to face the still silent blank faced Melwyn.

" I had a few words with Gandalf...he's a very wise man," he paused " he told me about the war that has been going on for ...more than 6000 years ."

Melwyn still said nothing.

O'neill sighed and shook his head. " For a few seconds; I didn't believe him; then he told me how old you were; how old he was and then I saw in his eyes...someone who has seen Death one too many times."

"You know what I'm talking about Melwyn; however my question to you is this. Why are you letting Sauron win?"

Melwyn blinked. "What?"

Bingo! Thought O'neill; finally a response.

" There is a saying on my world; when you look into the abyss; the abyss looks into you. If you keep on holding onto your hate and anger; you will become no better than the uru-kai and Sauron would have won."

Melwyn stared at him for a few seconds then looked away.

O'neill sighed. " My asking of the Ring was tactless and stupid. I apologize for not recognizing the its significance," he paused " the advice I just gave you? ...I have extreme difficulty following it. My people are in a war; we have lost people... and we have to be careful to not become the enemy we are fighting. I would rather die than let that happen."

O'neill waited for the elf to talk. Nothing was said.

"Well; I've said my piece; see you on the other side," he walked away.

Melwyn waited in the same spot for a few seconds; finally hearing truely for the first time what his sister; the Lady and his friends had been trying to tell him.

It was humbling and startling that a mere human who had only lived for a tiny fraction of an elf's life had so much insight. For the first time in his 891 years of life; Melwyn realized that he had almost become the enemy.

Suddenly feeling like a child who had been scolded by his older sibling he followed the Colonel who happened to be walking very slowly.

The two walked in silence for a few moments.

"Your...words are wise and...my attitude was uncalled for," stated Melwyn slowly.

"Oh; don't worry about it; I'm used to that in my line of work, you will be surprised at how many times i have been shot at or beaten up for the questions or words i come up with," stated O'neill casually.

Melwyn could not help but smile at how care-free the human was. " Do you think you will ever learn to say the right words without starting an incident?"

"Nah! And miss all the fun? Life would be just too boring," stated O'neill cheerfully.

"Indeed," agreed Melwyn; unknowingly echoing a certain Jaffa.

The two soon reached a very anxious Daniel and noticeably less worried Cenaron who had stopped to wait with the archaeologist.

"Kiddos; you waited; how nice? Now let's get Sam and Teal'c . We've got a lot to report."

XXII

SGC Cheyenne Mountain.

General Hammond glanced at the clock on his desk. SG1 was due to report in less than 20 minutes; he hoped and prayed they had kept out of trouble and he wondered what had caused the Martouf to crash on ZOH29 or what most of the base was calling 'The Tolkien Planet or Middle-Earth.

He looked once more at the summary complied by the 'Tolkien Research Team' and wondered what SG1 and Martouf had gotten themselves into.

He sighed and was about to get up when the red phone rang. Hammond stared at it for a few moments of dread; then picked it up.

" Good day, Mr President; how can I help you?" he asked with a smile.

He listened carefully for several moments; any one watching would have seen his easy going expression transform into one of frustration.

XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Chief Master Sergent Harriman took his seat as the clock counted down to the SG1's check in deadline. Also present were Lance Corporal Anthony Steinberg; Dr Pierson and Dr Claire Bradett. The rest of the team were down in the gateroom.

"Do you guys feel nervous about what we may find out?" suddenly asked Claire. The others looked at her. She sounded a little scared.

"To be honest; I would love to be on SG2; they get to do the retrieval if SG1 needs back up," stated Tony excitedly.

Walter rolled his eyes. " You do realize the gate on the other side is surrounded by cannibalistic uru-kai?"

Tony grinned coldly as he rubbed his hands gleefully " I think a couple of P90s and concussion grenades would level the playing field."

"As well as possibly destroy the DHD since we can't see what we're hitting from this side," stated Claire dryly.

"Well; there are ways to work around that...," started Tony; then his voice trailed off as General Hammond walked into the control room. He straightened his posture as he noticed the grim look on the general's face. Something was seriously wrong.

A quick look at the large electronic clock showed the update was due in 65 seconds.

"Dr Badett; do you have the questions ready?"

"Yes General," calmly replied the scientist..

"Good; we need a lot of reliable and relevant intel people and a threat assessment, we can only do this in approximately 30minutes." Hammond turned to Harriman.

"Start dialling Chief."

XXIII

Lothlorien.

35 minutes earlier at the Healing House.

O'neil ; Daniel and Cenaron arrived to see Sam nervously pacing up and down; while Teal'c and Martouf followed her movements with expressions of mild alarm.

Melwyn had left the group earlier as he wanted to check on his sister; who had left the House of healing when she felt strong enough to go home.

Sam looked a lot more relieved when she saw the Colonel and Daniel.

"Sir; Daniel, we need to talk," said Sam in a respectful but firm voice; then she glanced a bit uncertainly at Cenaron.

"Okayyy," said O'neill warily " we're due to report in about half an hour. We can 'talk' on the way. Martouf; i'll have to leave you alone for a bit; Teal'c may have some information to pass on to General Hammond."

The Tok'ra nodded with a slight smile. He knew O'neil did not totally trust the Tok'ra.

"I understand. I'll be waiting."

The colonel nodded back and set off with the rest.

Once they left the Healing House; Cenaron turned to SG1.

"I will walk on ahead; be assured I will not listen in; however Lord Celeborn will be at the edge of the trees. He wishes to discuss future plans with Colonel O'neill and Dr Jackson," with a understanding gentle smile he walked ahead of them.

O'neill waited till he was far in front of them. " You've got to hand it to him; I wonder if he's telepathic like Lady Galadriel."

"I don't think it's that common O'neill, " commented Teal'c

"If you say so. Alright Major; what's put a bee in your bonnet?" asked O'neill calmly.

"Sir...we should not be here," started Sam.

" You're not the first to imply that Carter, and I don't intend to stay longer than necessary."

"Sir... I may be out of order for what I'm about to say; but firstly going after the Ring would be..."

"A suicide mission," interrupted the Colonel gently " yes; I know; I got the riot act from a few new friends," then he glanced at a grinning Daniel " and one old annoying one."

"Oh..." said Sam then she decided to move on to her 2nd most important topic " Celeborn stated his ancestors met the Ancients."

Jack almost stopped walking; while Daniel almost stumbled as he turned to stare at Sam.

The major quickly gave a summary of the meeting they had with Celeborn.

Jack walked on in silence for several seconds.

"Do any of you know who the Dunedain are? Gandalf said something about going to meet them," asked the Colonel.

"They are the Men of the West; descendents of Numenoreans who survived the sinking of their home. They are a proud people and great warriors."

Jack stared at Teal'c . "That was in the movie?"

"The books are more detailed, O'neill," said the stoic Jaffa.

"Hmmm...well so Celeborn wants these Dunedain to decide what to do with the Gate. This situation just keeps getting stranger by the second," said O'neil in a thoughtful voice.

"Sir; how did Gandalf leave? I thought Lothlorien was surrounded," asked Sam.

Jack grinned mischievously. "Oh Carter; you wouldn't believe me if I told you; so just get Daniel to show you."

Sam turned to Daniel. " Em...Gandalf took off on a great eagle...I mean a really massive eagle." Jack struggled not to laugh at the disbelief on the major's face.

" Carter; he'll show you later; let's just concentrate on the dial in."

"Yes sir," agreed Sam with a very puzzled look on her face.

XXIV

Celeborn watched SG1 approach him and the other elves gathered at the tree-line; the unseen border that the hordes of Sauron dare not cross while Galadriel resided with in Lothlorien.

For his wife was the main defender of their home with the aid of her Ring Nenya. He wondered how much SG1 knew of the other rings apart from the One Ring.

Though his wife had repeatedly tried to assure him that 'the humans from the other Earth' did not mean any harm; he knew he would rest easier when SG1 and Martouf returned to their world.

"Colonel O'neill; Dr Jackson, I am Celeborn; Galadriel's husband." He bowed his head in greeting.

Jack touched his cap in a show of respect. " Nice to meet you."

"This is where you communicate with your superiors?" asked Celeborn.

"Yes it is. What's the situation around your stargate?" asked O'neill as he tried looking with his binoculars. He could see the 120 unfriendlies had increased to possibly 4 times that number in the last 4 hours.

"Not promising," came Celeborn's grim reply " more of them have been sighted heading towards the gate. The uru-kai do not know what the doorway is; but they know it's important to us. Once people or objects come through it they will figure out its function and it will become a death-trap for any of your people trying to come from the other side."

" In summary; the mother of all chokeholds," added O'neill in an equally grim tone.

Celeborn said nothing as he too used his keen elvish sight to watch the growing number of uru-kai around the gate. Both warriors knew the situation had just gotten more complicated.

XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 OF BURIED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN

XV

SGC Cheyenne Mountain

"Start dialling Chief," ordered General Hammond.

Walter started the dialling sequence; calling out as each chevron lit up.

"Chevron seven locked!" announced Walter as the artifical wormhole stabilized with a 'whoosh' sound.

Unbeknown to the people at the SGC; a group of uruk-kai had been close to the other side; they had moved forward as each chevron lit up; shaking their swords at the large metal like ring structue. Their leader Cul-ghat stopped his second –in command Medan from going closer to the structure.

The Uruk-kai squad leader watched as the symbols lit up; then with a whirling swishing sound the vortex of the wormhole reached out and annihilated the 9 uruk-kai right infront of the gate. The others who were lucky not to be close enough; cried aloud with alarm and fell back from the event horizon.

Cul-ghat frowned; not in the least concerned by the loss of his men or the fear the device caused in the other soldiers.

However; now he had an idea what the structure might be.

It had to be some kind of weapon; but why did the cursed elves erect it outside their borders?

Celeborn allowed a small smile on his face as he witnessed the death of the 9 uruk-kai; the doorway had some use after all. Earlier he had planned to give the colonel some privacy as he discussed with his superiors. But he had a hunch he needed to speak to O'neill's superiors as well.

"Colonel O'neill; it may be prudent if I also explain to your General what the situation is."

Jack hesitated then sighed. "That maybe a good idea; however...I get the feeling you know that we may know... a lot about your wars...how it..."his voice trailed off; unsure what to say next.

"Knowing one's future has its ...disadvantages. My wife; the Lady has the gift of for-seeing different possible futures. I have learnt to accept it...but the knowledge your world has about ours. Please do not attempt to _**'share'**_ it with us," advised Celeborn gently.

"Okay ; glad that was cleared up," said O'neill after a few seconds.

"Come in SG1; this is General Hammond," a familiar voice called from the Colonel's radio.

He responded. "Colonel O'neill here; sir."

In the control room; the people gathered were relieved to hear the colonel's voice.

"What's your status Colonel?" asked Hammond.

"We're here with Lord Celeborn; co-ruler with Galadriel. We're still 400metres from the gate."

Walter looked at his fellow Tolkien research team members; each had varying degrees of surprise on their faces at the thought that just on the other side stood Elf royalty.

Hammond was more concerned with the welfare of SG1

"What of the rest of SG1 and Martouf?"

"We're okay sir; Major Carter was successful with the gould hand device and Martouf is a lot better; but the bad news comes in 2 parts," O'neill went straight to the point

Hammond exchanged a wary glance with Walter. Why was he not surprised?

"What have you got for us; Colonel?" asked the General.

"Martouf uncovered a Gould plot to punish a rebelling planet with a biological weapon; a virus. It was deployed 2 weeks ago and is in the incubation stage. However; Martouf has the cure and may be able to help the inhabitants of that planet if he gets to his buddies in time."

"And the second bad news?" asked Hammond.

"The number of unfriendlies between us and the gate has gone up a lot. I'm thinking..."O'neil looked at Celeborn.

"Exactly 521; apart from the 9 who just died," contributed the Lord of Lothlorien.

"521 unfriendlies sir," repeated O'neill " and more are headed towards the gate."

" What can we do from this end?" asked Hammond

" Sir; sending in anyone from SGC will be a suicide mission. Lord Celeborn has strongly advised against it," replied O'neill

Hammond raised an eyebrow. "Does he have any other suggestions?"

O'neill looked at the elf; the Colonel had increased the volume of the radio so that the elf could listen in as well.

"Yes ; I do have a few suggestions," replied Celeborn. He looked at O'neill's two-way radio.

"Sir; he wants to talk to you; give me a few seconds while I show him how to use the radio." He quickly started teaching the elf.

The people in the control room exchanged glances as Claire struggled to keep her professional face on as they waited to hear the voice of Celeborn; the Lord of Lothlorien! Never in her wildest dreams did she expect this!

Lance Corporal Anthony Steinberg wondered if O'neill knew how many people would kill to be in the position he was in right now.

As O'neil suspected; a short lesson was all that was needed before Celebron understood how to use the radio. O'neill secretly believed the Elves were more advanced then they portrayed themselves.

The staff in SGC waited silently for the other side to resume communication.

"I am Celeborn; are you receiving this message?" came a calm new voice over the radio.

Walter exchanged an excited glance with the others. Only Hammond appeared calm as always.

"We read you loud and clear...Celeborn; I am General Hammond of Stargate Command; based on Earth. On behalf of our leaders; we are grateful for your assistance to SG1 and Martouf."

"You are welcome; General Hammond. You have a very brave team. I wish we could speak under better circumstances but time is in very short supply," stated Celeborn.

Claire found herself holding her breath and gradually remembered to breath; she glanced side ways to see Tony giving her an odd look.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. She nodded quickly and tried to reassure him with a shaky smile.

"I understand," continued Hammond "how can we help get my team back?"

There was silence for a few seconds. "Please do not send anymore personnel through to our side; we cannot afford to launch a rescue mission if any of your soldiers get captured by our enemies."

Dr Pierson swallowed nervously as he tried imagining been captured by the uruk-kai. It wasn't pleasant.

The Lord of Lothlorien continued. "Reinforcements have been sent for and we intend to launch an attack on the uruk-kai surrounding the gate once Gandalf returns with the Dunedain."

Hammond's face wrinkled in puzzlement as he tried to recall where he had heard that name; he looked at Lance Corporal Steinberg.

"Rangers sir; but these are human," quickly whispered the marine. Hammond nodded his thanks.

" How long will that take?" asked the General.

"I am uncertain; however Gandalf is fully aware of the importance of getting your team and Martouf home," replied Celeborn politely but firmly.

"I see; what can you tell us about the uruk-kai?" as Hammond.

A humourless smile appeared Celeborn's face. " Plenty; however a brief summary would be best for the moment. A typical Uruk-kai stands at over 7 feet tall; heavily built wearing leather and metal armour. The ones surrounding the gate can withstand sunlight and are equipped with various weapons; bows; scimitars and spears. My scouts have identified one third of them as Berserker Uruks and there appears to be a leadership system to this group. Another thing to note is uruk-kai weapons are _always_ coated with fast acting poison."

Silence greeted this grim threat assessment. The Uruk-kai made the Jaffa look like child's play.

O'neill stared at Celeborn; impressed with the elf's description. Then he remembered Celeborn has been fighting the Sauron for centuries. He _definitely_ had to know a lot to have kept Lothlorien free for this long.

"I presume you have an idea of the weapons SG1 carry; how effective would they be against the Uruk-kai?" asked Hammond.

"I have heard of the help SG1 gave at the first wave of Uruk-kai attack; your weapons are very effective; however the problem we have right now is numbers. The scouts have seen a further 400 uruk-kai heading towards the gate; they will arrive in approximately 3 hours."

Hammond nodded in agreement even though the elf could not see him. History had proved again and again that superior weapons most times meant diddly-squat when those with the 'high tech' weapons were overwhelmed by a 'low tech opposition' with large numbers of soldiers.

Dr Bradett coughed discreetly; Hammond looked at her; she waved a piece of paper at him. It contained the list of questions the Tolkien Research team wanted to ask Celeborn.

"Lord Celeborn; thank you for your analysis; however our research team has a few other questions for you; may we proceed?"

"Yes General Hammond; I'll answer to the best of my ability," replied the elf ruler.

Hammond motioned for Claire to take over; for a few seconds she stared at the General in horror. She had meant for him to take the list and ask the questions himself!

However ; she quickly recovered and stepped up to the mike.

"Emm...I'm Dr Claire Bradett; one of the scientists at the SGC...it is an honour to speak with you sir!" Hammond and the rest in the SGC stared at her in shock. On the other side O'neill rubbed his head in disbelief.

Celeborn raised a quizzical eyebrow but replied smoothly with a smile.

"It is an honour also to speak with you Dr Bradett. How can I help you today?"

O'neill hid a smile. The elves probably had their own version of crazy fans in Middle-earth as well.

"Em... what is the date if you don't mind me asking?" asked the scientist.

O'neill had been watching Celeborn closely; the smile had left his face at the question. It was a few seconds before the elf lord replied carefully.

"It's the 3rd Age ; year 3019; February the 24th."

No one noticed Walter looking at a sheet of paper and turning very pale.

General Hammond looked at each member of the Tolkien Research Team ( TRT); there were varying degrees of excitement and anxiety of their faces. Somehow; this date was very significant to the TRT.

One question in the General's mind was how could Middle-earth have the same calendar system as Earth?

"Okay; okay," said Claire trying to stay calm " next question is what war is ...em who are you fighting at the moment?"

Celeborn closed his eyes for a moment then replied. "The same person we have been fighting for the past 6000 years; Sauron and his forces."

"What...?" exclaimed Hammond softly; that couldn't be right; but looking at the TRT; they didn't seem that surprised.

"Next ; does the fellowship; Frodo; Samwise Gamgee; Merry; Pippin; Boromir; Aragorn ; Glimli and Legolas still exist?" asked the obviously excited Claire.

Celeborn shared a tired look with O'neill. The elf lord felt he had to put a stop to the questions before the scientist on the other side accidentally let slip a 'future' event of Middle-Earth.

"Yes; they do exist and they left more than a month ago with the One Ring which we are determined to have destroyed despite the consequences," he paused "Dr Bradett; General Hammond. We know you have some knowledge of our world. I have already explained to Colonel O'neill. We do not wish to know our future; some questions are not meant to be answered."

There was silence as those in the SGC control room tried to absorb what Celeborn just said.

"Any more questions?" asked Celeborn gently.

Claire had a lot of them but felt she needed to ask only one for now.

"Yes; do you know a John Ronald Reuel Tolkien?"

There was silence for several moments.

"No; I have never heard the name; who is he?" asked the Elf Lord.

Claire looked at Hammond; to see him shaking his head slowly.

" A writer and a poet; he's dead now," replied Claire carefully.

Celeborn was silent for a few seconds. He knew this was not an idle question but his instinct warned him to leave it be.

" I see; Dr Bradett; General; i will have to leave you now to further assess the Uruk-kai threat; hopefully we will speak again."

"Thanks again for your help," replied the General.

"You're welcome General." Celeborn handled the radio over to O'neill then left him and the rest of SG1 who had waited a short distance away . O'neill nodded to the other members of the team to come nearer.

"O'neill here sir."

Hammond took back the mike from Claire. "Colonel' we're got about another 13minutes before the gate shuts down. Any more information we could use?"

"Not much i'm afraid except that Celeborn's ancestors met the Ancients. The elves buried their gate because they believed it may be more trouble than it was worth," replied O'neill.

"Were the Ancients their enemy?" asked Hammond with a puzzled frown.

"I don't think so; I get the impression the decision to bury the gate was agreed on by both sides," replied the Colonel.

"Any past history of Gould influence?" asked the General

"Celeborn stated and I quote; Martouf is the 1st Gould to land on Middle-Earth."

Tony smirked; it was widely known that O'neill didn't completely trust the Tok'ra.

"Colonel try and get as much information as you can on the Ancients ," Hammond paused not keen to say what had been weighing on his mind for the last half hour. "Well; I'm afraid I have some worrying news of my own."

Everyone in the SGC control room looked at the general.

"What's going on sir?" asked O'neill in a wary tone.

"I got a call from the President and the Joint Chiefs before we dialled the gate," he paused

" The NID are very interested in your current location and are already on their way to the SGC. Colonel Maybourne is heading the team."

Now i know why he was upset; thought Tony Steinberg with dismay.

O'neill barely restrained himself from swearing. However; Hammond wasn't finished.

"They have expressed strongly that they wish to send one of their own teams through the gate to assess Middle-earth's technology and weapon systems; as well as open up diplomatic negotiations with the elves and assist in the extraction of SG1."

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Daniel hotly ; startling the rest of SG1 " they just want the Ring!"

O'neill nodded agreeing with the angry archaeologist.

" General; as much as I detest the NID; I would strongly recommend they do not come through the gate. They will be slaughtered."

"I agree with you Colonel which is why I'm relieved to tell you that the President and the Joint Chiefs have left it my sole discretion as to decide when to use the gate."

O'neill smiled coldly. " Also sir; there is the added fact that so called _**diplomatic negotiations**_ would go very badly if we disregard the advice of one of the rulers of Lothlorien by sending personnel through the gate."

"Precisely," agreed Hammond " the rest of the Tolkien Research Team may have a few questions for you."

"Sure; but i've got one; any information on the Tolkien guy?" asked O'neill.

Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman took over at this point.

"We're still trying to gather up information about the family; we're asked our colleagues in the British Secret Service for help but so far we have nothing more than is generally known of the family."

"Okay; what questions have you got for us?"

"Sir ; has there been any mention of the other rings?" asked Walter.

O'neill looked at his teammates in confusion. Only Teal'c and Daniel seemed to know what was going on.

"Would anyone care to explain?" asked the Colonel.

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged looks; it seemed O'neill missed that part of the movie.

The Jaffa explained.

"Long ago; Sauron convinced Elven smiths and an elven leader to make a number of rings; Nine for 9 human kings; 7 for dwarfen lords; 3 for Elven kings; then Sauron made his own which was stronger than the others so that he could control them. During the ages he was able to overpower and enslave the human kings; they became the Ringwraiths. He conquered the Dwarfen kings; only the Elf kings are free because they refused to wear the Rings while he had his."

O'neill had a sneaking suspicion where this was going.

"Galadriel has one of the elf Rings doesn't she?" he said into the radio.

"Our notes stated she has Nenya; used to defend and conceal Lothlorien; Gandalf has Narya and Elrond ; another elf of Rivendell has Vilya," stated Dr Pierson " Colonel; the One ring is connected to these 3; if the One ring is destroyed so will these rings lose their powers."

O'neill was silent; he was replaying over his mind the words Celeborn stated earlier .

"**The One Ring which we are determined to have destroyed despite the consequences."**

Dr Pierson was still talking. " Colonel; is it possible for us to study Galadriel's ring or Gandalf's ring? It could give us valuable..."

"No can do doc," interrupted O'neill " the Uruk-kai are literally camped on their doorstep and they are still in the middle of a long ongoing war. Imagine if our roles were reversed how we would react to having our most effective weapon taken for study."

Pierson turned red with embarrassment.

Hammond looked at the clock. " Colonel; we have 5 minutes before the gate shuts down; when would you recommend a dial in update.?

"4 hours sir; hopefully the reinforcements and Gandalf would be back with the Rangers ; then we can work towards getting back home."

"Colonel; are the elves trustworthy?" asked Hammond ignoring the shocked look from Bradett.

"I think so sir; so far they have been very eager to get us home and they have treated us well."

Hammond nodded but knew deep down inside he would not be satisfied until the team was back on Earth.

"We'll dial again in 4hours, SGC out."

"Yes sir," said O'neill before the transmission cut and the worm hole disengaged.

Hammond turned to Steinberg. " Double the guard in the gate room in-case we get unexpected unfriendly guests from SG1's present location. Good work people; I will speak to you later." The General left.

The TRT watched him go.

"Wow," exclaimed Tony " SG1 has won story of the century! They are really in Middle Earth."

"Do you guys know what this means ?" asked Walter Harriman in a low voice; he was looking at a piece of paper which he had memorised before this current dial in.

"What?" asked Claire.

"In 2 days time it will be February the 26th; the battle near Parth Galen ."

There was silence as the implications set in.

"The death of Boromir; the breaking of the Fellowship," muttered Dr Pierson.

"And they don't want to know about their future?" asked Claire in surprise.

"Maybe they do know a bit; " they turned to Tony " Galadriel had ...or has the talent of forseeing possible futures; maybe that's why they want SG1 back here as soon as possible. Let's face it folks. They don't belong there."

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks everyone for your reviews ; I do not own SG1 or LOTR= hope you all enjoy it!_

CHAPTER 9 OF BURIED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN

XXVI

Lothlorien; Middle-Earth

Melwyn walked quickly to the home he had grown up in; on his way he saw more and more fellow Guardsmen who were dressed in their full battle regalia.

They appeared to be preparing for battle and Melwyn had a very good idea where the venue was going to be.

The door way or the stargate as it was called by the SG1.

Recent events had changed his outlook on life in general and for the first time in years he relished the thought of taking the fight to the Uruk-kai.

Melwyn entered his home with a small smile on his face; which vanished when he saw what his sister was wearing.

She was also dressed in her full battle regalia; at the moment she was trying to put on one of her armoured thigh-high boots.

"Salenia...," he paused unsure of what to say.

She stood up from her chair and looked at him with a firm; stubborn expression.

"Brother; I am well enough to fight; our lord and lady need every able bodied soldier to reclaim the doorway and get SG1 home," she paused.

"I understand and agree," stated Melwyn.

"I also think you have been...," her voice faltered , as she just realized what he had said "wait; you agree with my decision to fight?"

Melwyn found a stool to sit on before replying.

"Sister; I have been an idiot...it took a human for me to see and finally understand what everyone has been trying to tell me. I'm sorry for my behaviour."

Salenia smiled sadly and walked over to her twin brother. She laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 200 years ago their parents had to leave for the Undying lands when their father was poisoned in a skimirsh with a band of orcs.

Melwyn's growing anger and disillusion had started growing from the day their parents left. This was made worse when their close friends who they grew up with lost their lives at the hands of Sauron's forces.

Salenia had watched her brother go from a carefree individual to an embittered angry warrior.

"Then I thank the Valar for the gate and for sending SG1 here."

Melwyn held her hand and sighed. "But it's far from over sister; Gandalf has left to search for some Dunedain."

Salenia looked puzzled. "Why ?"

"I'm not sure; I ...missed most of the discussion because I was been..."

"An ass?" supplied Salenia with a mischevious grin.

Melwyn felt himself smiling back at his sister.

"Yes; if you wish to refer to your only sibling as such; by the by why are you in battle gear?"

Salenia's smile disappeared. "Our Lady sent orders out for everyone to be ready; I heard that earlier she was at the Viewing glades."

Melwyn felt himself go cold at the thought. It was common knowledge among those in Lothlorien that Galadriel had the gift of fore-sight.

He also knew that asking his sister to stay out of the upcoming battle was a lost cause; so he said the second thought on his mind.

"Then I might as well get ready."

XXVII

_**Somewhere far above the realm of Lothlorien...**_

Gandalf looked back at his passenger.

The Ranger still clutched Gwaihir neck feathers tightly; however the old wizard could see the Ranger was bravely trying to look around as the great eagle soared far above the white clouds.

The wizard had been able to find the rangers after a short flight; this was possible due to the valuable information Celeborn relayed to him.

On the way back to Lothlorien; the elf lord's squard had seen the small group of Rangers setting up camp near the Anduin River.

The site was several hours journey from Lothlorien by foot and a bit shorter by horse; but by eagle it was incredibly much shorter.

Gandalf looked to the sides and the other 3 great eagles also carried 2 dunedain each.

An eagle cry from Gwaihir had the wizard looking down and ahead; his face was set in a grim expression as he saw the growing number of uruk-kai around the gate.

"What do you see? " yelled his passenger.

"The enemy!" was Gandalf's answer.

XXVIII

SGC Cheyenne Mountain ; Earth

General Hammond was reading the recent updates from the current gate travels when he heard a knock on his door.

Hammond stared at the door for several seconds; he knew who was behind it. He had informed security to tell the visitors he wanted to see them before the debriefing.

"Come in."

Two men walked in that O'neill had more than once wanted to have shot on sight.

"Colonel Maybourne; Colonel Simmonds; you're back," simply said Hammond. He would treat them with courtesy but he would not pretend to be their friend.

"General Hammond," stated Maybourne with a fake smile " it's good to be back in the SGC; I thought we would start this meeting in the debriefing room."

"In due time colonel; both you have a seat."

The two colonels looked at each other and sat down.

"What is NID doing here?" asked Hammond.

Simmonds smiled a bit uneasily. "Sir; the white house and joint chiefs want us to help retrieve SG1 and establish relations with the Lothlorien government and ..."

"The truth colonel; why are you suddenly interested in a world that is less developed than ours?" cut in Hammond as some of his impatience showed in his voice.

Maybourne frowned. "Alright General; if you insisit...we want the Rings."

Hammond leaned back; how he wished Dr Jackson had been wrong.

"We've had analysts going over the Tolkien books and if what is in there is accurate; then SG1 may have hit a goldmine when they gated to that planet," continued Maybourne.

"Colonel; I find it hard to believe you actually think those weapons exist; are you sure you are not only interested because the elves built a hand device?"

Maybourne smiled thinly. "There is that too; who knows maybe the elves are another version of the Nox."

Hammond gave him a cold smile. "Maybe they are."

He knew the NID had something else up their sleeves and they would not hesitate sacrificing SG1 lives if that was what it took to achieve those goals.

"Gentlemen; let's proceed to the debriefing room. There's some intel we need to go over."

XXIX

Walter Harriman checked his notes a 5th time; in a few moments the debriefing with the NID would start. He wasn't looking forward to it.

"Chief; do you think the NID would get permission to go though the gate?" asked Dr Bradett.

"I sure hope not;" answered Corporal William Pike ; he had been on gate guard duty on the last dial in update from Middle-Earth.

"Have you seen the guys the NID came with? They were armed up to the eyeballs. That is not how a diplomatic force looks like,"continued Billy Pike.

"They want to go after the Ring,"concluded Walter.

"The uruk-kai will have them for lunch and dinner; literally and otherwise if they step through that gate while its in their hands," stated Claire calmly.

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Apophis," stated Corporal Pike.

At that moment one of the doors opened as General Hammond came in with 4 other men. All stood until the senior officers were seated.

Hammond started introductions.

"Our Tolkien Research Team; Chief Master Harriman; Lance Corporal Steinberg; Corporal William Pike; Dr Pierson and Dr Bradett."

"You all recall Colonel Maybourne; Colonel Simmonds; the others are Major Thomas Hadrian and Major Benjamin Makepeace."

Hammond turned to Maybourne. " You have the floor," then the general took a seat.

Maybourne nodded. "Thanks General," he turned his cold eyes on the TRT.

"We're heard of the good work you have been doing; what can you tell us of the Middle-Earth planet?"

Walter swallowed and took the lead. "At 0600hrs today; SG1 gated to ZOH29 which appears to be Middle-Earth. The only video footage we've got is that from initial contact before the uruk-kai over-ran the gate; other intel has been from verbal confirmation from SG1."

Maybourne exchanged a look with Simmonds.

"So; we're not sure if the SG1 are free or prisoners," asked Major Makepeace with a frown on his face.

"What are you saying Major?" asked Hammond; pretty sure where this was going.

"Sir; until we have boots on the ground and eyes where they are useful; verbal confirmation for SG1 is not enough. They could be under duress," calmly replied Makepeace.

"Let me guess; you want to send a team through?" asked Hammond with an icy smile.

Makepeace looked at Maybourne.

"Sir; that would be the most logical plan," agreed Maybourne.

"General Hammond; I have a suggestion," interrupted Claire as the General stared daggers at the NID major.

The general nodded for her to continue.

"Major Maybourne; we can't go through the gate; if its in uruk-kai hands; that's a one-way ticket to their cooking pot," she was satisfied to see the NID members wince at her statement.

"Also Lord Celeborn," they sat up straigther at the name "has explicitly stated he did not want any more personnel coming through; but we can work around that by using the flying MALP that Major Carter designed."

Everyone stared at her. " B-but we have to warn them before hand so as not to affect...future diplomatic negotiations," added Claire.

There was still silence for a few seconds.

"That's a very good idea Dr Bradett," stated Hammond with a kind smile which disappeared when he turned to the NID personnel.

"So Colonel Maybourne; what do you think about that?"

"It's a ...feasible idea...but I still think a team through is the best for intel gathering," persisted the NID colonel.

"In an ideal world it would; however I am not prepared to risk the lives of your men or mine." The general turned to one of the marines standing at the door. "Corporal Jameson; get down to the MALP room and inform them we need an aviator controlled drone for a reconaissance mission on Middle Earth."

"Walter please continue the debriefing,"stated Hammond.

The Chief Master Sergent nodded and continued.

There were no more interruptions as he gave a summary of what had occured since SG1 went to Middle Earth.

Silence reigned for a few seconds after Walter stopped talking.

"Chief ; so we don't know where the other rings are? What of Galadriel's ring?"asked Maybourne.

Walter faced the NID man. " We're not sure sir; at the time it was not considered diplomatic to ask Lord Celeborn if his wife still had Nenya."

Hammond hid a smile at how Walter answered the question.

Maybourne glared at him. "Thanks for your analysis Chief; however I must commend you on compling the 3rd Age Timeline."

Something in the NID colonel's voice made Hammond look closer at him.

"You wish to use it as a bargaining chip," stated the General.

Everyone looked at him.

Maybourne shrugged. "Perhaps; knowing one's future is considered quite desirable."

"Have you not been listening?" blurted out Dr Pierson in a frustrated tone. "The elves do not want to know their future; they have stated it repeatedly."

Maybourne turned a cold eye on him. "If I recall; there are other races apart from the elves who would love to know their future; isn't it so?"

XXX

SGC Cheyenne moutain.

The Cafeteria.

Dr Newson Pall and Corporal Philip Stevens watched the doorway for the 5 members of the TRT. Both were eager to know how the meeting had gone with the NID and the general.

They didn't have long to wait; the 5 came in together and quickly picked up their meals before coming over to the table with the other 2 members.

"What happened?" asked Newson as they sat down.

Billy Pike sighed. "Wish you guys had been there; General Hammond looked ready to take Colonel Maybourne's head off."

The marine quickly gave them a condensed version of the very tense debriefing.

"Hell no! Are the NID nuts?," exclaimed Newson " 1st they want to gate to a place over-run by uruk-kai; now they want to sell the 3rd Age Timeline to the other races?"

"Its all about the rings or the 'Ring'," stated Claire gloomily as she picked at her salad " this whole mission _will _go south if the NID go through the gate."

"Relax Claire," stated Billy " the general has got it covered; he knows what he doing and by the by," he grinned mischeviously " good thinking about the aviator MALP. I swear you must have been military in a previous life."

Claire blushed hotly; as the team mates teased her about her 'hidden' military mind.

All too soon; the meal was at an end and each was silent for a few seconds; then Walter said what was on everyone's mind.

"I hope SG1 make it home in one piece."

"Amen to that Chief," said Pike in a quiet voice.

XXXI

Lothlorien.

The colonel looked at his wrist watch setting it for next dial in check up.

"O'neill," called Teal'c. Jack looked at his long time friend and team mate.

"What's on your mind pal?"

"I believe the elves are mobilising."

That was when O'neill noticed the number of elves who had been at the treeline had doubled and their uniforms had changed.

"We need to get back to Healing house to get Martouf. Sam; Daniel your job is to find out everything you can on the Ancients. I have a funny feeling a lot is going to happen very soon and we may all have to leave in a hurry."

The 4 started walking back deeper into Lothlorien.

Sam looked at Daniel. " So big eagles huh?"

The archaeologist looked blankly at her then realized what she was referring to.

"Oh that! It was magnificent; there were 4 of them and..."then he saw the smirk on the Major's face. " You think I...we're making this up?"

"Wait; I'll show you," he tried to rewind the camcorder; none of them noticed Teal'c looking upwards at a faint odd cry he heard; they also missed the rare look of surprise on his face.

"O'neil is that an eagle ?" asked Teal'c in an odd voice.

The Colonel exchanged a grin with Daniel before looking up.

"What eagle...?" began Sam before she looked up herself and saw the most magnificent and terrifying sight ever.

Her first thought was that there was no way something that big could lift itself off land; her second was Daniel had better be recording this.

Luckily enough the archaeologist had his camcorder firmly trained on the incoming winged party of 4.

"Everybody brace themselves; I believe the Grey Pilgrim Expresss is coming in for a speedy landing and Daniel please keep recording," warned O'neill.

"Shut up Jack," muttered the archaeologist.

Almost as one; the SG1 team moved closer to the nearest tall trees as the forms in the sky came closer and closer; then at the last moment the 4 huge eagles banked right flying so close over the team that Sam could see the figures riding on the eagles as the winds from the birds almost blew them over.

The team of SG1 had to cover their eyes as dust and leaves were picked up by dust devils created by the eagles.

"Come on guys," called O'neill "I think I know where they are headed; let's see who Gandalf invited to the party."

XXXII

_10minutes earlier ..._

Outside the Healing House.

Martouf looked up at the towering trees around him; he couldn't believe the elves lived in and around them.

**Magnificent; thought Lantash to his host and friend.**

"Indeed," muttered Martouf; his trained eye could see the elves were mobilising; a lot of them were dressed in what could only be armour and were carrying weapons. He had got the first inkling of it when a lot of the patients started self discharging themselves against the wishes of their nurses and healers.

"**Martouf" called Lantash "the gould must never know of this planet; they would storm this world for hosts."**

The Tok'ra nodded grimly; in his mind meld with Lady Galadriel he had been shocked to discover she was almost 7,000 years old. She had reached that age without the aid of a sarcophagus. Such a host especially with her powers would be much sort after.

"**Do we offer them an alliance with the Tok'ra?" asked Martouf. Lantash hesitated before answering "I'm not sure that's wise; I get the impression the Lothloriens do not want any outside interference. We must find SG1."**

"I agree," said Martouf out loud as he left the House of Healing.

He began to look at the passing elves; wondering if any of them knew which way the Tauri team had gone.

"Do you need assistance Martouf and Lantash?"

The Tok'ra turned to face a familiar voice which days ago had held him to this plane of existence. His lower jaw dropped when he saw her clearly for the first time.

In his unconsious state; she had been a light holding him in place and taking most of his pain away as Lantash tried to heal both of them. The Tok'ra knew without her; he and Martouf would have died.

Currently she was clad in a close fitting silver white armour; the breast plate had reinforced interlocking overlapping lines which accentuated her feminine figure as well as provided protection from arrows or swords.

He could see the guantlets extended from the wrists to the elbows and covered what looked like sleeves of a chainmail shirt; her legs were also protected by thigh high greaves of the same material. He wondered how heavy the entire armour was. He had no idea it was extremely light and unbelievebly stronger than titanium.

Martouf also had no idea that the armour he was staring at was made entirely out of mithril; a now priceless metal in Middle –Earth.

One thing was clear; she was breath-taking in her battle gear. The smile on her face made him remember his manners and he hurridly closed his mouth.

"Lady Galadriel...I...is something about to occur?"

The Lady of the Wood looked at him for a few seconds.

"A decision is to be made shortly; please come with me and we will meet SG1," she turned and Martouf had no choice but to follow.

"What decision do you speak off?" asked the Tok'ra when he caught up with her.

"The Doorway is very important to you and to your enemies as well; is it not?" asked the elf calmly.

"Yes; it is," replied Martouf just as calmly "however it could be just as useful to you if you need to seek refuge elsewhere from this...war."

Galadriel said nothing for a while; smiling sadly. "I'm afraid; there is no refuge for me until this war is over; no matter where I might be."

The Tok'ra looked a t her face and decided silence was the best answer to that statement.

The two walked on in silence; then 2 elves clad in dark blue silvery armour joined them; a male and female.

Martouf recognised the female; she had been one of the first to self discharge. She nodded and smiled at him; apparently also recognising him; the male nodded silently in his direction.

"Guardsmen Melwyn and Salenia," introduced Galadriel.

"I am Martouf and Lantash," stated the Tok'ra.

"Are you also a member of SG1?" asked Salenia innocently.

Martouf struggled not to laugh as he imagined O'neill's expression if he heard that question.

"No; our worlds are allies. Do you know where they are?" asked Martouf.

"We'll meet them shortly," replied Galadriel.

Before long they came to a small cliff over-looking a flat piece of land; Martouf was still wondering what they were doing there when a loud odd cry had him looking upwards just in time to see 4 enormous flying creatures coming in for a landing.

"Do not be alarmed; Gandalf has returned with our friends and allies," reassured Galadriel.

Martouf was still staring in shock as the eagles landed at the far end of the field; then started walking slowly towards the 4 people of the edge.

"What are you doing out of bed?" asked a familiar voice beside Martouf.

The Tok'ra didn't even bother turning. "Taking in the sights Colonel; could you please tell me what...those are?" he asked in a stunned voice.

O'neill could not help but grin. "Back on Earth; we call them eagles."

Martouf looked at him in shock. "You have these on Earth?"

"Yeah;... but a much smaller breed," admitted the Colonel.

"This is...unbelievable," exclaimed Sam as she watched the huge flying predators approach them.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

Daniel said nothing; just ridiculously happy that he was getting all this on camera.

The first eagle reached the ledge; Gandalf got down first and helped his passenger off who wore a dark brown long hooded cloak; his face was still hidden.

The other eagles deposited their passengers gently on the ledge.

As all watched; Gandalf and the new visitors turned to the eagles and bowed saying a few words in a strange language.

Then Gwaihir replied in the same language before bowing; the great eagle turned his head to look at a shocked SG1 and one stunned Tok'ra; then an odd sound was heard from the eagle before he left with his brethren.

"He just laughed at us," said O'neill in disbelief.

"Oh yes," agreed Gandalf ; looking as cheerful as ever " Gwaihir does have a sense of humour. Now; please meet the Dunedain."

The one Gandalf helped down bowed first to Galadriel and then drew the hood back while turning to face SG1 and Martouf.

A young looking female Dunedain stared at them with angry cold grey eyes.

"I am Eriana; daughter of Alarath; who are you and what brings you to Middle-Earth?"

XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 OF BURIED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN...

XXXIII

Lothlorien.

The hood was drawn back by a tall slim young looking woman with raven-coloured locks and hard grey eyes.

"I am Eriana; daughter of Alarath; who are you and what brings you to Lothlorien?"

There was tense silence as the newcomers glared at SG1 and Martouf.

Melwyn found his gaze riveted on the face of the angry looking female ranger.

As Eriana awaited their answer she recalled how her morning was supposed to have began.

To find out and assess any orc and uruk-kai presence ; the past week had showed reducing uruk-kai and orc numbers in areas close to the Anduin River and she had not thought to worry about Lothlorien.

After-all their defences were more than adequate for the few uruk-kai lurking around.

Then later in the day; her small group of rangers had seen large groups of uruk-kai heading towards the forests of Lothlorien. They seemed to be in a hurry.

This puzzled and worried Eriana; what had emboldened the uruk-kai to tread close to Lothlorien? The rangers had decided to warn the elves.

They were in the process of breaking camp when 4 great eagles landed close to them.

Eriana had been amazed and very worried when she saw who was astride the lead eagle.

Gandalf; also known as Mithrandir; elf friend and wizard.

Even more astonishing was when he told her of a strange device which acted as a doorway between worlds and through it had come a small band of armed humans.

However; what got her upset was that she now knew the reason for the uruk-kai movement.

A team called SG1 had put Lothlorien in danger.

She had listened silently as Gandalf stated the humans came in peace and only wanted to help a friend and ally who had been fleeing from a common enemy.

Eriana looked at the wizard for several moments.

"Forgive me Gandalf; but it appears that these ...strangers have compromised the defence of Lothlorien!"

The wizard sighed. Not another hot headed soldier.

He understood her anger; these Rangers had grown up and trained with the elves of Lothlorien; they shared a kinship and bond with them that the men of Rohan or Gondor would never understand.

Gandalf decided to be blunt since such an approach worked with most stubborn Dunedain.

"Eriana; I do not have time to argue the implications of the presence of our visitors; however what we need to do very soon is decide what to do with the Doorway. That is why I am here with Gwaihir and his brethren. Are you coming to Lothlorien or not?"

The female Dunedain looked at Gandalf then at each of the Rangers. They all nodded.

"Yes; we will come; we were headed that way anyway."

Eriana's mind returned to the present as she noticed the leader; a tall man with iron grey hair glanced at his colleagues; the lady with short blonde hair; the large dark skinned warrior, a sandy brown haired man with a strange device in his hands and a dark haired man in odd clothes who stood beside Galadriel.

The leader turned to the wizard with a questioning look on his face.

Gandalf sighed. "I explained as best as I could...however Eriana needs to hear it from you as well." The old wizard gave the female an exasperated look.

O'neill turned to her. "I see," he said in a tone that spoke volumes.

"Well; Miss Eriana of the Rangers; I'm Colonel Jack O'neill; that's Major Samantha Carter; Dr Daniel Jackson; Teal'c with Junior and Martouf and Lantash."

Eriana opened her mouth to speak.

"Wait!" stated O'neill as he held up a finger "you wanted an explanation and you are so going to get one. We of planet Earth; travelled to your world today because we also are in the middle of a war and are trying to find allies and the Ancients that built the stargates or doorways as you call them. When we got here we found one of our allies who was also seriously injured. Now that's he is much better we are trying to find a way to get back home with minimal casualties. Any more questions!"

To say the colonel was angry was an understatement. He was getting tired of proving constantly that he was not out to harm anyone.

Part of him was not surprised that the human Rangers were even more suspicious of him then the elves.

After all it was natural for humans to hate each other on sight.

Eriana and her rangers kept glaring at O'neill.

"Dunedain," Galadriel's smooth voice seemed to ease the tension. The Lady put her hand on O'neill's forearm.

"Colonel O'neill and his people mean us no harm; they even wish to help. If there is anyone you wish to blame for the gate been unburied; then look no further than me; for I gave permission for it to be erected."

Eriana's face flushed and she broke eye contact with the still seething Colonel; the hard lines leaving her face and revealing a pleasant looking visage.

Only Salenia noticed how intensely Melwyn stared at Eriana. The female elf guardsman made a note to interrogate her brother later.

"Jack," called Galadriel , startling every one as she used his first name "the Dunedain have grown up and trained with our young ones; to them Lothlorien is their second home," explained the Lady gently.

It was now O'neill's turn to feel embarrassed.

"Perhaps...my question was asked in haste...and anger. These are trying days for us all," said Eriana in a milder tone.

Jack simply nodded; still trying to suppress his anger; he turned and saw Melwyn had a wry grin on his face.

The elf's expression made Jack smile.

A discreet cough from Gandalf had everyone turning to look at him.

"Now that we've cleared the air," he gave Eriana a pointed look at which she flushed " do we get this discussion started? We don't have much time."

"Eh...are we going to discuss it here? By the ledge?" asked Daniel.

Gandalf looked around and sat down cross legged on the grassy floor.

"It's as good a place as any."

O'neill turned and saw Galadriel was also sitting down with Melwyn and Salenia following suit.

The Colonel and Martouf exchanged looks.

"Well; when in Rome..." O'neill's voice trailed off as he also did the same; while motioning for his team to go along.

Oddly enough it was only when he was seated that the Rangers followed suit.

There was silence for a few seconds when they were all seated in a rough circle.

"Okay; what's happening now?" asked O'neill.

Galadriel smiled strangely. "We're waiting for some implements...and Gwaihir has come to join us."

That had everyone looking at the ledge and sure enough the great eagle was behind Gandalf.

How the great bird had been able to manage such a feat without anyone hearing was anyone's guess.

Before Jack could say a word; 3 more elves showed up.

One female carried a large silver oblong shallow bowl; the second female elf carried a silvered jar and the third was Cenaron; he was carrying a cloth wrapped bundle. He took his position beside Salenia; touching her right hand briefly as they nodded at each other.

O'neill wondered what the elf scholar had been up to.

The other 2 elves put the bowl before the Lady and left the jar by her right hand; then they left the small group alone.

Galadriel looked at Gandalf and nodded.

"Brothers and sisters" began Gandalf " we are gathered here today to decide on certain matters that have come to our attention. In a short while we will retake the Doorway and assist SG1 and Martouf in returning home. However the matter before us now is what to do with it after our friends return home."

Gandalf and Galadriel looked at Eriana.

The female Dunedain stared at the 2 powerful people before her.

"You want me to make a decision?"

O'neill suddenly felt sorry for the girl; it was obvious life so far had been difficult for her but it didn't seem fair to suddenly drop her into such a situation. Galadriel sent a dry smile in his direction.

"_**She's not a girl Jack; she is 87 summers old; a youngling but definitely not a child."**_

O'neill felt his jaw drop as he heard the Lady's thoughts for the second time.

"Sir; are you okay?" he turned to see Sam looking at him anxiously.

"Eh...yeah; just peachy," he commented faintly.

In the meantime Eriana was trying to come to terms with what the Lady and Gandalf were asking of her and the Dunedain.

"Eriana," began Galadriel gently "the elves are leaving; the gate was brought to Middle Earth millennia ago by the Gate builders. The doorway is for all of us; but we cannot use it where we are going. Someone must become the new Keeper."

Eriana's eyes opened wide as she suddenly grasped the implications of what Galadriel was saying.

Gandalf looked at the elf queen.

"My Lady; if you may," he pointed to the bowl.

Galadriel nodded and took the jar in her right hand; she passed the left hand gently over the opening talking softly and for a brief moment Jack caught a glint of light reflect off her middle finger.

It had to be Nenya; one of the elf rings.

Then Galadriel lifted the jar high up and poured the contents into the silver bowl; it was water unlike any that SG1 or the Tok'ra had seen; it was sparkling as it flowed into the bowl; not one drop splashed and not a sound was heard as it hit the bottom of the shallow bowl.

Almost instantly the water was still and crystal clear; then became cloudy ; Galadriel began to speak.

"Show us the past." The water's surface changed to show a space battle; a gould alkesh attacking a second one.

"What in the world...?" began O'neill.

"That's ...my ship," muttered Martouf in shock.

"We're seeing the attack on your ship?" asked an equally stunned Daniel.

"Unbelievable," muttered Sam.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

No one scolded them for speaking. O'neill looked quickly at the Rangers; they seemed just as stunned as SG1 ; only Gandalf looked calm.

Galadriel passed her hand over the water and the next scene showed the enemy gould alkesh exploding and Martouf's ship burning as an emergency pod left the doomed spacecraft.

The pod plummeted to the planet beneath it.

The scene changed again to show Martouf been pulled out of the wreckage by some elves and taken on a stretcher. The healing house was shown as Galadriel tried to treat him; there were also brief images of the elves working hard in an armoury, probably making the gould hand device.

Then the next scene showed the SGC as SG1 was preparing to gate to Middle-Earth. O'neill looked sharply at Galadriel.

She smiled serenely at him and continued to weave her magic.

"That is Earth?" asked Eriana as she pointed to the gate departure room image.

"Yes," replied O'neill.

The female ranger took note of the weapons in the gate room; the soldiers and the surrounding grey strong looking walls.

"So ; you do have a war to fight as well," she said softly; with some understanding in her eyes.

O'neill sighed unable to take his eyes off the impossibility before him.

"Yes we do."

The next image showed SG1 arriving on Middle-earth and meeting Gandalf and the elves; then the final scene was the cloudy image.

"And now several possible futures await; do you wish to see one of them?" asked Galadriel grimly.

The audience looked at her.

XXXIV

SGC Cheyenne Mountain.

Master Sergeant 'Sly' Siler put in the last screwed in the last nail and stood back from the airborne MALP.

"Now for the fun bit," he muttered as he took up the controls.

He quickly warned his colleagues he was about to test the MALP; the response was instantaneous; everyone took cover. He ignored them and concentrated on the controls.

A whirling sound was heard as the small plane's engine went on; Siler went backwards slowly as the small MALP took off and launched itself straight into the air; nose pointed towards the ceiling.

He manoeuvred the joy stick; levelling the small craft off while keeping it airborne; then he made a slow circular sweep of the room.

"Ben; is the camera working?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the MALP.

"Yes , Master Sergeant, visual quality is however still a bit grainy."

Siler nodded slowly. "Okay; well at least the MALP can fly; we just need to sort out the camera."

"How long will that take?" asked a familiar voice from the doorway.

The engineer turned and at the same time accidently turned the MALP towards Colonel Maybourne who had walked in unannounced.

The MALP did a remarkable imitation of a nose dive manoeuvre towards the air-force officer. He immediately ducked as Siler hurriedly adjust the flight route and levelled it off to fly over the colonel.

"Sorry sir; didn't hear you come in."

Siler was oblivious of the murderous look the colonel was sending his way; the engineer was too busy trying to familiarize himself with the control of the MALP.

Maybourne angrily adjusted his uniform while trying to ignore the smirks on some of the scientists' faces. "I asked when will the MALP be ready?"

"Not sure sir, "answered Siler as he risked a quick glance in the colonel's direction "the video feed needs to be adjusted first; may take a while."

"I want it ready in less than 30 minutes Master Sergeant."

Now Siler looked fully at the Colonel.

"Sir; General Hammond stated I report directly to him; sir," he said in a polite but firm tone. The MALP continued to fly circles around the room.

Maybourne tried to glare at the technician but also tried to maintain an eye on the flying MALP; finally he sighed in annoyance.

"Fine," he snarled; then walked away; wishing for the hundredth time that he was in charge of the SGC so that he could fire a lot of people he disliked.

Siler turned his attention back to the flying MALP. "Fun's over people; back to work."

XXXV

Lothlorien

There was silence as the question hung in the air.

O'neill looked at his teammates and Martouf; they appeared a bit nervous. He turned to Eriana; there was fear on her face and those of the other rangers.

Cenaron; Melwyn and Salenia looked worried.

Gandalf looked very grave; while Galadriel waited for an answer.

The Colonel looked at the Lady for several moments.

"I choose not to know."

O'neill did not miss the look of relief that appeared briefly on Gandalf's face.

"Why? Do you not realize what a gift the Lady offers?" asked Eriana with a stunned look on her face.

O'neill took his time answering; something told him a flippant answer would not be appreciated.

Then he suddenly remembered a movie he had watched a while ago.

"Back on Earth; there a...story about someone who knew how future events would turn out; however one saying I took away from the story was ...the future is not set; there is no fate but what we make for ourselves," he paused to let the words sink in.

"Many would argue with you about the value of knowing the future; but I would rather trust my instincts and my team as we live in the now," he stopped ; not sure what to say next.

He looked round and was surprised to see the understanding and respective look on Melwyn's face. Daniel looked relieved , Martouf was impressed; while Sam looked at O'neill as if he was someone else. Teal'c was being... Teal'c.

Galadriel smiled at him. "_**Correct answer Colonel O'neill."**_

The smile disappeared as she turned to Eriana. " Your decision?"

Eriana was silent for a long moment as she stared at the cloudy bowl of water.

"Colonel O'neill's words are wise; I agree...I will live in the now rather than for a possible future which may not occur."

Gandalf nodded. " A wise choice," he paused " now on to the next topic. Rangers you have seen what can be done with the doorway; what are your thoughts on the matter?"

Eriana looked at the other rangers; then she nodded at a man with a lined weathered face and grey iron shoulder length hair held back in a pony tail.

"I am Reathor; son of Astaris. Your doorway appears heavily defended; is that as normal?"

"Yes," replied O'neill casually " why do you ask?"

"It appears you fear an attack by your enemy for such a presence to be maintained at all times; we in comparism are few and stretched thin. Soon the elves will leave and our duties and this war will prevent us from guarding the doorway as it should be," he turned back to Eriana.

She nodded slowly. "Then it is decided."

O'neill had a sinking suspicion where this was going.

"What do you mean? What have you decided?" asked Sam

Eriana looked at the female Major human before her; in different clothing she could be mistaken for Rohirrim; these people had to be related to the Middle-earth humans but unfortunately there will not be an opportunity to find out more.

"Once we send you home; we have no choice but to bury the doorway. I am sorry."

XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX

_Hi everyone; sorry about the wait; this week has been a tough one for me! But hey i'm still here and by the by; hope y'all like the Terminator reference. I just love those movies. please enjoy!_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 OF BURIED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN

XXXVI

Lothlorien.

Stunned silence from the SG1 met Eriana's announcement.

Melwyn felt abit sad as well; if this decision had been made several hours earlier he would have been leaping for joy; but now he knew that he might never see SG1 again after they return to Earth.

He looked at the Colonel; he was staring at the ground; a grave look on his face.

"Wait; you can't just bury it... I mean you just met us!" said Daniel pleadingly.

"Daniel...," began O'neill in a warning tone.

"I...there is so much we can learn from you; we can get our government teach you how to use the gate...we could send help..."

"And what of the Gould?" cut in O'neill sharply.

Everyone looked at him.

"Martouf; can the gould ships detect gates from space ?"

The Tok'ra's face paled. "Yes...but if its buried deep enough especially under rock with high metal content; it will be virtually undetectable."

O'neill turned back to the Rangers and their curious expressions.

"The Gould are our enemy; they are arrogant parasitic snake like beings who exist by forcing humans to be their hosts. They do this by burrowing into your brain; taking over one's will and living there for the rest of one's life," he paused "one thing I _**think**_ I know is that they do not know this world exists. If they did they would attack this world for hosts.

Our world was safe for 4000 years while the gate was buried; it was after we dug it up and used it...that the Gould knew of us and it is because of them our gate is so heavily fortified. I believe burying your gate is a damn good idea."

There was silence as the Rangers thought over his words.

"I...have never heard of such a race," said Eriana slowly; O'neill could hear the doubt in her voice.

The colonel stared a look with Martouf. O'neill nodded slightly.

The Tok'ra bent his head then looked up into Eriana's face as his eyes glowed.

All the Rangers automatically reached for their nearest weapons.

"Peace!" barked Gandalf; "let him speak."

The Tok'ra nodded in the wizard's direction and Lantash spoke in his eerily deep echoing voice.

"_**I am Lantash who resides in my friend and host Martouf; we are the Tok'ra; we will only blend with humans who wish it. The Tok'ra and host share equal rights and I will never attempt to control Martouf's will by force.**_

_**The Tok'ra is a resistance group which fights the System Lords; the leaders of the Gould.**_

_**What O'neill said is true; the Gould must never know of the world ; I swear none of us will betray you."**_

The eyes glowed once more; then Martouf was back in control.

Eriana looked paler then usual ; but her voice was strong when she spoke.

"Colonel O'neill; Martouf and Lantash; thank you for your honesty and advice. We will stand by our decision."

O'neill sent a warning look in the archaeologist's direction; but there was no need. The good doctor had finally realized how dangerous the gate could be to the people of Middle-Earth.

The colonel just hoped the gould who attacked Martouf had not sent off a distress signal before been blown up.

"_**Do not fret O'neill; he was not able to,"**_ came a thought from Galadriel.

O'neill stared at her.

"This," she pointed at the bowl " shows a lot more than you realize; he did not have enough time."

"Okayyy...I'll take your word for it," said the colonel warily as he eyed the silver bowl; he wondered if it was some sort of monitoring device.

"Colonel...?" called Sam in a concerned voice.

"Later ,Sam," stated O'neill in a low voice.

The major had no choice but to wait for a later explanation.

"**I have a question,"** asked a deep voice above Gandalf.

O'neill was startled again; he had forgotten all about the giant eagle.

"Oh my God..." began Sam.

"He talks?" asked Daniel in disbelief. For some odd reason Teal'c was smiling.

"Yes, Gwaihir?" said Galadriel with a smile.

"**On our way here we saw more uruk-kai heading for the doorway; can you show us their current location?"**

Galadriel nodded and waved her hand over the silver bowl.

The cloudy water cleared to show a large group of uruk-kai running; they seemed in a hurry to get somewhere.

"They will get to the doorway before your next timed discussion with Earth," stated Galadriel in a calm voice.

Now O'neill realized how Celeborn had got most of his intel.

"I see," he stated ; seeing the Elf Queen in a new light.

At first he thought the highly impressive looking armour was for show; as a way to raise moral in her people; like Queen Elizabeth the First did when she rode with her armies before the battle with Spain ; during which she did not engage in battle.

He had the growing suspicion that Galadriel was not one to sit back and be protected; before this day was over the Elf Queen was going to be physically engaged in battle.

"**My brothers and I would like to help," **continued Gwaihir.

O'neill turned back to the great eagle.

"How, if I may ask?" he shouted back; strangely enough he felt rather calm talking to a massive bird who could eat him up in one bite.

There was an odd crackle from the flying predator.** "It's been a while since my brethren and I hunted uruk-kai. It would be a pleasure to do so now."**

For the first time; Gandalf looked a bit nervous.

"Is that wise old friend?"

Gwaihir looked down at the ancient wizard.

"**Do not fret elf-friend; we shall prevail."**

Meanwhile O'neill grinned broadly. "Now; that's initiative thinking."

"Gwaihir; we are most grateful for your assistance," said Galadriel with a bow of her head.

"**I will tell the others and we will be about the Hunt."** The eagle made to leave.

O'neill stood. "Hey buddy!"

Gwaihir turned to look at him.

" Be careful out there and ...God speed."

"**Likewise Colonel; likewise,"** then the great eagle left; picking up speed as he called out to the other eagles; then all 4 were suddenly airborne and flying quickly away.

O'neill could have sworn he had seen a smile on the eagle's face before he left.

He turned to see Galadriel had stood up and so had the rest. She had picked up the bowl; he watched as she walked to a tree and poured the now clear water at the base; then a female elf who had come earlier took the bowl from her and walked away.

The Colonel found himself wishing he had taken a closer look at the innocuous looking silver bowl.

"Now; we need to prepare; I have word that the other reinforcements have arrived. Dunedain; we must find you suitable armour; we don't have much time," said Galadriel solemnly.

O'neill had to keep reminding himself that Galadriel was telepathic. She must be communicating with Celeborn.

The Lady turned to SG1 and Martouf . " Do you wish a change of armour as well? It might be awkward as you have not trained in such before."

"I'm good; but thanks for the offer; Teal'c and I will be okay; Major Carter and Dr Jackson and Martouf will not be taking part in the attack on the gate."

"What?" said Martouf and Daniel at the same time.

"Sir..." began Sam as a familiar stubborn look appeared on her face.

O'neill talked over their voices. " Major Carter; your _**orders**_ are to protect Martouf so that we can get the priceless cure which _**only he knows**_ back to where it is most needed; Daniel; you know Ancient and a whole lot of other stuff that involves the gate; you cannot be risked."

"Sir..." began Sam again.

"You have your orders Major," O'neill repeated firmly.

Sam tried not to glare at him as military discipline finally kicked in.

"Yes sir, " she said through gritted teeth. She looked round and saw that the elves and Rangers had moved away and were pretending not to be paying attention.

That made her even more angry and embarrassed at been ordered to babysit.

A part of her knew the Colonel was only trying to protect her but she wondered if it was because of her gender ...or because of something else.

O'neill turned to an expressionless Martouf and one fuming archaeologist.

"Alright campers; we better get moving."

XXXVII

Celeborn went over the map for the area around the doorway. The artefact was located at the bottom of the hill; that would favour the archers but his main concern was the 400 more uruk-kai a few hours away.

"**Worry no more my heart; Gwaihir and his brethren have offered to go on a Hunt. The Valar have favoured us today."**

Celeborn smiled as his wife's presence withdrew from his mind; he sent a short prayer upwards for the great eagles' safety.

"My Lord," called a familiar voice behind him.

Celeborn turned to face 2 familiar faces. He smiled as he clasped hands with the elves before him.

"Haldir, Rumil; it's good to see you," he frowned as he realised something was wrong "where's your brother; Orophin?"

The 2 elves looked at each other.

"He is well but he had to stay with the convoy of evacuees," started Haldir "my Lord the convoy was attacked shortly after we got your orders for more soldiers."

Celeborn felt his heart rate pick up.

The 3 brothers were part of the elf Rangers who patrolled the northern forests of Lothlorien; however due to the evacuation of their people ; Celeborn had placed them as leaders of a group of soldiers whose main objective was to get the civilians to the ships bound for the Undying Lands.

"What happened?"

"I believe the uruk-kai were headed towards the artefact we saw on our way in. It was ill luck that we ran into each other. We were able to protect the convoy and chase them off.

They seemed more intent on getting to the artefact than killing us; but I did not feel it would be wise to leave the civilians unprotected; so I split our forces. I left 94 soldiers with convoy and brought with me 40."

Celeborn rubbed his forehead wearily. He had wanted 110 soldiers.

"That brings our available forces to 345," he sighed "Haldir; you did the right thing; get your armour on and prepare the forces for a briefing. I will be with you soon."

XXXVIII

Melwyn hung back as Salenia struck up a conversation with Eriana.

For the first time in his life; the elf was unable to find the words to start a conversation. Part of him was alarmed he was thinking of how to talk to a young woman when he should be preparing himself mentally for war.

When Galadriel had offered to give them armour; he had almost voiced his disapproval. He did not want to see Eriana harmed; however he stopped himself in time.

He had trained with other Dunedain; this war was their life before they were born and to tell them not to fight was an unforgivable act.

This was the first time Melwyn had met this particular Ranger; he wondered where he had been when she did her training with the Lothlorien Rangers.

Dunedain; started training as soon as they could walk; they lived and slept on horses and learnt how to survive in the wild. Their life span was often cut short at the hands of orcs or uruk-kai.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard O'neill ask Cenaron a question.

"So, buddy; what have you been up to? You kinda disappeared for a bit."

Melwyn couldn't help but smile at the human's casual attitude; he had seen through the order the Colonel gave to the female member of his unit.

It was obvious he cared for her and wanted to protect her; Melwyn wondered if Major Carter realized the Colonel's real reason for the orders.

XXXIX

Cenaron turned to answer O'neill's question.

"I was gathering what I could find about the Gate builders; Lady Galadriel thought such knowledge might be useful to you."

"Oh yes it is !" said Daniel excitedly as he pushed the Colonel out of the way.

"Wow Danny boy! An excuse me would have sufficed!" complained O'neill.

"Eh sorry Jack," apologised Daniel absentmindedly "Cenaron what did you find?"

The elf scholar sighed. " Not much I'm afraid; we had already moved half of the library to the ships bound for the Undying Lands; it was extremely fortunate that we found this in the first place," he gave Daniel a slim leather bound book. "It gave us the buried location of the doorway."

The archaeologist accepted the book as he thanked the elf; he quickly looked through it and almost stopped in his tracks.

"Anything you would like to share Daniel?" asked O'neill.

"Jack; its...its written in Ancient!"

The major and the colonel shared a quick look.

"What does it say?" asked Sam curiously.

"Gate addresses," answered Cenaron.

SG1 and Martouf stared at him in shock.

"I read and speak the Gate builder's language and Gate Addresses is the title of the book I just gave Daniel."

"Do you already know how to use the gate?" Teal'c asked a question that O'neill was dying to ask.

Cenaron smiled sadly. "The gate builders left us with the knowledge; but...we have not had the opportunity to put it to use."

"Is there any other knowledge they left...like how to build certain stuff?" asked O'neill.

"Jack..." started Daniel with a warning in his voice.

"It's alright Daniel," said Cenaron in a reassuring voice "the knowledge they left was a lot; our ancestors also gave them much in return. I did not have a chance to go through much of books before we sent them to the ships; war limits what one does in his or her free time," his last few words sounded a bit bitter.

There was silence for a while.

"How many gate addresses are in the book Daniel?" asked O'neill.

"89," answered Cenaron.

They all looked at him.

The elf shrugged "That book _**did**_ give us the location of the doorway; I had to read the rest of it."

"So; you're just going to give us these gate addresses?" asked Sam in disbelief.

"Do not fret; the book Daniel holds is a copy. That's the reason for my disappearance earlier."

The archaeologist was astonished.

Cenaron and his people had done so much for SG1 and Martouf and were about to attack a horde uruk-kai to get them home.

"Cenaron...I don't know what to say."

"Words are not necessary; it is the least we can do to help you in your battle against the Gould. Be warned though that those locations are very old; no one knows what awaits in those places or even if the Gate Builders are still there."

O'neill nodded. " I agree; but any information about the Ancients could be extremely helpful."

The topic changed as Major Carter asked Cenaron about Gwaihir and his brethren. O'neill watched the two talk and thought how similar the elf scholar was to a certain SGC archaeologist.

The colonel tried very hard not to think of who his counterpart in Middle-earth may be.

Then O'neill heard Cenaron say something.

"I also have a few things for you and Martouf," he unrolled the bundle of cloth to reveal 2 gould healing hand devices and one zat gun.

"One of these is the one you used Major Carter; the second is a spare that was completed 2 hours ago and Martouf; the smiths were finally able to repair your weapon. They said it was harder than the healing device."

O'neill stared at Cenaron then turned to look at a stunned Martouf.

"I...it was almost destroyed in the crash!" exclaimed the Tok'ra.

"Yes," agreed Cenaron calmly "Lantash asked the Lady if she could attempt a repair of it; however the healing device was the most important project."

O'neill and Teal'c shared a long look. The colonel was recalling how the Jaffa had cautioned him that the elves may be as powerful as the Nox.

"Why did you make a second healing device?" asked Sam.

Cenaron looked at the Major with a very solemn expression.

"The Lady _**saw**_ you will need the both of them very soon."

XL

Celeborn put on the left gauntlet and looked at his image in the long mirror.

He wore armour similar in design to his wife's but while her's shone as silver he's was dark blue ; almost black. He felt his right hand clench as he thought of his wife going into battle.

She had done it before ; more times than he felt comfortable with and each time he was afraid he would lose her. He sighed deeply as he felt her presence behind him.

"The time draws near husband; let not your heart grow weary," she said softly in sindarin.

Celeborn turned to his life-mate. He put a gloved hand on her right cheek.

"With you by my side; it will never grow weary," he smiled tenderly at her.

The silence between them was full and peaceful for a few brief moments.

"Our soldiers await; My Lord," whispered Galadriel.

Celeborn nodded and the 2 co-rulers left to address their soldiers; one ancient wizard; one Tok'ra and one SGC team.

XLI

O'neill did a weapons check once more; his M9 was fully loaded ; his Gerber Mark II fighting knife was firmly in its sheath on the waist and the 2nd Mark I was strapped to his right boot.

He inspected the P90; loaded clip was full; 3 spares on his person and his zat gun was working perfectly. He had checked it a few minutes earlier; by using a piece of dead wood as target practice.

As he made a final check he could feel someone watching him.

"What's on your mind Major ?" he asked without turning.

"Sir...I request permission to come along and help in retaking the gate."

"Request denied; I will say this only once; you are to guard Martouf; he is your responsibility. Is that clear?" he turned a steely look in her direction.

"Yes sir," answered Sam quietly. Then she walked a small distance away and started rechecking her own weapons intently; she did not want to say something she would regret later.

O'neill watched her go; then went back to checking his weapons.

He heard voices and looked up to see Melwyn and Martouf heading his way.

"What now," muttered O'neill.

Earlier on Cenaron, Salenia , Gandalf and Galadriel had left with the Dunedain to assist them in getting their armour.

Melwyn had taken SG1 and the Tok'ra to a clearing where other elves in armour also waited. The visitors had earned more than a few quiet looks from the other elves.

Daniel had walked over to one of them to ask questions; it seemed like he had some difficulty communicating.

Teal'c was keeping an eye on both the archaeologist and the elves.

O'neill wondered if the elves had been ordered not to interact with SG1; hence the reason for the lack of their social skills.

"O'neill," called Martouf " Melwyn has a few questions for you."

"Fire away," said O'neill quietly.  
>Melwyn looked puzzled by the expression.<p>

"It's ...a common expression among his people," explained Martouf who had been hanging around Salmek and his host Jacob one too many times.

"I see. What I wanted to ask was...about your combat experience."

The colonel was a bit surprised at this question. "Why?"

Melwyn hesitated ; then chose his words with care.

"You and Teal'c will be in the front with Lady Galadriel; I am one of her Guardsmen; my unit has trained for centuries to protect her in the thickest of the fight; we will need to know if we have to adapt our methods with the two of you," asked the elf politely.

In summary are we going to be a liability; thought O'neill.

"Wait a minute...did you just say the Lady is going to be at the front?" asked Daniel . He and Teal'c had walked up to them in time to hear Melwyn's question. Sam had also drawn nearer to listen in.

The elf sighed. "Yes; she's going into battle."

"Y...you can't be serious! I mean...if she gets injured or..."

"Daniel; I don't think this will be her first battle," said O'neill meaningfully.

The colonel turned back to Melwyn.

"I have never done protection detail before; but I've been in a few fire-fights in my line of work." One too many black op missions flashed before his eyes.

Melwyn looked at him closely for a long moment. The elf could see a fellow warrior in-front of him; who was none too fond of war.

He nodded; satisfied with what he saw.

"I will be with you and Teal'c to interpret the orders our unit as we follow the Lady into battle."

"Thanks," said O'neill "by the by; I see not many of your colleagues are that eager to talk to us."

"Oh; that's because of the language Jack," explained Daniel.

O'neill looked at the archaeologist.

"Most of the elves speak Sindarin; the guy I just spoke to ; knows a bit of Westron; which is English to us."

"Not many of my people speak Westron," added in Melwyn.

"And is Westron spokely widely among the humans on Middle-Earth?" asked an interested Martouf.

"Yes," answered Melwyn.

O'neill's was about to ask another question when he saw Celeborn and Galadriel heading towards their small group.

The Lord of Lothlorien had a large rolled up parchment in his right hand.

"Colonel O'neill; Major Carter; Teal'c, Dr Jackson," he paused " we need to discuss the attack before I brief the soldiers."

"By all mean," said O'neill.

Celeborn moved to a tree stump nearby and used it as a table to spread out the map. On it was marked the stargate and the enemy forces around it.

"Here is our objective; we are on a gentle sloping hill; the archers will have a sizable advantage as we move to engage the enemy, " he looked at Galadriel " my Lady will lead the first wave ; surrounded by her Guardsmen and yourself and Teal'c. Please heed Melwyn's advice ; his unit had worked closely with Galadriel many times."

O'neill nodded grimly.

"From the description of your weapons; the loud report would frighten the enemy; do not worry of our soldiers; their helms will cover their ears.

Gandalf and I will be in the second wave; my unit will split in two and will attempt to circle the enemy but leave them a small area to escape. Be extremely careful of the berserker uruks; they will have only helms and leg armour; it takes more than a few deep cuts to kill them for they truly live up to their title."

Celeborn waited for the grim assessment to set in.

"We must attack the gate soon; in a few hours it will be dark and the orcs who can only come out in the dark will be here reinforcing the uruk-kai. I fear if we delay; they might try to take the doorway away from its current location."

O'neill looked sharply at him. "That is so not going to happen."

"I agree," said Celeborn firmly.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 OF BURIED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN.

XLII

SGC Cheyenne Mountain; Earth.

General Hammond looked through another document about supplies for the base.

The truth was that he had read that same sheet 4 times; he was finding it hard to concentrate.

Maybourne and his group had him worried; the last he saw of the 2 NID colonels was more than an hour ago. He was sure the colonel was on the phone to Senator Kinsey complaining as usual.

Hammond had already received news of Maybourne trying to browbeat Siler into working faster.

The general smiled dryly; a lot of people thought the technician was a push over until they clashed with him.

A knock on his door had him look up sharply.

He glanced at the clock on his desk. This better be who he thought it was.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked Major Louis Ferretti; leader of SG2.

"Sir; you wanted to see me?" asked the airman as he stood respectively before the general.

Hammond hid the relief he felt when he saw Ferretti walk through the door.

"Major; in a short while we'll be dialling the Middle-Earth planet in order to send an aviator MALP through to see what is on the other side."

Ferretti looked concerned. "Sir; are the elves our enemy?"

Hammond sighed. "No; but I would rest easier knowing what is on the other side of the gate; in case we need to carry out a rescue operation," he paused.

"SG3 and SG4 are currently on missions; tell SG5 to get ready; you might need them as backup. You will also be taking 2 extra men with you; Corporal Phillip Stevens and Corporal William Pike."

"Sir?" asked Ferretti ; a bit confused.

Hammond reached for a document beside him. "According to this; the majority of the elves speak sindarin; a few speak westron which is English to us. Stevens and Pike are the only sindarin speakers on the base with combat experience."

"Yes sir," Ferretti paused; clearly wanting to say more but uncertain about how the question would be received.

"What's on your mind son?" asked Hammond.

"Sir, will the NID squad be joining us if we have to go through the gate."

Hammond didn't waste time in answering.

"No; any more questions?"

Major Ferretti was successful in keeping the smile off his face as he replied. "No sir."

"Dismissed."

Ferretti nodded and left in search of the 2 teams and the sindarin speaking marines.

XLIII

Lothlorien.

Major Carter found herself counting the elves standing in the clearing.

She had heard Celeborn inform the Colonel that their forces numbered 345 against 521. The dark expression on the Colonel's face spoke volumes.

Sam was still mad she was not going to take part in the fighting; yet part of her could see it made sense for someone to watch over Martouf.

The Tok'ra had not protested much; but it seemed strange that he was paying very close attention to the battle plans.

Sam then noticed Melwyn look at a group approaching and an odd expression appeared on his face; the Major followed his gaze and saw the Dunedain had changed their original outfits of brown leather tunics and trousers to dark blue breast plates; vambraces and thigh long greaves.

Sam had watched documentaries and movies on Middle Age wars; the armour always looked clunky and heavy; but the armour she saw before her looked light and was a work of art. It was impressive

She wondered if it could withstand a P90 or a Jaffa staff weapon.

O'neill also noticed the distracted look on Melwyn's face and turned to see who he was looking at.

The Dunedain had returned with Salenia , Cenaron and Gandalf. The wizard was the only one without armour. Instead he had a grey cloak on.

"Gandalf's going into battle as well as Cenaron," Daniel said meaningfully.

The colonel shrugged. " Don't look at me ; he's over a 100 centuries old; probably picked up a thing or two over that period and as for their _archaeologist_...he's probably done this a lot more that you have."

Daniel just glared at the Colonel.

The group walked up to them.

Celeborn bowed to each of the Dunedain who responded in kind; speaking in sindarin .

"Well kiddies; you do look good," exclaimed O'neill casually.

"Thank you," said Eriana with a small smile " it's not often we get to dress up for uruk-kai."

O'neill counted the 7 small knives he could see tucked around her outfit and the long scimitar like sword she had strapped to her right side.

"I can see you put a lot of thought into picking your outfit."

"To meet the uruk-kai; one must look their best," mockingly agreed one of the male Rangers.

Celeborn smiled a little at the grim humour. "Dunedain; thank you for joining us; I know how effective you are together so you shall be in Gandalf's division."

He nodded to the ancient wizard; who was armed with a staff and a sword.

"Now; I have to address the others; may we all meet again." The Lord of Lothlorien bowed his head then walked away towards the other waiting silent elves..

O'neill touched his cap in response and turned back in time to see Melwyn starring intently at Eriana.

The female Dunedain was talking to Salenia and had not yet noticed.

The Colonel walked up to Melwyn who had stood a little distance from the group.

"Buddy; are you alright ?"

The elf stared at him; then his fair complexion seemed to redden slightly.

"I...I am perfectly fine," he sighed and looked around " some of us will not see the next dawn."

O'neill nodded; knowing the feeling all too well.

"You can only do your best Melwyn; worrying about your sister and...Eriana will impair your judgment in battle."

O'neill watched Melwyn's face go still at the Ranger's name; after a few moments the elf smiled dryly.

"Is that why you _ordered_ Major Carter to babysit Martouf ?" he asked softly.

O'neill looked at the perceptive elf. " Maybe."

"Indeed," said the elf; sounding unerringly like Teal'c.

"Warriors," both turned to face Galadriel " Celeborn is ready to address us all."

Everyone turned to see the Lord of Lothlorien at the front of the gathered soldiers.

He began to speak in sindarin.

Melwyn translated as Cenaron did the same for Daniel and Sam.

"_Defenders of Lothlorien; today we go out to meet the uruk-kai; our objective is to re-take the doorway; send our friends home and bring the artefact back to Lorien. Many of you may ask why we risk so much; then know this; for our friends are at war in their homeworld against a cruel enemy and if they do not return to aid those they defend; countless lives will be lost or enslaved!"_

O'neill felt his lower jaw drop as he heard Melwyn keep translating. Celeborn seemed intent on informing the elves what they were risking their lives for.

The colonel felt some so-called politicians back home could learn a thing or two from the elf lord.

"_Defenders; are you ready for battle?"_

A resounding roar was the answer he got.

O'neill found himself covering his ears in surprise as he watched more than 300 formerly stoic elves and 7 rangers yell their approval for battle.

Sam; Daniel and Martouf also looked stunned ; Teal'c raised an eyebrow while Gandalf was grinning like a mad man.

Celeborn waved once and there was instant silence. _"Then let's not keep them waiting!" _

The elves quietly and quickly divided themselves into their respective groups.

"Well here goes," muttered O'neill to himself as he and Teal'c moved to join Melwyn's and Salenia's unit.

He saw Martouf, Sam and Daniel moving towards them and frowned.

"We have to be nearby once you secure the gate; colonel," said the Tok'ra calmly.

"Just keep out of the way," said O'neill.

"SG1," they all turned to Gandalf.

"Till we meet again," the wizard nodded at them quickly then moved off to lead the elves and Rangers waiting nearby.

Galadriel's group started moving; the elf Lady had put on her shining helm guard.

O'neill took one more look at her shining armour and prayed the elves knew what they were doing when they made her such an _**outstanding**_ target.

XLIV

Cul-ghat watched the treelines. The elves were up to something; he could feel it. He hated been this close to their protected realm.

One day; he swore he would get into their forest and burn it to the ground; while slaughtering every elf he could get his hands on.

He glanced at the large metal ring beside him; it was important; already he had studied the structures and saw they could be removed.

All he needed was enough forces and time.

One of his soldiers ran up to him and quickly told him he had sighted the enemy.

Cul-ghat stared at him for several moments after he told his leader who was at the fore-front of the forces.

Fair Galadriel; Sauron's swore enemy was coming out to play.

Cul-ghat smiled evilly; yes she would be a worthy target.

XLV

Before long the elves had reached the boundary and could hear the snarls of their enemy. O'neill looked at the sky; it was still day but for how long?

On the way they had seen wagons and quiet large horses attached to them; a few elves stayed with the transport which was for the stargate.

He looked at his watch; 90 more minutes to dial in time.

The colonel hoped the fight would be over so he could get Martouf and his team home. That is provided they lived through this.

He turned to Sam; Daniel and Martouf. "Alright guys; this is as far as you go," he stated firmly.

"Major; If... something goes wrong; your main objective is getting Martouf and Dr Jackson home. Understood? "

"Yes sir," said Sam quietly.

"Jack; Teal'c ...be careful out there," said Daniel in a worried voice.

"We'll be fine," said O'neill calmly; then he and the Jaffa walked away to join up with the others.

Galadriel's group waited until the colonel rejoined them; the Lady nodded to him and Teal'c; unsheathed her long scimitar-like sword; then set off on a run downhill towards the enemy.

"Follow!" ordered Melwyn as the Lady of the Woods led the attack. O'neill and Teal'c managed to keep pace.

The uruk-kai around the gate saw the group running towards them and began to snarl as they moved to close the gap. A swishing sound was heard in the air as a group of archers following Galadriel's group put several arrows in the uruk-kai trying to get to her.

More of the uruk-kai were riveted on the leading elf in shining armour and were quite intent on attacking her; some of them saw the hard, feral smile that came on her face as they got nearer and it was enough to frighten some of them.

However ; the berserker uruks were another matter entirely; consumed by their rage they were intent on ripping the elves to pieces.

The berserkers were the Lady's main target.

She stretched her left hand which bore Nenya and seized the moisture around their bodies and 'yanked' them into the air.

Many of the berserkers went airborne like a mine had exploded beneath their feet.

"Target the uruks!" yelled Melwyn. Salenia and the other elves around her started firing their longbows.

O'neill shut down the part of his mind that was reeling with disbelief at what Galadriel had just done and started firing his P90 as Teal'c responded with his staff weapon.

XLVI

SGC Cheyenne Mountain.

Hammond watched as Siler adjusted the camera for the umpteenth time; as Maybourne and his group walked into the command centre.

"Colonel; so glad you could join us," said Hammond dryly.

"Sorry; sir ; I was on the phone to the joint chief; updating them on our...progress."

Or lack of it, thought the General. He could not wait to get the NID off his base.

"Siler has set up a television in the gate room; SG2 and SG5 will be watching it as well as us in here," said Hammond.

"Sir; I was under the impression that my team would get to go if anyone was going through so as..."

"And Colonel I was under the impression I was the commander of this base," cut in Hammond sharply.

The colonel shut up; knowing he was threading on very thin ice.

"Indeed; you are sir," replied Maybourne.

Hammond glared at him then turned his attention to the gate room.

Meanwhile Pike was watching Siler as he did some last minute adjustments.

"So...this is going to show us Middle-earth Master Sergeant?" asked Pike.

"Yep; Corporal; hopefully I'll be able to control it and not upset the elves."

"Master Sergeant Siler; are you ready?" asked General Hammond over the speakers.

"Yes sir, it's ready."

Hammond turned to Harriman. " Dial the gate."

XLVII

Lothlorien.

Martouf watched with his keen eyes as the fighting raged on before him; he could see the berserker uruks going airborne as Galadriel seemed to wield a sword and a second strange weapon; the likes of which he had never seen; but he did not like the odds against the elf Lady and her people.

There were too many uruk-kai ; the elves needed more men.

Lantash agreed with him.

He removed his zat weapon and activated it.

"Martouf ; what are you doing ?" asked Daniel with alarm.

Sam put down the binoculars she had been using to observe the fight and turned to the two men.

Martouf looked at her. " Forgive me Sam."

Then he took off running towards the fight below.

"Martouf ! No!" yelled Sam; she swore and followed him.

Daniel stared for a few seconds and went after them as he activated his own zat gun.

At that precise moment; the stargate activated.

XLVIII

SGC Cheyenne Mountain.

"Send the transmission," ordered Hammond once the event horizon stabilized.

"Yes sir," said Harriman as he moved to comply.

"This is the SGC calling SG1; please response."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Maybe; they are far away from the gate," said Maybourne

Everyone looked at the Colonel.

"Well; we are dialling ahead of ..." whatever the colonel was about to say next was cut off when the radio silence was broken by a familiar voice.

"Harriman, is that you?" asked Daniel Jackson; his frantic question was followed by the sound of gunfire and yells.

Hammond and Harriman exchanged a worried look.

"Dr Jackson; what is going on?" asked the General.

"The elves with O'neill and Teal'c just attacked the uruk-kai around the gate a few minutes ago!"

"Where's Major Carter and Martouf?" asked Hammond.

"Martouf...is...eh also fighting and Sam ...is with him!" The archaeologist's reply was followed by a sizzling noise that sounded familiar.

"That's a zat gun," said Maybourne.

Hammond suddenly had a disturbing idea what had just happened.

"Dr Jackson; what is your position relative to the enemy and the gate?"

On the other side of the ring; Daniel shot down 2 more uruk-kai who broke away from the main group and tried to attack Martouf as he had his back turned.

"Pretty close General!"

Hammond closed his eyes briefly; he could just picture the archaeologist getting himself killed...again.

"Dr Jackson; we're sending an aviator MALP; expect assistance soon." Hammond switched channels.

"Siler; send in the MALP!"

The technician nodded and activated the aviator MALP controls. The small craft took off into the active wormhole.

Everyone in the gate room and overhead control room concentrated on the monitors that would show them the 'Middle-Earth' world for the first time.

They were not disappointed; most likely shocked and scared by what they saw.

Siler had adjusted and perfected the video and audio quality; so the battle they watched gave most of them the impression that the conflict was occurring next door. Which happened to be severa million miles away.

The first scene was an overhead shot; showing light blue armoured 'elves' fighting against 'people' in dark leather.

Weapons ranged from bows and arrows to long scimitar-like swords.

One of the elves stood out; a figure in bright silvery armour and this person was swinging a weapon that seemed to send the enemy airborne.

Each of the uruks was filled with arrows before hitting the ground.

A brief view of Colonel O'neill and Teal'c was seen; the 2 men were exchanging fire with the leather clad enemy and it seemed like the elves were trying to protect the 2 members of SG1.

The small group of defenders looked surrounded.

The view changed as Siler manoeuvred the flying MALP to turn and come back to observe the gate.

Ferretti looked up at the control room; his set expression said it all.

Hammond had also already made a decision when he heard the gunshots earlier.

"Jackson; I'm sending in SG2 AND SG5."

Daniel reached Martouf and Sam and shot two more berserker uruks who charged through 3 elves to try to get to them.

"Sir! The gate is still been surrounded..." his voice faltered as a familiar voice entered his mind.

"**Daniel Jackson; please tell the good general to wait and to send his men when I secure the doorway."**

"Dr Jackson?" called Hammond; concern on his face as the archaeologist stopped in mid sentence.

"I'm still here sir! Wait! Not yet! Galadriel is about to reach the gate! Give her more time!"

Harriman turned pale. " She's fighting?" he muttered in disbelief.

"Sergeant? Something you would like to share ?" asked Colonel Simmonds.

"She's their queen...she must be using Nenya sir!" blurted out Harriman.

The 2 NID colonels exchanged a stunned and excited look.

"Sir," started Maybourne " we have to send my group to..."

"Not now! Colonel!" roared Hammond.

O'neill emptied his 2nd clip; then calmly and quickly put in his 3rd and last clip as he was covered by Teal'c and Melwyn.

They had taken out about 20 uruk-kai with the first wave when the gate activated.

For one terrifying moment ; he thought the Gould had finally decided to visit; then the MALP flew overhead.

He decided to ignore it as he concentrated on staying alive and wondering where the hell Celeborn and Gandalf were.

The uruk-kai had them completely surrounded and they did not seem intent on taking prisoners.

Melwyn skewered one uruk and almost decapitated another then yelled at O'neill and Teal'c.

"To the gate! My Lord comes!"

At that moment; Celeborn's unit crashed into the left unguarded side of the uruks. The enemy had been so intent and focused on killing Galadriel and her soldiers that they failed to notice the pincer movement from Celeborn and Gandalf.

A mini-second later; Gandalf's group slammed into the right side of the uruks.

O'neill heard gunfire and looked up to see Martouf; Sam and Daniel heading towards them; firing a mixture of zat-guns and one distinct P90.

I'm going to kill them; thought O'neill angrily as he and Teal'c followed Melwyn after Galadriel.

The Lady had stopped using her ring-enhanced powers and was now carving an impressive path through the uruks with her scimitar.

One of the uruks snarled and dodged her blade and swung its spear at her feet.

She danced aside nimbly; turning and parrying with her sword.

"You will die today!" snarled Cul-ghat as he charged.

Galadriel still held back her power as she looked for an unguarded spot in the uruk's defence.

Then she saw it; she feinted left; as he moved to blocked her move; she swung the long handed scimitar like a staff and broke through his spear to stab him in the heart.

As Cul-ghat died with a look of surprise; she pushed him out of the way and reached inwards for the power within her as she telepathically informed Melwyn of her next move.

"Cover the Lady!" yelled Melwyn rapidly in sindarin and westron.

Her guardsman and 2 of SG1 surrounded her as she rapidly 'seized moisture and air' around her; she held it in for 3 long seconds.

"_**Release!"**_ shouted the Lady with her mind and voice.

A powerful blast of wind suddenly came from Galadriel's position and bowled over all uruk-kai in its path to the gate.

"**Now, Daniel Jackson."**

"General; the gate is secure! Send them now!" yelled Daniel.

Hammond did not hesitate. " SG2 and 5; you have a go."

Ferretti nodded sharply and headed up the ramp without any hesitation.

Corporal Phillip Stevens and Corporal William Pike shared a quick look as they ran after SG5. There was no way they were going to miss this.

Lance Corporal Anthony Steinberg who was manning his post behind one of the machine guns in the gate wished with every fibre of his being that he was going with them.

The aviator MALP continued to transmit as Siler expertly manoeuvred it around the gate.

Everyone held their breath as SG2 and SG5 with the two marines got to the other side; they had witnessed Gandalf and Celeborn perform the pincer movement as Galadriel blew a path straight to the gate.

"Harriman; keep transmitting and keep the gate open. I want to see what's going on. Get SG7 and SG 10 prepped to go and Maybourne and Simmonds; not another word," ordered Hammond coldly without turning round.

Maybourne and Simmonds looked hopelessly at each other. The two had not failed to notice how the marines in the control room looked coldly at them and also held their weapons at the ready when Hammond lost his cool earlier on.

The 2 colonels knew that one more word out of line and both may find themselves locked up.

Major Ferretti stepped into a world of chaos and death.

"Ferretti! What the hell?" yelled O'neill who was standing next to the gate shooting uruk-kai. Teal'c was on the opposite also picking off uruks with his staff weapon.

"Good to see you well; colonel ! "responded the major as he also took down an uruk who came charging from the other side. The other SGC reinforcements came through as the fighting raged on.

"The elves are our allies! Target the ugly ones in dark leather only!" instructed O'neill as his P90 ran out of armour and he reverted to his handgun.

Melwyn continued slaying uruks and more just replaced them; then out of the corner of his eyes; he saw familiar blue armour and turned slightly just in time to see Eriana take an arrow in the right side of her chest and go down. A nearby uruk turned and ran over to finish the job the arrow started.

The elf felt everything slow down ; then he went berserk.

Uruk-kai started falling faster as the elf tried to carve a path to the female ranger before she was killed.

But ; deep down inside; he knew he would be too late.

Then he heard a loud noise and the uruk staggered backwards.

What Melwyn saw was Major Carter standing protectively over Eriana as she emptied the remainder of her P90 clip into the berserker uruk.

The elf fought to her side as Martouf and Daniel joined them with strange but effective weapons.

"Well met!" yelled Melwyn as he continued to fight as he stood guard over the wounded ranger; who was trying to get back up.

Gandalf and his group of fighters continued to disseminate the uruk-kai who seemed to gradually lose focus as they noticed their leaders had been killed.

"**It's time Gandalf,"** said Galadriel in the wizard's mind.

"And so it is," he thought back as he raised Narya and his staff above his head; his grey clock slid away to reveal startling white garments that seemed to glow as he yelled several strange words in Sindarin.

The wizard shone brighter; so much that nearby elves and men had to look away; the effect on the remaining uruk-kai was much worse.

Their spirits broke and they fled back into their territory.

The defenders of Lothlorien left them go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 OF BURIED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN

XLIX

Lothlorien

Colonel O'neill lowered his weapon when he realized there were no more uruks to fight. He did a quick sweep of the battle field; there were many dead uruks ; but he could pick out blue armour clad bodies among the dead.

The other elves were checking their fallen colleagues for signs of life.

"Damn," muttered O'neill wearily.

The Colonel looked around; and saw Teal'c supporting one of the SGC marines; who had taken an arrow in the right thigh.

Ferretti was bending over a second injured SGC soldier; who was propped up on the steps.

"How bad?" asked O'neill as he walked towards the two.

"Lieutenant Reynolds' got a broken left arm and some lacerations when one of the uruk-kai rammed a shield into him and Corporal Stevens ," Ferretti nodded towards the marine Teal'c was assisting "caught an arrow in the right thigh. We're lucky sir; I think the elves had more casualties."

O'neill winced. "Yeah they do; what the hell are you guys doing here?"

Ferretti looked at the Colonel. "General Hammond sent us sir; we got really worried when we realized Dr Jackson was right in the middle of a fire-fight."

The Colonel's expression hardened. He was going to rip Daniel, Sam and Martouf's heads off.

A familiar loud eagle cry made him and the others look up.

"What the...?" exclaimed Ferretti.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! He's a friend!" yelled O'neill as the SGC men aimed their weapons at Gwaihir who was coming in for a landing beside the gate.

"**Well met O'neill,"** called the eagle.

The colonel grinned at him while Ferretti and the others stared open mouthed at the giant flying predator.

"Glad to see you safe buddy. These are some of our guys from back home...they just dropped in to help," explained the colonel

"Welcome to Lothlorien," said a gentle but firm voice.

The men of SG2 and SG5 and the 2 marines turned to face the owner of the voice. The Lady of Lorien looked at the shimmering wormhole for a brief moment before turning back to the SGC soldiers.

Her silver looking armour still shone despite been splattered liberally with uruk-kai blood.

O'neill introduced the awestruck members of the SGC to the Lady of Lorien.

"That was some impressive fighting ma'am," said O'neill with the kind of respect given to a fellow officer.

Galadriel smiled at O'neill and Teal'c.

"Your 'protection detail's skills were quite effective; thanks for your help." She turned to Gwaihir.

"We too are glad to see you safe; how did you fare against the uruk-kai ?"

"**It's amazing the damage a couple of well flung boulders can do from the air; but Landroval got his tail feathers singed; however he will prevail.**

**The others are well; we were able to chase the uruks back into their territory but you must make haste if you wish to move the doorway. The uruks and orcs will be back in greater numbers as it grows dark."**

Galadriel nodded solemnly as she looked at the devastation around her.

The Colonel was about to speak when Ferretti's radio went on.

"SG2 come in; what is your status?" It was the General's voice.

"The gate is secure sir, we only had 2 injured on the SG teams sir."

"What of O'neill?" asked Hammond.

Ferretti passed the radio to the Colonel who turned up the volume so Galadriel could listen in.

"I'm here sir; and..." he saw the aviator MALP hovering over the battle field and coming closer to the gate.

"I can see that Colonel. Daniel Jackson, Martouf and the Major have been in contact with me," replied the General.

"Sir; how did you know when to send in SG2 and SG5?" asked O'neill.

Hammond smiled on the other side of the wormhole as he watched the Colonel on the TV monitor.

" Dr Jackson co-ordinated the procedure; it appears he was in contact with Galadriel during the battle."

Uh-huh, thought O'neill.

"Is...that eagle an ally?" asked Hammond a bit nervously

O'neill smiled wearily at the hovering MALP. "Yes sir; he is. He and his buddies took out a couple of uruks for us.

"I see. Is it possible for me to speak with Lady Galadriel?" asked Hammond.

"Yes sir," replied O'neill. He was about to show her how to use the radio when she stopped him.

"Celeborn told me how," she explained with a smile. The armour clad elf collected the radio from the colonel.

"General Hammond; it is good to finally speak with you. I am grateful for the assistance you sent through the doorway."

"You're welcome Lady Galadriel; we can see you sustained casualties; could you tell us how many and what we can do to help?"

"There are 22 dead; 43 injured" said Galadriel softly; she had felt each death and could still hear the cries of the injured.

O'neill stared at her as she mentioned the figures.

Before the General could say more; Maybourne stepped up to the mike and spoke rapidly.

"Then Lady Galadriel; please accept our invitation to our medical facility on the base; we would be more than willing to treat the injured and also initiate trade negotiations."

Hammond glared at Maybourne who ignored him.

O'neill and Ferretti exchanged an exasperated look.

"Who is speaking?" asked Galadriel.

"Colonel Maybourne at your service Lady Galadriel."

The Lady of Lorien silently looked at the flying MALP for several seconds; Maybourne felt she could somehow see him...and his thoughts.

Suddenly; his shirt collar felt too tight.

"Jack!" The shout had everyone turning to see Daniel and Martouf run up to the small group. The Tok'ra had a healing gould device on.

"Jack! We can't go back yet!"

O'neill glared at the archaeologist and the Tok'ra; suddenly recalling why he was supposed to be mad at them.

Daniel ignored the colonel's expression and kept talking.

"The elves have too many people injured...Eriana took an arrow in the chest and Cenaron...he's badly injured. Martouf and Sam are the only ones here who can use the hand devices!"

O'neill froze and turned to Galadriel. She stared back at him.

"We do not need you to stay; Martouf has very valuable information that will save lives back in your world; we will not hold it against you if you leave now."

O'neill stared at her for several long seconds.

Somehow he knew she would keep to her word and would not force them to heal her people; but what kind of man was he to run out on people who had died for his team so that they could get home?

"Lady Galadriel; what's going on?" asked Maybourne

"Colonel Maybourne; I must respectively decline your generous offer; your facilities do not have the antidotes that the uruks have used against us for centuries and this is not the right time for trade negotiations. General Hammond ; thanks again for your assistance but I must attend to my soldiers." She handed the radio back to the colonel.

O'neill had a sinking feeling that Maybourne had somehow managed to upset the Lady.

"General...they need help with their wounded," replied O'neill calmly.

A single searing look from Hammond had Maybourne moving rapidly out of the way as the general reclaimed the mike.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

As if Galadriel could hear him she was shaking her head and started moving away.

"Lady Galadriel wait! We would like to help!" called O'neill.

"Colonel; every uruk-kai and orc weapon is poisoned; the antidotes are only here in Lorien; I cannot risk my injured soldiers and neither can you risk yours," she looked pointedly at the two injured SGC members.

O'neill felt himself go cold as he realized what that meant.

Galadriel continued gently. " Even their shields are poisoned."

Then she walked away to help with the injured.

The Colonel's instincts which had saved his life and his men on several missions told him to listen and take heed.

"Ferretti; you are taking the uninjured men; Daniel Jackson and Martouf back to the SGC," O'neill wished he could add Sam and Teal'c to that list but knew how important Sam's ability in using the gould hand device was and Teal'c would just pretend he didn't hear the order.

"Forget it Jack, I'm staying," said Daniel stubbornly.

"You can forget about forcing Lantash and I to leave; we are staying," said Martouf.

"Daniel , Martouf; this is not the time..."

"We're staying as well sir," stated Ferretti firmly.

O'neill stared at his friend. "Excuse me?"

"Sir; I was given a direct order to retrieve all of SG1 by a _**General**_! We are not leaving until you're ready to go."

"Colonel what the hell is going on?" demanded Hammond over the radio as the occupants of the SGC control room and the gate room stared at TV monitors.

"Sir; it looks like we _all _have to stay a little longer."

"Wise choice O'neill," stated Martouf before running back to where Sam was helping some elves triage patients.

"What?" Maybourne heard himself and the General exclaim at the same time to O'neill's answer.

O'neill rubbed his forehead; choosing his words with utmost care.

"Uruk weapons and shield are poisoned sir...the elves have the antidote; we don't and ...we can't just leave them," he paused waiting for the words to sink in.

"Sir; we have to move the gate sir; it will be dark soon and that's when the orcs and uruks roam this area in bigger numbers. Lady Galadriel's forces have already shed enough blood for us."

Hammond was quiet for a while. " I understand; how long will it take for the gate to be transported to Lothlorien and set up ?"

"I'm uncertain sir...give us 10 hours to dial in first," said O'neill.

Hammond looked at the 2 extra teams waiting in the gate room. "Do you need more men?"

"No sir...I wouldn't want to sabotage the current relationship between us and the elves but I have a strange feeling; the Lady is a bit upset right now with ...someone."

Hammond glared at Maybourne who looked a bit pale.

"Duly noted. We will be cutting off the transmission and until we see you again; be careful."

"Yes sir; please tell Siler to lower the MALP; so that we can get it back to him in one piece."

"Of cause Colonel," said Hammond.

He relayed the message and in Lothlorien the MALP was seen to hover very close to the floor before falling to the ground as the gate disengaged.

L

Eriana tried to stay still as Melwyn and Daniel Jackson aided her in sitting up but she could not help but cry out as a slight movement of her right shoulder caused the barbed uruk arrow to dig deeper.

"Forgive me," said Melwyn softly " we will need to cut away the armour before getting the arrow out."

Eriana nodded slowly.

"That looks bad," said Daniel in a worried voice as he looked over Melwyn's shoulder.

Eriana shifted her head slightly and saw that nearby Sam and Salenia were struggling to remove Cenaron's battered armour.

The elf scholar was coughing up a lot of blood.

At the end of the battle; he had been unfortunate enough to take a heavy spear meant for Sam in the chest; the armour had stopped it from penetrating too deeply; but the Ranger feared the attack had done a lot of damage for him to keep coughing up blood.

It was amazing that he was still alive; but for how long?

Eriana dimly heard Melwyn telling her to keep still; then the elf ran towards a group of healers who were approaching.

"M...major Carter; y...you should be ...g..going back...home," muttered Cenaron before coughing up more blood.

"Don't try to talk, save your strength," said Sam as she used her boot knife to cut through the dark blue woven tunic to get to his chest so as to be able to use the healing device.

"Can...can you save him?"

Sam looked up and saw what looked like a glistening sheen in the eyes of the female elf warrior.

"I'll try my best," said Sam; trying to sound confident.

She took a deep breath and lowered her hand over the elf's bare chest; trying to ignore the audible odd wheezing sound the scholar made as he fought to breathe.

She concentrated completely and almost lost her nerve when the device showed her the extensive internal damage to Cenaron's ribs and lungs.

Several broken ribs and some extensive laceration of the lung tissue; the left lung was on the verge of collapsing. He was lucky to still be alive.

The Major didn't even notice when Martouf walked over to Daniel and said a few quick words to the archaeologist before the 2 men left the area.

Sam could feel the device moving the shattered ribs and torn muscle into place; gradually the device encouraged the tissues to heal at 1000 times the normal speed and also assisted the drainage of excess fluid and blood that had accumulated in the elf's lungs.

Elf and Dunedain watched; as they prayed to Valar that the Major was successful.

After a few long agonizing minutes Sam had to stop; she was feeling very light headed and her vision was blurred.

She had a flash back of Jolinar's memories for a brief moment; the more extensive the injuries; the longer the use of the hand device which could exhaust even a Tok'ra.

And Sam was only human.

She blinked rapidly for a few seconds to get her bearings; the blurred vision cleared a little but the light-headedness remained.

"You were successful! He's better," said Salenia as she looked at the Major with gratitude. Cenaron had fallen asleep but the wheezing had stopped and his breathing seemed easier.

Sam swallowed past a very dry throat. "It's not over; I just set the bones and muscles in place; a lot more is needed. We have to move him to a more comfortable location...the Healing house."

Salenia nodded . "It shall be done."

The sound of footsteps had them looking up as Melwyn returned with 4 healers with 2 stretchers. The scholar was gently transferred to the first stretcher and taken away; then Melwyn turned towards Eriana.

"Oh...no.. I do not need..that..I can walk," said Eriana; trying to mask the pain.

"Eriana; you're getting on that stretcher now," said Sam in a no nonsense voice when she noticed the extreme pale sweating face of the female dunedain.

Ranger and airforce officer exchanged glares; Eriana was the first to look away.

"As you wish," she muttered wearily finally letting the pain show.

Melwyn was extremely gentle as he helped the female Dunedain onto the stretcher.

He watched them leave then walked over to Salenia who was supporting Major Carter; the female human looked extremely pale and weak.

The healing must have taken a lot out of her.

He crouched down beside her and gave her a small bottle of clear fluid.

"Please drink; it's a brew made by healers for healers. It will increase your strength and replace what you have used in healing. There will be no ill effects."

Sam looked at the small bottle and shook her head; not keen on trying any new medication not tried and tested by the US Food and Drug Administration.

"Please," something in his voice made her look up " I swear it will cause no harm ; though it has an extremely bland taste. Take only half a vial; that should last a whole day."

The major stared at him for a long time; then reached over with a shaky hand for the bottle; after staring at it for a few more seconds she drank the half of the contents. She made to return the bottle.

"It is yours, Healer Carter," said Melwyn with respect.

"Thank you," said a stunned Sam as she felt strength return to her arms and her vision clear completely; the light-headedness was gone as well.

Sam stood up feeling stronger than before and also a little worried that she may have just taken a performance enhancing drug.

Well; she might as well use this opportunity to treat the injured.

"Melwyn; Salenia," she flexed the right hand which had the healing device "please tell me how I can help."

LI

Ferritti and O'neill watched the gate shutdown; then the colonel turned back to the archaeologist.

"Daniel; tell me what the hell you ;Sam and Martouf were doing right in the middle of a battle in which all 3 of you could have been killed?"

Ferritti silently stepped back as the colonel proceeded to give Daniel Jackson a dressing down.

The archaeologist sighed. " Please don't be mad at Sam; she was just following orders."

O'neill glared at him. "What does that mean?"

Daniel looked a bit nervous. " You ordered her to watch over Martouf..." his voice trailed off.

The Colonel had a good idea of what had happened.

"Martouf ran into the fight and Sam and you just had to tag along didn't you?" asked O'neill in a dangerous low voice.

Daniel shrugged. " Well...its happened and we're okay."

"That is besides the point..."started O'neill when a discreet cough from above had the two looking up at the forgotten great eagle.

For a second; Ferritti compared the scene to two squabbling children who had been caught by their silently watching parent.

Make that a giant watching parent.

"**SG1 and fellow warriors; I must return to the skies to keep watch; I hope your stay will be peaceful; until we meet again."**

"Thanks again for your help Gawihir," said O'neil as Daniel nodded at the big eagle.

"**You're welcome." **He gave each of them a look and nod ; then left.

"Hold on to something," warned Daniel as the great eagle took off in a gust of wind.

"Wow," said Ferretti softly as he watched the giant predator take flight.

He turned back to see O'neill and Jackson welcoming a male elf wearing dark blue armour; with him were several other elves; some were clad in a lighter blue armour and a few were clad in green tunics and long pants.

"Colonel O'neill; Daniel Jackson; Teal'c; it's good to see you well," said Celeborn . He waited as the colonel introduced the other SGC members.

"Celeborn; we'll be sticking around a bit longer...if that's alright with you and Lady Galadriel."

The Lord of Lorien nodded slowly. "I am grateful for your assistance...Major Carter and Martouf have already saved more than one life with their healing skills.

We will move the doorway now; Haldir will get your wounded to the Healing house; I recommend we all move quickly."

"Agreed," said O'neill; he turned to the others " well campers; let's move out."

The Colonel turned back to Celeborn. "Where's Gandalf? Is he alright ?"

Celeborn smiled wearily. "He's well; his group had the least number of casualties so they are assisting the healers and escorting the wounded back to the Healing house," he paused and looked around " we will be taking our fallen brethren back as well."

"Sir," spoke up Ferretti; the elf lord and colonel turned to him.

"We would like to help move your ...fallen soldiers sir," said Ferretti carefully.

"Thank you," said Celeborn softly.

The men of the SGC stood back as more elves came with ropes and brought the wagons closer. Daniel offered his help which was accepted and the DHD was loaded first as ropes were strung around the giant ring and it was brought down carefully.

O'neill found himself continuously amazed at how fast the elves worked.

4 of the Dunedain came over to help and they stopped for a brief moment to stare at the structure and also at the SGC men; but they resisted the temptation to ask questions and helped the elves with dismantling the stargate.

O'neill ; Ferretti and the other uninjured SGC soldiers helped the elves load the bodies of their dead brethren on the wagon. The colonel had the impression the uruks would be left where they fell.

For a brief moment he considered using the zat gun to incinerate the bodies; then decided to leave them be; he did not want to expose Middle-earth to any more technology.

Before long everyone started the trek back to Lothlorien; O'neill offered to watch the retreating army's six.

He , Ferretti and Teal'c were walking together with Haldir.

The elf ranger had seemed very curious about the SGC and Teal'c staff weapon.

While the Jaffa explained to the elf how it worked; one of the SGC marines ran up to O'neill.

"Sir! A moment of your time ," asked Corporal William Pike; as he glanced quickly at Haldir.

O'neill kept walking but lowered his voice.

"Something on your mind corporal?"

"Sir...permission to speak about a senior officer?"

O'neill almost stopped walking. " Go on."

Pike hesitated then spoke carefully. " The NID want very much to get here...and bargain with the future timeline...and certain jewelry."

O'neill said nothing; he looked at Haldir; the elf seemed to be very interested in what Teal'c was saying about kel'no'reem.

Trust the elves to find that fascinating.

"Corporal...thanks for the heads up; but do me a favour and do not mention the...timeline to any of our allies; they have expressed their wish **repeatedly** not to know," said O'neill softly.

Pike darted another look at Haldir. "Understood sir."

LII

SGC Cheyenne Mountain.

Hammond watched the wormhole disengage. He felt so tired.

But he could not show it; watching the brief battle had been so exhausting.

"Sir." The general turned to face an expressionless Maybourne and Simmonds.

"I have to report to the joint chiefs; with your permission sir"

Hammond smiled coldly. "Of course, Colonel; do report."

Maybourne nodded and left with Simmonds.

The two waited until they were out of earshot before they began to plan.

"We have to get to Lothlorien," said Simmonds.

"Tell me something new Simmonds," snapped Maybourne "but it's not going to be easy to get to Galadriel or Gandalf's rings. Damn O'neill!"

"What do you intend doing?" asked Simmonds.

"Senator Kinsey has to put more pressure on the Joint Chiefs and the President; the next time the gate is set up; we have to be the ones through."

"Agreed ," said Simmonds; then he glanced at Maybourne.

"When you talked to Galadriel, what happened?"

Maybourne looked sharply at him. "What do you mean?"

"You looked like ...you had seen a ghost."

Maybourne shook his head; as he tried to forget the suddenly tight neck feeling he had experienced when Galadriel had spoken to him.

It was like she had seen the inside of him and had found it lacking in substance.

"It was nothing," said Maybourne firmly and his expression stated there was no more to be said of it.

XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Hi everyone; hope you like this chapter; thanks so much for your reviews; this was the hardest chapter for me to write to date! Please enjoy and tell me what you think._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**hi everyone; sorry about the long wait; got hit by the flu bug; lemme tell you i'm beginning to dislike the words 'soup' and 'cough syrup'! Hope you all enjoy this and I am trying to make the chapters longer.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN STARGATE OR LOTR! WISH I DID!**_

CHAPTER 14A OF BURIED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN.

LIII

SGC Cheyenne Mountain.

It was days like this when General Hammond wished he had retired much; much earlier.

He was one hair-trigger away from doing something drastic to Maybourne and Simmonds.

He had waited as the two NID officers called Washington and complained about what had occurred earlier.

Half an hour later; the result had been a quick tense call from the President asking him...no make that commanding him to prepare a report for a conference call between the SGC, the NID colonels and the White House.

Hammond knew there were those in the Joint Chiefs who believed they could run the SGC a lot better than him. They had also commented that the SGC needed a firmer hand.

The General took a deep breath; he needed to calm down before the conference call in the next 25 minutes.

To say Hammond was worried was the understatement of the year.

He had 3 teams off-world in a warzone.

The battle they had witnessed was worrying.

What kind of weapon had the Lady been using? Was it one of the elf Rings ?

Analysts on the base stated it did not look like Gould based weaponry.

Could the elves be like the Nox ?

Already a few similarities had been seen; from their apparent indifference to the SGC weapons; to their decline of weapons and reluctance to receive medical aid.

One other people the Elves would get along with would be the Tollans.

For some reason; the thought made the General smile.

Hammond sighed and read through the briefing he was supposed to deliver in 25 minutes.

LIV

_23 minutes later..._

General Hammond walked into the debriefing/meeting room that was above the command centre for the SGC.

Siler stood at attention as the General appeared. The technician was present in-case the conference call failed for some reason.

A few seconds passed before Maybourne and Simmonds entered the room.

"Gentlemen have a seat," said Hammond as he sat down.

The two colonels sat down as well.

Hammond looked at Siler.

"It's all set up sir."

The General dialled the White House. The phone rang on the other side for 3 seconds then it was picked up.

"This is General Hammond of the SGC; I have with me Colonel Maybourne and Colonel Simmonds of the NID."

"Glad you could make the call General Hammond," replied the President " I have got the Joint Chiefs and Senator Kinsey with me."

Hammond hid the irritation that flared up when he heard the last name.

"Could you give us a brief summary of what happened? Colonel Maybourne and Colonel Simmonds have given us their own version," continued the President.

Hammond saw Simmonds wince a bit at how his Commander in Chief phrased the question; that gave the General a little hope.

The President wanted to hear General Hammond's own side first.

"Yes, Mr President."

Hammond went on to give a summarized version of all that happened since SG1 went to the Middle-Earth planet in the early hours of the morning.

"Before sending the MALP through; we tried opening communications so as to alert SGC and the people of Lothlorien what we were about to do.

Please note that the elves had specifically asked us not to send any more men as the gate was; at the time surrounded by their enemy."

"I find it hard to believe that you actually trusted the information of these elves; how are we sure SG1 were not under duress at the time?" interrupted a sharp, annoying voice that belonged to a self righteous narrow minded individual.

Hammond counted to three ; he could feel his blood pressure rising.

"Kinsey," called the President firmly " the General is in the middle of his report; there will be time for questions later. General Hammond; please continue."

"Yes sir," said Hammond calmly "we sent a transmission and we were able to establish contact with Dr Daniel Jackson; he was in the middle of the battle to re-take the stargate.

We sent in the MALP and recorded a pitched battle in which Colonel O'neill; Teal'c , Lady Galadriel and a group of elves were fighting the Uruk-kai.

The Lady's group with 2 members of SG1 were able to retake the gate eventually and once secure I sent in SG2 and SG5; with 2 marines who are fluent in sindarin.

The battle lasted 14 minutes and 49 seconds; which ended when the uruk-kai were chased off.

The casualties were 22 dead elves; 45 injured which includes 2 members of the SGC teams sent through.

We were able to establish communications with Colonel O'neill and Lady Galadriel.

Once we learnt of her wounded," he glanced at Maybourne who watched silently "Colonel Maybourne offered medical assistance as well as stated the wish to initiate trade negotiations."

There was silence for several seconds.

"Lady Galadriel declined the offer and also stated the SGC teams could use the gate to return home before they moved it back to Lothlorien.

However; the SGC teams decided to stay behind to aid in removal and treatment of the elf wounded. The Tok'ra; Martouf also volunteered to stay back and assist.

The current plan is to wait 10 hours for O'neill and the SGC teams to dial home ; if that times expires I will send 2 SG teams to get them back. That ends my report."

Hammond sat back and waited for the reaction; it wasn't long in coming.

As he expected; Senator Kinsey was the first to start.

"Thank you General Hammond for that report...I probably spoke too hastily; however it's hard to believe you could assess so quickly how the situation was by just watching and listening to a 15 minute battle."

Hammond smiled like a shark that had just seen its dinner.

"Senator Kinsey" the Texas drawl became quite pronounced " I've been in the armed forces for a long time; and done my tours.

We receive training in how to assess a situation , visually and by what we hear. That training is the reason I am here today. Have you received such training, sir?"

Hammond ignored the stunned looks from Maybourne and Simmonds.

Siler just hid a smile and continued to act as part of the furniture.

There was silence from the other side for several moments as Hammond waited for the senator to reply.

"No...I have not received such training," said Kinsey in a tight tone which tried to hide anger and humiliation " however; if you considered the situation so dire...why did you not sent the NID team who are fully equipped and experienced to handle such an operation ?"

"I see ; the NID team," said Hammond softly as he glared at Maybourne and Simmonds who wisely kept quiet.

Hammond had not been idle when the NID team showed up; he had called in a few favours to find out just who the NID had brought to his base and the information he got back had given him a migraine.

Major Thomas Hadrian and Major Benjamin Makepeace were black ops; and had the reputation for carrying out their missions with no regard for any innocents who may get in their way.

Hardly the sort of team you sent in as a 'diplomatic' envoy.

Hammond knew O'neill had been black ops and that the SGC was one of the 'blackest op' ever done; however SG1 did not put innocent people at risk to accomplish their missions.

"Senator; would you please tell me how many missions the NID team has gone on...offworld; through the stargate?"

There was silence.

"None that I can recall since this week is the first time they have set foot on this base," he paused "we do have only one stargate working do we? I believe the 2nd one is still in storage at Area 51." Hammond looked at the two colonels opposite him.

Maybourne stared back steadily while Simmonds swallowed nervously.

"What are you trying to say, General?" asked Kinsey coldly.

"What I am saying is that it would have been suicidal to send a team which has never trained offworld or been offworld. They could turn a diplomatic situation into a nightmare with the wrong words or actions."He paused.

"And O'neill is just the right person to send...sir ?" asked Maybourne as he tried and failed to hide the sneer on his face.

Hammond gave him a blistering glare. "Colonel O'neill's team has more experience than you have Colonel; I repeat how many times did your team or _**you**_ step through the gate ?

The answer is zero; so please explain to me how you and your team have more experience than the SGC teams which have been doing this for years!"

The deadly look in the General's eye told Maybourne that he had almost crossed the line ;again.

"Gentleman," came the President's calm voice over the line as he tried to defuse the situation " we do not deny the good work the SGC have done...the sacrifices they have made and the men they have lost in this long operation. However...this new world could have a lot of information that we need; am I right General?"

Hammond swallowed his anger. "Yes sir; they may have important information; which SG1 are also trying to collect."

"I have a question" asked a familiar voice.

Now what? Thought Hammond wearily as he heard Kinsey's voice.

"How long ago did the battle take place?"

"Approximately an hour ago, Senator," replied Hammond.

"Then what's to stopping us from dialling now; they must have set up the gate by now" said the Senator smugly.

Hammond did not miss the irritated look the two NID colonels shared. Apparently ; the senator wasn't a big fan of theirs even though they worked closely with him.

"Senator," he paused " the stargate weighs 32 tons; that is 64,000 pounds give or take a few. When the gate was first set up on earth it took a lot of heavy equipment to move it and when it got to its current location; it took us more than 6 hours to set it up."

He waited for everyone to absorb that fact.

"Now ; imagine a place which uses wagons as transport; how long it will take to get it down; onto the wagon and add how long the trip back to a safe location will take.

That Senator; is why we are dialling in at 10 hours from the last time of transmission; besides dialling early _**might **_ result in injury to the very people we want to negotiate with."

On the other side; Kinsey glared at the transmitter.

"Then if that is the case; we wait until the SGC teams get back and since SG1 are so _**experienced**_ at their job; I suggest we get the NID and SG1 ready to go back to Lothlorien to initiate trade negotiations," stated the Senator sharply.

Hammond could not help but smile coldly.

"Senator...what is it about the elves that interests you so much?"

"Why General; it's the weapons that Galadriel and Gandalf wield; surely you as a military man must understand the significance and importance of studying and replicating those weapons," said Kinsey with oily smoothness.

Hammond nodded grimly. "Indeed I do Senator... I completely understand. I also know what follows when someone tries to _**borrow**_ another nation's powerful weapon without their permission...a declaration of war."

On the other side Kinsey stared at the transmitter in shock. He opened his mouth to reply.

The president cut in before the conference call disintegrated into a free for all.

"And General; that is why you are the head of SGC; Kinsey has a point we need to get our people to speak with the elves. SG1 has done a truly remarkable job and we will need them and the NID to work together in-order to negotiate an alliance with the Elves. However ; that can wait until we get our people back."

"Agreed, Mr President," said Hammond with a genuine smile as Simmonds and Maybourne's faces were expressionless.

"Now on to further business," continued the President; "our agents in the UK have tried to speak to Christopher Tolkien; but now he's hard to reach."

Hammond had a puzzled frown on his face; something didn't feel right.

"Do we know the reason why sir?"

The President sighed. "There was some misunderstanding...at first we sent some agents from the NID who were already based in London..."

Hammond looked quickly at Maybourne and Simmonds who were looking a bit embarrassed.

The General resisted the urge to ask 3 questions.

What the hell had happened; what were the NID doing in London and whose bright idea it had been to send NID goons.

"...they went to the Oxford University where he was giving a talk on English Literature. The NID tried to talk to Mr Tolkien soon after his lecture...however their attitude was upsetting and was witnessed by a couple of SAS soldiers who were also attending the lecture."

Hammond closed his eyes for a brief moment; wondering what diplomatic mess the NID had gotten the USA into.

The President continued.

"Fortunately...there were no lasting injuries of the NID agents; Mr Tolkien was un-harmed ; but I got a call from the British Prime Minister asking me why we were harassing one of his citizens." The President paused "anyway that's been settled but I have assigned someone else _**not from**_ NID to try and contact Mr Tolkien."

Hammond nodded. He could read between the lines; the NID agents had been less than tactful and gotten themselves beaten up by the SAS men as a result.

This news was priceless.

"Sir; please could you tell me what the SAS soldiers were doing at the lecture?"

The President grinned. "Apparently; they are Tolkien fans and aspiring writers."

"I see," stated Hammond wondering how he could get his hands on the official report of the incident between the NID agents and the British SAS soldiers.

It would truly make for some fascinating reading.

LV

Lothlorien. (Outside the Healing house).

O'neill yawned. It was evening and he was tired.

But he had too much to do before he could rest.

Lieutenant Reynolds and Corporal Stevens had been taken into the Healing home more than 2 hours ago; along with the other injured.

The SGC teams; Melwyn and Salenia had been allowed in for a few minutes; then were quietly and politely asked by the healers to leave so that they could get on with their work.

As O'neill left he saw Sam hovering over Cenaron; she had looked very concerned. Salenia wanted to stay but Melwyn whispered some words to her and she left with her twin.

15minutes ago; one of the elf healers had come out and reassured the SGC teams that the SGC men were doing well and also gave some positive news to the elf twins about Eriana and Cenaron.

But Martouf and Major Carter were still at work on the other injured.

Galadriel had also been seen walking into the Healing House with two healers by her side; O'neill hoped she had not been injured during the battle.

O'neill knew why Martouf wanted to help.

The Tok'ra had been saved by these people; who had also put themselves at risk by digging up the stargate for SG1 to come through.

The colonel found himself having respect for the Tok'ra and he sort of understood why Martouf joined in the fight; in his place he would have done the same thing.

However; O'neill was still mad at him for endangering Carter and Daniel.

The Colonel sighed and looked over to a group of SGC and Dunedain nearby.

Melwyn and his sister had left earlier to change out of their blood splattered armour.

Once the injured were been taken care of; the SGC soldiers found themselves been asked questions by the Dunedain.

Understandably they had not been able to ask SG1 these questions before the battle.

However; now that the stargate was back in Lothlorien; there was some room for relaxation.

The Middle-Earth Rangers seemed very curious about Earth and its people; some of the SGC soldiers complied by swapping stories without compromising Earth security or mentioning the Tolkien timeline.

O'neill was proud of the SGC soldiers .

Major Ferritti detached himself from the group and walked over to the Colonel.

"How's the meet and greet going?" asked O'neill as he took a sip of the delicious clear water an elf had given him earlier.

"Quite well sir, " said Ferretti with a dry smile "where's Daniel ?"

"He, Teal'c and Corporal Pike went off to help the elves set up the gate," O'neill paused " it appears Pike speaks Sindarin."

"Yes sir; that's why he and Reynolds were picked...the material stated Sindarin is what is mostly spoken here."

O'neill nodded slowly. He made a promise that once he got back; he was going to look at that material as well.

"So Major; you've read about this place before?"

"Not really" replied the Major "I watched the movies with my sister's kids when I was drafted to babysit. I thought the fight scenes were quite good...but nothing compared to what I saw by the gate."

O'neill nodded as Ferretti continued.

"Pardon the expression sir; but the elves...they fought like demons. It's hard to believe they are leaving this place...if this is how they fight when retreating; then God help anyone who meets them when they are on the offensive front."

"My thoughts exactly," said O'neill softly as he recalled how Galadriel sent uruks airborne so that they could be used as target practice. For one second he thought 'gould hand device' then he noticed the vast difference between the two.

No electric sizzling sound; no flash from the hand and it was a lot more impressive by a mile.

He was sure if Galadriel went head to head with any of the major System Lords; she would wipe the floor with them.

"The Corporal was right; the NID can't wait to get here ...and that would not be advisable" said Ferretti grimly.

O'neill looked at the Major; he hesitated for several moments wondering if he should keep certain facts to himself. "Would you care to explain further?"

Ferretti chose his words with care. "Before I left; the General asked for a background check on the guys that came with Maybourne and Simmonds."

O'neil frowned at hearing the names of two men he disliked immensely.

"What we found was disturbing; they...have a reputation for using any means necessary in completing their missions...even at the cost of the lives of their...allies."

"I see," said O'neill softly; he already knew the NID could not wait to get their hands on any of the Rings and to have 2 just beyond the gate must be driving them insane.

To his regret; O'neill had met and worked with such men in the past.

If they had to kill Galadriel to get her Ring; they would do so without any hesitation.

"Well; it's not going to happen on my watch," said O'neill firmly.

Ferretti smiled. "Agreed sir."

O'neill looked at his friend and made his decision. "The Rangers want to bury the gate after we leave Major."

Ferretti looked at the Colonel in surprise.

"They don't have enough forces to guard the gate and Celeborn's people are leaving this place. Do you know that for the attack on the gate; Celeborn had to send for help? His troops were evacuating the civilians to their ships," he paused and quickly continued when he saw the unsaid question on the major's face.

"Ships that go over water I mean," he continued " about 40 elves turned back to come to Lothlorien's aid in retaking the gate."

"Sir; can't we help them? A couple of guns and explosives could improve their chances a lot," said Ferretti.

O'neill shook his head. "We've been told repeatedly that they do not need our help; personally I doubt there is anything we can give them...and then there's the...history we...sort of know of them."

Stuff that 'apparently' had not occurred yet; thought Ferretti.

O'neill sighed as he looked towards the Healing house.

"Anyway; I'm glad Cenaron is getting better," O'neill saw Ferretti's questioning look.

"Ah; he's their version of Daniel; scholar who also fights as well as tries to diffuse tense situations; very interested in the Ancients; speaks different languages and also helped in discovering the location of the gate and currently injured. He was the one Sam was checking over as we left."

Ferretti smiled dryly. "Yep; sounds like Daniel alright."

The Major's expression changed to a curious one when he saw 3 people walking towards them. O'neill turned and started smiling.

The twins had exchanged their armour for wood-brown tunics and trousers; walking beside them was Gandalf.

"Is that...?" started Ferretti.

"Yep, Gandalf the wizard; apparently more than 10,000 years old."

Ferretti gave the Colonel a stunned look.

"Don't look at me; that's what he said and Sam said he's not gould; also," continued O'neill as he enjoyed the look of shock on his friend's face "Melwyn and his sister are more than 800yrs old...each.

Come on; let's go join the party."

"Yes sir," said Ferretti warily as he and the Colonel walked over to the trio.

Gandalf looked up with a smile as the two approached.

O'neill introduced Ferretti to the wizard; both exchanged respective nods.

Ferretti had already met the elf twins earlier in the Healing house.

"Colonel; it's good to see you well," greeted the wizard.

"Likewise Gandalf; how's Gwaihir and the boys?"

Gandal gave O'neill an amused look at the descriptive term. "They are well; Gwaihir returned from his scouting; the uruks were already returning but now that we are back within Lothlorien borders they will not dare attack."

"Why is that?" asked Ferretti.

There's no way they are going to tell us what makes up their defence thought O'neill.

"Because; the Lady is back within the borders of Lothlorien; the defences will only fall if Sauron himself attacks and defeats her directly" said Gandalf surprising the two air-force officers.

O'neill felt his lower jaw drop as he realized how risky it had been for Galadriel to engage in battle.

"The Lady will never leave Lothlorien; until all her people leave for the Undying Lands," said Salenia softly "for she is the Sword and Shield of Lorien."

"If she had gotten killed today..." Ferretti voiced what O'neill was thinking.

"Then our people will be defenceless," completed Melwyn.

O'neill suddenly recalled when the SG1 first got to Lothlorien and the strong gust of wind that blew the uruks down at the tree-line.

"That wind...was her?" asked the Colonel.

Melwyn smiled wryly. "Yes."

O'neill and Ferretti shared a worried look; earlier they had seen the Lady going into the Healing house.

"We saw her entering the Healing house; was she injured?" asked O'neill.

Melwyn smiled. "No; she is a healer as well and is assisting the others."

O'neill and Ferretti showed signs of relief; none of them were keen to face an irate Celeborn.

"Glad to hear that," said O'neill "anyway I haven't had a chance to say thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Colonel; I know if our roles were reversed you would have done the same thing. Now come; for I hear Daniel Jackson is trying to sort out the doorway."

LVI

Corporal Pike held the camera carefully as he recorded the unfolding scene before him.

Earlier on; after the SGC men had been politely chased out of the Healing house; he had waited until a healer told them the injured personnel were doing well.

He had been nearby when Daniel and Teal'c told O'neill they were going to check out the gate; Pike offered to join them and they were off.

The young marine had found himself almost tripping over his feet as he tried to take in the sights; he barely noticed the archaeologist was recording the surroundings as he and Teal'c talked.

They were in the Great Tree; Stevens would be so mad when he got out if the Healing house and realized what he had missed.

In comparism; Pike was so glad they had come to Middle Earth.

Before long; the trio came upon a group of elves who were clearing a small area; probably where the gate would be set up.

A small group stood apart and seemed to be arguing about something.

One of the elves in the middle of the group looked up and detached himself from the group.

It was Haldir; he looked very relieved to see them.

"Ah finally; another Doorway expert; Daniel Jackson; it's as if you heard my plea for help; the other scholars are beside themselves on what goes where."

Daniel and Teal'c shared a worried look.

"But...I thought you put it up in the first place...and you did take it down as well."

Haldir smiled dryly. "Firstly it wasn't me that put it up; apparently it was Cenaron and Gandalf; one lies injured in the Healing house and as for the wizard...I have no idea where he is at this time and secondly taking it apart was easy."

As they were talking the arguing group noticed the new arrivals and made a beeline for them.

"Scholars," Haldir muttered the word like a curse. The ranger had nothing against them; he even had a lot of respect for their work.

However it was hard to remember how valuable their skills were when they were yelling at you for taking the gate apart without them present.

"Isn't there anybody else who knows about the Doorway ? How it works?" asked Daniel a little nervously as the scholars approached them.

"Of course there are other scholars; but they've left for the Undying Lands years ago," answered Haldir as the group of elves reached them.

"H...hi; I'm Dr Daniel Jackson; this is Teal'c and Corporal William Pike,"started Daniel.

The marine gave a little wave; while Teal'c nodded.

"Eh...how can we help you?"

That was how Pike suddenly found himself been in charge of the recording while Daniel helped them sort out the gate.

Fortunately; two of the scholars could speak Westron or English ; thus making communication easier.

Pike tried to do a running commentary as he recorded.

"Em...what we're seeing is the Lothlorien Stargate been set up; it appears the expert was injured in battle and is been treated as we speak.

The elves appear to be referring to a book which has instructions. It's written in Sindarin; however Dr Jackson was given a book which is written in Ancient..."his voice trailed off when he noticed one of the pretty female scholars was looking at him and the camera in his hand.

"What is that?" asked the scholar in sindarin.

"Em...it's used to...store our stories" replied Pike in less than perfect Sindarin.

The scholar looked surprised at what the marine said. "Pardon my manners; I'm Threna, specialty wartime history and keeper of the exodus logs."

"Corporal William Pike."

"Your sindarin is passable but if you wish I can switch to Westron," said the elf.

"Eh...that would be helpful," said Pike with a sigh of relief.

"May I look?" asked the elf in Westron.

"Sure," said Pike as he handed her the small electronic device.

The marine showed her how it worked and even replayed a video back for her. Thinking back on the 'show and tell', Pike realized she had been intrigued by the device but not afraid or stunned by it.

She just behaved like an SGC scientist. Way prettier too.

"Glad to see you making friends Corporal," said a familiar voice.

Pike looked up to see Colonel O'neill; Major Ferretti; 2 elves and an elderly man in white robes and a long grey beard walking towards them.

"Sir; this is Threna; one of the scholars," he went on to introduce the two air-force officers.

Pike recognised the twins he had seen in the Healing house but had not known their names; once that was cleared up he turned to the elderly man as O'neill said.

"This is Gandalf."

Pike felt his lower jaw drop as he finally realized who he was looking at.

"S...sir it is an honour, sir," Pike finally managed to say as he straightened up and saluted the wizard.

To O'neill's amusement; Gandalf copied the gesture with a solemn look; however the wizard's next words surprised the three SGC men.

"At ease corporal; it is you and your people who honour us."

Pike opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds before replying.

"Thank you; sir."

O'neill caught the puzzled looks on Ferretti and the twins' faces.

Melwyn looked at the colonel. "Is that a way of showing respect to your seniors?"

"Yes...though I wonder how Gandalf knows it," said O'neill slowly.

The wizard smiled at O'neill's words. "I ...saw it somewhere...in a different time...different land; but let's press on to other matters".

Gandalf turned to Threna. "How goes the repositioning of the Doorway?"

The pretty elf's face was marred by an irritable frown.

"Slowly; the ...Guardsmen were not particularly organized when they took the doorway down and it appears the uruks may have tampered with the crystals within the second artefact; it is only by Valar's grace that the doorway was still able to work."

O'neill did not know that much about gate tech; but when one mentioned crystals he knew it had to do with the DHD and the words 'tampered with' were doing wonderful things to his blood pressure.

"But...you know how to fix it; right?" asked O'neill a bit nervously.

Threna fixed her clear gaze on his face. "Maybe...but Cenaron; the only expert we have; is currently lying injured!" she sounded angry.

"He was only supposed to help dismantle the gate; not take part in battle!"

"It was his choice Threna and if not for his presence a life would have been lost," said Melwyn firmly.

O'neill looked at the Guardsman quizzically. "What happened exactly, Melwyn?"

The elf looked at him and weighed whether O'neill had to know.

"A berserker uruk flung a spear at Major Carter...Cenaron pushed her out of the way and took it in the chest."

O'neill closed his eyes briefly as he realized how close to death Sam had come.

"Then my words were ill spoken; please accept my apology," said Threna softly.

O'neill nodded. "It's okay; but I owe Cenaron a drink."

The natives of Middle-Earth looked at him.

"It's a way of showing appreciation" said Pike.

"Are you sure you're not related to the Roharrim?" asked Threna with a puzzled look on her face.

Gandalf grinned. " Who knows; anyway let's see what Daniel Jackson and Teal'c have been up to and I'm sure we can work something out."

"Oh we better work something out," muttered O'neill softly as the group moved towards the organised chaos before them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 OF BURIED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN

LVII

Lothlorien. The Healing House.

Corporal Philip Stevens tried to sit very still and ignore the huge arrow in his right thigh. He took his mind off his injury as he looked at his surroundings.

Thanks to the elves; he was in very little pain; they had given him a milky drink to take before transporting him via a stretcher to the Healing House; he had hesitated only for a brief moment before taking the drink.

It had been a painkiller drink and it worked very well.

"Hey Stevens you okay?"

The marine turned to see Lieutenant Reynolds walking towards him; his left arm had been straightened and immobilised soon after the SGC teams had left the Healing House.

After taking a drink which eased the pain and reduced the worrying numbness in his left arm; clean dressings were applied to lacerations he got in the battle.

"Yes, sir; I'm fine...just overwhelmed by where we are."

Reynold drew a chair next to Steven's bed and sat down gingerly.

"Overwhelmed is the understatement of the year. After I got hit by that crazy uruk-kai; my left arm started going numb around the cuts. I could feel that through the pain in my busted arm.

One of the healers took one look at the arm and gave me a drink to take; I really didn't want to take it until she mentioned the words poison and gangrene."

Stevens grinned as the airman continued talking.

"Anyway; the drink worked like a charm; I did not feel a thing as they straightened out my busted arm; they told me Martouf or the Major will take a look at it later."

Stevens nodded.

He had seen Major Carter and the Tokra hard at work; at the moment Martouf and 2 healers were working on a female Dunedain 2 beds away.

Stevens had tried to sit up to get a better look but a stern look from one of the female healers had him lying low.

He was still able to see from the corner of his eyes as they cut away parts of her breastplate armour to get to the huge arrow stuck in the right side of her chest.

Throughout the procedure she did not make a sound but Stevens could see her left hand tightly gripping the side of the bed.

"That looks serious...wait a minute; is that a woman in that armour?" Reynolds was watching as well.

Stevens resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Didn't the lieutenant know where he was?

"Yes sir; she's Dunedain...A Ranger; people of the West; descendents of the Numenoreans who survived the destruction of their home. You do not want to be on their bad side."

Reynolds gave him an odd look. "You're an expert in this stuff." It wasn't a question.

"It's more of a hobby sir," said Stevens with a shrug.

Reynolds was about to say something when the 2 SGC soldiers heard a familiar voice.

"How are you two doing?"

The two men turned to face Major Carter; earlier on she had been using the hand device on a few badly injured elves. She looked very tired.

At the moment; standing with her was a stunning female elf who wore a light grey thigh length tunic with grey trousers and had her light blonde hair in a single long pony tail at the back of her head.

"Eh...we're alright ma'am," stammered Reynolds as he tried and failed to take his gaze off the elf lady beside Carter.

He and Stevens missed the wry grin on the Major's face.

"This is Lady Galadriel; co-ruler of Lorien. We're both here to check the extent of Corporal Stevens injury."

The two men quickly remembered their manners and introduced themselves to the fighting queen. She looked just as stunning in ordinary clothes as she had been in shinning silvery armour.

They could vividly recall how she had obliterated the uruks at the gate.

"May I? " asked the elf queen as she pointed towards his right thigh.

"Yes ma'am," said Stevens.

At his reply she produced a small sharp knife and carefully cut away the cloth around the arrow. Soon after the battle one of the SGC men had tied a tourniquet around the upper part of the thigh to try and reduce the bleeding; it had reduced the flow a lot.

A frown appeared on her face as she looked at the arrow.

"What is it?" asked Sam in a worried voice.

"It's gone in fairly deep; I will need to take it out before you can use the hand device."

Stevens and Reynolds shared a worried look.

"You talking surgery ?" asked Sam in surprise; hoping that the Lady did not mean pulling out the arrow.

Galadriel sent a wry smile her way as she **heard **the Major's unspoken thought. " Yes I do mean 'surgery' as you call it and do not fear; I hardly pull arrows out if its not necessary."

"Eh...excuse me ma'am," called Stevens as he raised his right hand. "B...but can I record it...I mean on my device?"

All 3 stared at him.

"You wish to record your...surgery?" asked Galadriel in an amused tone; while Reynolds and the Major stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Yes Ma'am. I have the device in my gear."

Fortunately for Stevens his gear and weapons had been beside his bed.

Once he found out he was coming to Middle Earth; he had packed a study camcorder. He tried to reach his backpack but Reynolds got there before him and helped him bring out the camcorder.

Carter looked worried. "Eh Corporal; I'm not sure if Galadriel would be happy with that...we are in a hospital."

Stevens' face fell.

"I think we can reach some kind of agreement," said the Lady kindly.

All three SGC officers looked at her.

"As long as he records only his own treatment and respects the privacy of the other patients, it will be allowed."

Stevens grinned eagerly as he put on the camera; but the Lady had not finished speaking.

"But for this procedure; you need to be asleep; who will hold the device for you?"

"Em...I will Ma'am," said Reynolds.

"Okay; I have a few questions; how are you going to put him to sleep ?"

Carter had a skeptical look on her face.

While Stevens trusted the elves; he was asking himself the same question.

Galadriel smiled patiently and produced a small vial of clear liquid.

"With this. It will take a few minutes to work and then we can begin," as the elf queen was speaking; 3 female elves wearing the healer's green uniform stepped up. One carried a bowl of clean water ; the second elf had towels and green coloured bundle while the third walked to the head of the bed.

Stevens swallowed nervously as he realized he was looking at the assistants and the bundle properly had 'operating' equipment.

"**Fear not; you will be asleep and will not feel a thing; also I shall do my best to prevent further damage. I have done this procedure many times."**

The gentle voice receeded from his mind.

Stevens looked at the elf queen's gentle eyes and he nodded steadily. He pushed himself up and took the drink while Carter and Reynolds looked on nervously.

The drink had a slight lemony taste to it.

He waited. Nothing seemed to happen yet. He looked at Reynolds who had the camcorder on. "Well...I'm still awake...guess it will take a while to work."

Meanwhile Galadriel washed her hands as he talked.

"Any moment now," she said softly.

"I guess it's just my...m...metabolism..." Stevens' voice trailed off as he gradually became sleepy and began to slump backwards.

Reynolds moved to catch him but the elf at the head of the bed was quicker and caught him and gently laid the marine down to rest.

"That was quick," said Carter softly as she looked at the vial which was still in Stevens' hand; one of the attendants took it away.

Galadriel said nothing as she opened the green bundle; Carter turned to follow her movements and saw her remove a pair of light brown gloves which she put on.

The attendant with the bowl set it down and began to wash the area around the arrow as the elf queen arranged her 'operating instruments.'

As all this was done; not a word was said.

Carter found herself marvelling at their efficacy and teamwork. She wondered how many times had the queen treated injured soldiers.

Too many times it appears.

Once the skin around the arrow was clean; one of the attendants gently raised the right foot and put a small pillow under it; then the attendant stood ready with small clean towels; she nodded at her queen.

Galadriel moved towards the leg and started the 'operation'.

She deftly made a skin incision close to the arrow that would run along the muscle fibres. Carter found herself rubbing the hand device as the blood welled up and the attendant cleaned it away.

Carter wondered what Fraiser would think if she knew of this 'surgery'.

Galadriel kept a calm steady hand as she dissected the second layer and got to the muscle fibres; then she used her fingers to do a blunt dissection around the arrow.

Carter shared a worried look with Reynold; both wondered how deep the arrow had gone.

"He is fortunate; it did not hit the bone," said Galadriel answering their unspoken thoughts. Carter just stared at her; the queen's telepathic skills never ceased to surprise her.

Galadriel's finger tips felt the tip of the barbed arrow and gradually began to tease it out while keeping it from doing any more damage to the surrounding tissues and vessels.

Then suddenly; the arrow head was out and placed carefully into an empty bowl. Reynolds gaped at the queen. From taking the drink to removing the arrow head; the whole procedure took less than 5 minutes.

"Have it washed Alteia; Corporal Stevens would like it as a souvenir."

Galadriel turned to Carter. "If you may Major."

Sam stepped forward; she closed her eyes and began to use the hand device.

The elf queen disposed of her bloody gloves and washed her hands as the Major worked.

Galadriel removed the tourniquet as the Major did a few more healing scans of the right thigh; then the Major dropped her hand .

She looked even more tired and took a step back to steady herself; one of the attendants supported her until she felt strong enough.

Reynolds could see the healing had taken a lot out of her. "Are you alright ma'am?" he asked.

She nodded; not trusting herself to speak and eagerly drank from a cup when Galadriel gave her some water to drink.

"I'm fine, just needed some water," said Sam softly.

Reynolds disagreed; it looked like she needed a lot more than just water.

Something like a long vacation with lots of sleep. She looked worn out.

"The area is healed," said Galadriel; drawing Reynolds' attention to the sleeping marine's previously injured thigh.

Where there had been an arrowhead sized injury was now newly healed skin and muscle.

"Impressive," said Galadriel softly. She looked at the Major.

"Lieutenant Reynolds is right,"Carter turned to look at her " you need to rest for a while or you will be ill as well."

Sam tried to project strength. "I'm really okay."

"Ma'am permission to speak freely?" asked Reynolds.

Sam looked at him. " Go on Lieutenant."

"You look like hell Ma'am; you won't help anyone if you collapse," Reynolds stated bluntly.

Carter's face reddened with anger; did he think she was weak because she was a woman?

"**No he doesn't Sam,"**said Galadriel's voice in her head **" I see his thoughts and he is scared for you; he sees you as a fellow officer; senior to him and capable of fulfilling your duty to your unit. I hope you remember that you gave him leave to speak freely."**

Carter found herself smiling at the irony of the whole situation.

"True." She turned to the nervous Lieutenant. " I will rest...but on one condition."

"Like what ma'am ? " asked Reynolds warily.

She and Galadriel shared a mischievous grin.

"The condition is that you let me have a look at your arm."

LVIII

Lothlorien; the new site of the Stargate.

Daniel looked at the DHD crystals and rubbed his forehead once again

"Well; danny boy; what's the verdict?" asked O'neill in a fake cheerful voice.

The archaeologist sighed and looked up at his friend and teammate.

"Fortunately; none of the crystals look broken or damaged; but ...I think a few were shifted out of place and I can see what could be knife marks in parts of the compartment."

What the SGC teams and the elves did not know was that the crystals were intact because of the dead uruk leader.

Culghat had arrived in time to see two uruks open the crystal compartment and begin to poke at the insides with their spears.

He had beheaded them swiftly and warned the others that such would be their fate if they damaged the huge ring-like structure which he believed was a weapon of some sort.

"So what about pushing them back into place and trying it out?" asked O'neill.

"I have thought about that but...this DHD is different from the others we have seen on other worlds. It's much older and...bigger. Everything is also arranged differently; I might push it in and get us sent to anywhere or...anytime."

"But the General was able to dial here okay," complained O'neill.

"The key word is SGC dialled here...remember when we dialled the world...PB2-908; where Ernest was trapped ? The stargate worked just fine until we got there and tried to dial out."

O'neill closed his eyes wearily as he recalled the hellish mission when Daniel nearly stayed behind to study a 'book' left behind by the Four Great Races.

"So in summary...you don't know what to do," said Ferretti softly.

Daniel sighed in frustration. "Its not that simple..."

"May I offer a suggestion?"

They all turned to Gandalf.

"Cenaron may hold the knowledge you seek; he has studied Ancient for the whole of his life; it is his specialty area...and Cenaron took a look into the DHD before we set the Doorway up so..."

"He will be able to recall what it looked like before it was tampered with!" completed Daniel excitedly.

Ferretti and O'neill let out a sigh of relief.

The Colonel looked at his wrist watch; 5 hours had passed since the battle.

"Let's check up on Cenaron and the others."

O'neill walked up to Teal'c , Melwyn, Salenia and Pike. The marine was still using the camcorder.

"Campers; we're going back to the Healing house to check up on everyone. It looks like Cenaron can tell us if the crystals were badly tampered with."

Melwyn and his sister shared a look. She nodded.

"We'll be coming with you."

Soon enough the small group of humans and 2 elves were walking back to the Healing house.

Pike suddenly realized Gandalf was walking beside him; he felt himself swallow nervously.

Gandalf noticed his expression and smiled. "I would like to ask you a few questions...if I may?"

Pike darted a nervous look at O'neill who was talking to Melwyn.

"Eh...sure sir."

"Your world...seems like a very strange and interesting place," stated the wizard.

"Eh...even some places there seem odd to me too sir."

"Which part of it are you from?" asked the wizard.

Pike felt himself relax at the question. "West Virginia, USA ; born and raised sir," he answered with pride.

Gandalf nodded. "Are all of you from the same area ?"

"All of us are from the USA...that is apart from Teal'c; he's a Jaffa."

"You consider him one of you?" asked Gandalf in a serious tone.

Pike looked at the wizard. "Yes we do sir; he's fought with us and for us; I'd trust him with my life."

Gandalf looked at him for a long time then smiled a little. "You and your people have honour. It was good meeting you all."

"Thank you sir," said Pike in a puzzled tone.

"Now; tell me of other countries or areas," asked Gandalf cheerfully.

"Well; there is the United Kingdom; they always seem to have quite damp and miserable weather if you ask me..."

O'neill looked back to see Pike discussing with Gandalf; he wondered what they were talking about.

"Gandalf is asking him about your world and its peoples," said Melwyn.

O'neill stared at him. "Please don't tell me you also read minds."

Melwyn grinned. "No; I don't. I read expressions and besides I have very good hearing..." he paused " as does Haldir."

The elf now had a serious expression on his face as he looked at the Colonel.

"Uh huh," muttered O'neill ; wondering how much Haldir over heard when Pike spoke to him as they left the battlefield.

"How...serious a threat is the NID colonel?" asked Melwyn in a low tone.

O'neill debated whether telling him; then decided.

"It depends on who we're dealing with...most times they can be a right serious pain. They might cause a diplomatic problem if they come here."

Melwyn nodded; grateful and respecting the Colonel's decision to tell him.

The two walked in silence for a while.

"I never did get the chance to say thank you for everything," said Melwyn suddenly.

"At first...I thought your coming here was a danger to us all."

"Come to think of it; it kinda was; we got some of your people killed," stated O'neill bluntly.

Melwyn smiled sadly and shook his head. "My people have died doing what they believe in; a few lives for the sake of hundreds of thousands is a small price to pay when one considers the alternative. One day I might fall in battle; no one knows...but I will do my best to live my life to the full before that day. No more living in hatred."

O'neill nodded; Melwyn sounded at peace. He wondered if it had to do with a certain female ranger in the Healing house. By the by; who was he to judge?

"Good words to live by Melwyn."

LIX

The Healing House.

The small group found a healer waiting outside with the rest of the SGC teams and the Dunedain.

Lieutenant Andrew Lake walked up to O'neill as the group approached.

"They are ready to let us in now sir; they were just waiting for you to return."

O'neill didn't have to guess how Galadriel knew they were coming.

"Thanks Lieutenant; let's see how the others have been."

Inside the Healing house; it was quiet; all the wounded had been treated and injuries had been dressed.

Ferretti and his men left the group to check up on Corporal Stevens who was now awake minus an arrow and Lieutenant Reynolds who still had his left arm in a sling.

Melwyn also walked away towards another bed which had Eriana while Salenia sought out Cenaron.

O'neill searched the ward looking for Sam and Martouf.

"**Straight ahead Colonel,"** instructed a familiar voice in his head.

Sure enough at the end of the row of beds was Martouf; he was asleep in a chair; his head resting on his right cupped hand and on the bed beside him was Carter; also fast asleep with a light blanket over her.

O'neill, Daniel and Teal'c found themselves walking quickly towards the two.

As the three got closer; the Tok'ra's eyes opened quickly and he sat up; he relaxed when he saw who it was.

He turned to Sam and gently tried to wake her. "Samantha; you need to get up."

"Is she okay?" asked O'neill; he sounded a bit anxious.

The sound of his voice had her sitting up very quickly.

"Sir! I am alright; just needed a little nap," she felt her face go red as sleep fled.

O'neill smiled to hide his relief. "No worries; the hand device did that to you?"

Sam nodded. "Using it for long periods wears one out; sir. There is no lasting damage."

"Good; however you're not using that thing again for a very long time," said O'neil firmly.

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Major Carter," the SG1 team turned to face an upright Cenaron who was been supported by Salenia.

"Cenaron! You should be resting!" scolded Sam as she hopped off her bed and helped him sit down.

"I'm sorry Major; he insisted in speaking to you," apologized Salenia.

Cenaron patted her hand tenderly and smiled at her before turning to Sam.

"I owe you my life Major; please accept my gratitude."

"I should be the one thanking you; if not for you pushing me out of the path of the spear; I would be dead by now," said Sam.

"Yes...about that" said O'neill as he glared at the Major " you were not supposed to be there in the first place."

"Jack..." sighed Daniel in frustration

O'neill ignored him as he transferred the glare to Martouf who looked a little guilty.

Sam resisted the urge to sigh. "Sir...I apologize for getting into the fight."

"She also saved Eriana's life when she joined the battle," added in Cenaron softly. Oneill looked at him for a few moments and finally decided to fold his hand.

"Fine then...at least she was obeying orders," he paused " Cenaron; once again thanks for saving a member of my team. I'm glad you got a lot better."

Cenaron grinned back ; then looked intently at Salenia until she blushed to everyone's surprise. "So am I Colonel; so am I"

The elf scholar looked back at the SG1 team.

"Now; on to other matters; I just heard the DHD may have been tampered with. What did the uruks do?"

"We don't know; it looks like a few scratches but the some of the crystals have shifted out of place."

Cenaron looked alarmed. " I need to see it." He tried to stand up quickly and found himself sitting back down wearily.

"No hurry friend," said O'neill " you need to get your strength back up; then we'll take a walk to the stargate."

Cenaron shook his head. "We have to get Martouf back to your world soon so that he can help the people whose cure he alone knows. I will have to go to the doorway."

O'neill looked at his wristwatch. "How about we meet you half way; rest for half an hour and then we will take you back to the stargate."

Cenaron opened his mouth to speak when Salenia put a hand on his shoulder. "Please; just wait a little longer."

He looked at her for several moments then nodded.

"Fair enough; I will wait for half an hour."

"Thank you Cenaron," he turned to Daniel " I'm so glad he's not as stubborn as you."

The archaeologist just glared at him.

Galadriel made her rounds among the patients; most were resting or asleep.

Carter and Martouf had done a lot of work in the last 5 hours; she could see as the SGC teams visited their colleagues who had been injured.

She also noticed something else occuring.

The Dunedain had been around the bed of Eriana; they talked to her updating her on all that had occurred; then Melwyn appeared.

They all stopped talking; Eriana said a word and they all left as they cast curious looks in his direction.

Melwyn had seemed afraid to approach her; then he stepped forward and said a few words; the female Ranger said nothing.

The elf guardman made to go and she called him back and motioned for him to seat on a nearby chair.

For several moments they looked at each other; then she spoke for a long time ; then waited for him to reply.

His answer was not long in coming. However whatever it was; his words lit up her face and she slowly took his hand in hers and both kept looking at each other in silence.

Galadriel looked over at the SG1 team where they spoke to Cenaron; Salenia and Martouf.

"Their presence here has brought a lot of changes; I wonder if they are aware" said Galadriel softly as she continued her rounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi thanks for the reviews; pls keep reviewing; hope you all got the reference to Torment of Tantalus! Please read and enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 OF BURIED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN.

LX

Lothlorien; new site of the Stargate.

Celeborn touched the old metal structure.

This was his first opportunity to study and admire the artefact.

It was very; very old.

That he could tell; his mind marvelled at the ability to travel between worlds with this device.

Part of him wished he could try it out; but the saner part of him realized the futility of such a wish.

His keen hearing picked up familiar voices and he looked up to see a sizable group approaching the Doorway.

It consisted of the 3 SGC teams; the 7 Dunedain; 3 elves and Gandalf.

"All things must come to an end," muttered Celeborn softly as he walked towards them.

"Hi Celeborn," said O'neill in a carefree manner that made Daniel wince.

"You've been busy," the Colonel's quick look round took in the extra guards and the elves digging a big hole behind the stargate.

Celeborn followed his gaze. "Yes; we still have much work to do. I am glad to see your men have recovered." The elf king turned to Major Carter and Martouf.

" I have heard of the work you and Martouf have done for us; you have my thanks." He bowed deeply to both of them.

"Eh...you're welcome," said Carter a bit uncertainly as the Tok'ra bowed in response.

Celeborn straightened up as one of the elf guardsmen approached him and said a few words in Sindarin.

The elf king's face went still; then he nodded to the guardsmen.

"Is something wrong?" asked Daniel.

Celeborn shook his head. "I must leave you now...for it is time to send the fallen on their final journey...I am once again grateful to Major Carter and Martouf that we did not have to add any more names to that list."

Celeborn moved to go away.

"Wait," called O'neill " we would like to pay our respects as well...if that is permitted," said the Colonel in a solemn voice.

Celeborn looked at him; then nodded. "We appreciate your gesture of respect; we welcome you to the ceremony."

As soon as he finished speaking a sorrowful song started.

The SGC men and one woman; looked up in surprise as the achingly beautiful song seemed to come from the treetops.

O'neill turned back to Celeborn.

" It has begun; please come with us." The elf king walked away.

The elves digging stopped and joined the group while the soldiers standing guard maintained their position.

Pike and Stevens shared a nervous look; Pike looked at the camcorder in his hand and put it off.

There were some things too sacred to record.

This final farewell was one of them.

Before long; the group reached a large clearing.

Already; 22 graves had been dug; beside each one was a body wrapped from head to toe in a white cloth. A lot of elves stood in a rough semi circle as they sang softly in Sindarin.

Galadriel was already there; she was kneeling on the soft earth; her eyes closed as her hands touched the soil beside her knees.

Celeborn walked up to his wife and waited; she opened her eyes and turned to him and stood up gracefully with his help.

O'neill felt guilt as he saw the wet sheen of her cheeks.

The Queen had been mourning her fallen soldiers.

Celeborn smiled sadly at her and kissed her forehead gently; then they both walked to the first body.

"Glania; daughter of Aldenan," called out Galadriel in a loud voice as the 2 rulers gently put the body into the grave.

They moved to the second body.

"Nadren; son of Rhetia." The body was gently lowered into the grave as well.

They moved to the third body.

While the SGC personnel looked on in surprise; Daniel and O'neill shared a shocked look. Was no one going to help them?

As if Melwyn knew what they were thinking; he shook his head slowly at them.

"This is our way; please let them complete the ceremony."

The 2 SG1 teammates turned back to the solemn ceremony.

Everyone stood respectively as Galadriel called out all 22 names.

When the last elf was put to rest; the elf queen turned to the group assembled as the volume of the singing was reduced. She began to speak in sindarin as Melwyn and Cenaron translated for the SGC teams and Martouf.

"_22 of our brethren fell today; dying for what they believed in. May we always remember their smiles and the joy they brought to our lives. Keep them in your heart and minds and live your lives free and full; for that is the greatest gift and honour each of us can give to them."_

She turned back to the 22 graves.

"_Rest now sisters and brothers...until we meet again,"_ she waved her left hand over the graves and the small heaps of sand beside each began to flow like a river, smoothly into the graves; covering each body.

The singing continued.

LXI

The SGC group; which also included a Tok'ra was very quiet as they walked towards the gate.

Not far behind were the Dunedain and 3 elves. Gandalf and Celeborn had stayed back to speak with Galadriel.

Teal'c looked around and each person had a grave look on their faces.

The Jaffa regretted the death of each of the elves; but he knew that for everything battle and war; there would be casualties.

Galadriel and Celeborn had given each of those elves a warrior's burial and to put each body into the ground spoke of a devotion to their people that he had never seen in all his time as a First Prime to Apophis.

Even the Tauri could learn a thing or two from the elves.

It was not long before they reached the stargate.

Cenaron; Daniel, Martouf and Sam detached themselves from their respective groups and started talking amongst themselves as they headed towards the DHD.

Teal'c heard O'neill tell the leaders of the SG teams 2 and 5 to get their gear ready in case they had to leave soon. The Jaffa walked up to the Colonel.

O'neill turned as his friend and teammate reached him.

"How are you holding up Teal'c?"

"I am holding up quite well O'neill" replied Teal'c "you seem confident that we will be leaving soon."

"Well Teal'c; I believe in been very optimistic. After-all we have 4 stargate experts; Daniel, Sam , Cenaron and Martouf. If they can't fix it...then we wait until the SGC call us. I just like being prepared." O'neill's voice trailed off as he noticed 2 people walking up to them.

It was Eriana and Melwyn.

Ever since they left the Healing House; they seemed to keep each other company...almost like how Salenia insisted on staying close to Cenaron ever since the battle.

At the moment she was talking to the Dunedain; but glancing occasionally to where Cenaron was examining the DHD with the others.

"Hi kiddies; how have you two been?" asked O'neill as he touched his cap respectively.

Eriana smiled at him. "I am extremely well; thanks to Major Carter, Martouf and Lantash. You have very capable warriors Colonel."

"We do our best...you still going to bury the gate?" asked O'neill.

The female Dunedain hesitated and shared a quick look with Melwyn.

"I wish...we had a choice not to...but we do not have the resources to defend it," said Eriana softly.

O'neill nodded; very conscious of how intently Melwyn was looking at him. "I understand...in your place; I would do the same."

The Colonel sensed that the elf guardsman had relaxed a bit.

O'neill decided to shake things up a bit.

"So...I guess congratulations are in order."

The 2 natives of Middle-earth looked at him with puzzled expressions.

O'neill grinned widely as he remembered something he had read in one of his sci-fi novels. "You two look like a very good couple...life-mates I mean."

The two before him finally got his meaning and Eriana blushed while Melwyn glared at the airforce Colonel.

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Then please accept my congratulations and may Grace and Good fortune be upon your union for evermore," said the Jaffa solemnly as he inclined his head.

Melwyn seemed mollified by the Jaffa's gracious words; while Eriana bowed to Teal'c.

"Thank you...your words and well wishes are much appreciated," said Melwyn as he also inclined his head.

O'neill felt an ache develop in his neck as he watched them bow to each other and resisted the urge to tell them to stop doing that.

"Alright campers; let's see what our gate experts are up to."

LXII

Sam watched a bit nervously as Cenaron took out one of the crystals and examined it closely. She hoped he knew what he was doing.

"It's not damaged...but it looks like it was pushed out of place by a sharp object. Maybe a spear or the tip of a sword; I can see small nicks in the metal frame," he looked at the others "it's a miracle the damage is not worse."

"How many are out of alignment?" asked Martouf.

"Eight" answered Cenaron " however their positions are the same as when we dug up the device; the only thing we need to do is push them back into place."

Daniel, Sam and Martouf relaxed slightly. This was good news.

"We still have to test it though," said Sam.

"I agree," said Cenaron as he began to gently reinsert the crystal and push in the remaining seven that were slightly out of place.

"I'll tell O'neill the good news," said Daniel as he walked away.

Sam decided to give the DHD a closer look and could see it was bigger than the ones they had seen on different planets. She wished she could carbon date the structure; then she recalled she had sample boxes in her back pack.

She quickly removed the bag and began to search for her kit.

"Something wrong?" asked Martouf.

"No, " said Sam " I just want to get some metal shavings or clippings for carbon dating when we get back to the SGC. I have a feeling this gate is far older than the ones we have seen on other worlds."

Sam suddenly remembered something Celeborn had said about his ancestors meeting the Ancients.

"Cenaron...do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I do not mind; what would you like to know," said the scholar calmly as he checked the remaining gate crystals.

"Lord Celeborn stated his ancestors met the Ancients; how long ago was this?"

Cenaron paused in his work and turned to the human.

"Lord Celeborn's great grandfather heard the tale of the meeting from his own great grandfather who actually met the Ancients more than 50,000 years ago."

"And how old is Lord Celeborn?" asked Sam in surprise.

Cenaron answered calmly. "7394 years."

Sam gaped at him. "T...that's impossible," she turned to Martouf who did not seem surprised. "You know of this?"

The Tok'ra nodded. "While Galadriel kept me alive...Lantash spoke to her extensively and realized her people are a Long lived race...more like Immortals. Even some of the humans of this world have a long life span."

"Is that true?" asked Sam.

Cenaron nodded. "The Númenóreans...who are now known as the Dunedain can live up to more than 200 years; this is probably due to the fact that some of their ancestors were elves."

"I see," said Sam as she thought of the implications of a union between an elf and a human; she turned and looked at where Eriana stood beside Melwyn.

It had been obvious that Melwyn cared for the Ranger; she wondered if he knew that their relationship would last for a very short time in comparism to that of Celeborn and Galadriel.

"As long as they are happy; it will be worth it,"said Cenaron softly as if he could see her thoughts.

Sam looked at him for several moments before turning back to look at the couple speaking with Colonel O'neill and Teal'c.

LXIII

Eriana could feel eyes on her; she was about to turn her head to see who it was when Melwyn called her name.

"Are you alright ?"

The Ranger smiled at the concern on his face.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine." She was surprised at herself; if any of the other Dunedain had asked her that question she would have taken his head off.

But it was different coming from Melwyn.

She could recall the arrow hitting her and she falling to the ground; for a moment she was sure she was about to die when she saw the uruk storming towards her ; then Major Carter was suddenly standing over her and firing her strange weapon at the uruk.

While trying to get up she saw that Melwyn was suddenly beside the Major fighting off uruks.

There was too much to take in as she tried to hold on to consciousness despite the pain in her right shoulder.

She began to suspect something was up when she caught Melwyn staring at her after the battle. He had quickly covered it up by helping her sit up and be comfortable.

The suspicion was confirmed when he carried her gently onto the stretcher; an act that filled her with warmth and a strange sort of joy. She had been very pleased by his visit after the arrow was taken out and visitors were allowed in.

Once the other Dunedain left at her request; Melwyn had seemed so formal and a bit nervous when he requested permission to court her.

Eriana had stared at him in surprise; her silence had seemed like a negative response ; so after a few moments he turned to go.

She called him back.

"_Melwyn...your request is one that though surprising ...is also a pleasant one._

_But I am human and Dunedain...my duty is protecting my people and these lands; I will not stay at home while my brethen fight for the few of us that live and I will not leave my people for the Undying Lands for as long as Mordor stands. If there is to be a relationship...one would have to accept that it will be a long distance one ... and hence difficulties will occur. With all that I have mentioned...do you still wish to court me?"_

Eriana did not have to mention the difference in their lifespans; it was a very obvious fact.

To her pleasant surprise; Melwyn's reply was not long in coming.

"_Eriana; I recognise your duty to your people and will be simply content to be with you here in Middle Earth as you fulfill your duty. As for a long distance courtship...I can always track you...with your permission."_

It was at that point that Eriana felt a missing part of her soul set into place and she accepted the courtship when she took his hand in hers with a smile.

"What are you thinking ?" asked Melwyn

Eriana grinned mischievously. "Oh just recalling your very eloquent words in the Healing House." She laughed when she saw him blush.

"I expect to hear a lot more in the future dear," she said with a smile.

"Your wish is my command; my lady," said Melwyn with an intent look that made her blush in response.

O'neill looked back at the besotted couple and exchanged a tired look with Teal'c. This was giving him a headache.

He was relieved when Daniel walked up to them.

"Hi Danny; what have you got for us?"

"Well; the good news is that Cenaron can remember what the arrangement was and it looks like only a few crystals were shifted out of place so he's pushing them in and all we have to do is test the DHD in the next couple of minutes."

O'neill stared at the archaeologist for several moments.

"What's wrong?" asked Daniel nervously.

"That sounds like a very simple solution...which seems kind of surreal considering that whenever we have problems with the gate; we always have to use very complex solutions to get us home."

Daniel sighed as he felt a migraine coming on. "Maybe Jack; for once we've got a lucky break and we...should be thankful?"

"Uh huh," said the O'neill in an unconvinced tone as Teal'c turned to look at more people approaching.

"O'neill; we have company."

It was Gandalf; Galadriel; Celeborn; Haldir and an elf wearing the green uniform of the healers.

The healer was carrying a finely woven bag.

"This is Yaltenia; one of our chief healers," said Galadriel as Daniel, O'neill and Teal'c gave respective nods.

"It is good to see you all well," said the healer "however I need to speak to Major Carter. It's about the medicines we used for healing."

"Eh...she's by the gate," said Daniel.

"Thank you," said Yaltenia with a slight bow.

"Wait," called Eriana "let me come with you I need to thank Major Carter properly for everything." The Ranger and healer left and walked towards the Major.

"How go the repairs?" asked Gandalf.

O'neill turned to the archaeologist. "You're up, buddy."

"It looks like we may be able to dial Earth soon...we just need to test it first."

Galadriel and Celeborn shared a silent look.

"How will you test it?" asked Gandalf as everyone turned to Daniel.

"Well...we could dial Earth and communicate via radio...once we are sure its the right Earth date and time; then we go home."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Sounds like a good plan," said O'neill quietly.

Galadriel looked at the colonel; hearing the unspoken worry in his voice.

"Your journey home will be successful in a short while...however there are many trials ahead of you," she turned to Daniel " a death...a life reborn," she looked at Teal'c " a people at the edge of breaking...a freedom long sought for and eventually won at much cost...," her eyes then rested on O'neill "betrayal, capture...and friends taking great risks to get their teammate back.

All this _**may **_happen; you must look to the future and each other; for it is your trust and bonds that will keep you and all you hold dear safe."

There was silence for several moments.

"I...thought we agreed not to discuss futures," said O'neill slowly.

Galadriel smiled at him. "Consider it a gift; besides as you said earlier...the future is not set; we make it as we go on."

"Words to live by," said O'neill dryly "anyway; thanks for the...advice; I'll be sure to keep it in mind. Right now; we've got a gate to test."

"That would be something to see," said Celeborn with an interested expression on his face.

Several minutes later; Cenaron; Sam; Martouf and Daniel told the Colonel they were ready to test the gate.

"What happens if it works as it is supposed to?" asked Celeborn.

"Then we go home," said O'neill calmly.

Silence followed his words for a few moments; as they all realized this might be the last time using the Middle-Earth stargate.

"Colonel O'neill," Melwyn's voice broke the silence "having you; Martouf and the SG teams here has been quite an experience. You may not realize it...but I owe you a lot." The elf removed an exquisitely decorated scabbard which contained an elf dagger.

"This belonged to my great grandfather Theron; passed down through generations. I would like you to have it Colonel O'neill."

O'neill stared at Melwyn's outstretched hand and the dagger; something told him a refusal would be viewed as an insult.

But this was too precious to give away.

"I...don't know what to say...that is an irreplaceable heirloom."

Melwyn looked at the dagger and looked back O'neill.

"I know...but the value of life and friendship is a lot more and my great grandfather would approve."

O'neill slowly took the dagger. "I'll take good care of it." He swore silently he won't let the NID get their mitts on Melwyn's dagger.

The Colonel took off his Gerber Mark II fighting knife complete with his sheath. "This is a Gerber Mark 2 knife; designed by retired army Captain Bud Holzman. It has got me out of a lot of tight spots in the past."

Melwyn took the dagger with a smile and a slight bow. "I will keep it safe; thank you."

"You're welcome," said the Colonel. He turned to see Daniel giving one of his books to Cenaron; the scholar seemed pleased with the gift and some of the Dunedain were talking to the SGC and exchanging gifts as well.

A short distance away; Eriana was hugging Sam and had also given her a dagger as well; the Major also carried the bag that Yaltenia had been holding earlier.

Even Teal'c was receiving a bow and a quiver of arrows from Haldir.

O'neill felt this was a first contact that had gone well.

Everyone waited in silence as Daniel dialled the sequence for Earth.

"Major Carter; send our ID signal," ordered O'neill.

LXIV

SGC Cheyenne Mountain.

_A few minutes earlier..._

Chief Master Sergent Harriman turned up at the gate room 20 minutes before his check in time.

"Hi Phillip; how has the shift been ?"

The other chief master sergeant looked up at Walter.

"Quiet; which is the way I like it; no teams due back yet," Phillip looked at the large electronic clock on the wall " you're 19 minutes and 35 seconds early."

Walter sighed. " Couldn't sleep; in approximately 2 and half hours we will be dialling the Middle Earth planet. I sure hope they are okay."

Phillip nodded. " I'm sure they will be fine...after all they have the SG1 with..." his voice trailed off when the gate activated.

2 seconds passed before Walter and Phillip said the same 3 words at the same time. "Unscheduled offworld activation !"

**Lothlorien**

Everyone stared as the gate's artificial wormhole stabilized; though O'neill had travelled through it countless times he never ceased to be awed by this mode of transport.

Carter sent the ID signal and activated her radio. "This is Major Carter of SG1 with SG2 and SG5; please respond."

On the other side of the wormhole; SGC staff manned the machine guns as more armed men ran into the gate room.

General Hammond walked into the gate room with Colonel Simmonds and Colonel Maybourne hot on his heels.

They were just in time to hear the Major's voice.

Hammond nodded at Phillip to open the iris and response.

"This is Chief Master Sergeant Phillip Macgregor; what is your status ?"

Carter exchanged a worried look with O'neill; both of them wondering where Harriman was.

"We are safe...what is the date and time...and where's Harriman?" asked the Major.

It was now the turn of the personnel in the gate control room to look a bit concerned.

"It's 0741hrs on April the 3rd...we spoke to you 7 hours and 30 minutes ago...when Chief Master Sergeant Harriman was on duty."

In Lothlorien; all SGC team members and one Tok'ra gave a collective sigh of relief.

General Hammond took the mike from the Phillip. "Major Carter; is everything okay ?"

"It sure is sir," replied Carter cheerfully " we had a bit of trouble with the DHD this side and wanted to sure we were dialling the right time and place."

Hammond resisted sighing with relief. "Then; come on home people."

On the other side; O'neill nodded and turned to the SGC teams.

"Get ready to grab your gear people...but before we do so; we shall salute Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and our fallen collegues in arms."

The airforce and marine personnel nodded; then within a few seconds O'neill joined them as they stood in a straight line facing the Lord and Lady of Lorien.

"Ten hut!" yelled O'neill and they all gave crisp salutes. The elves and Dunedain bowed while Gandalf saluted back with a solemn look on his face.

"At ease men; prepare to move out," O'neill turned to Gandalf " I never got to say good bye to Gwaihir and his brethren; please extend the gratitude of the SGC teams."

"He already knows O'neill," said Gandalf with a sad smile.

With their goodbyes said; Martouf and Teal'c grabbed the aviator MALP and followed Sam through the gate; O'neill saw each person through and when he was the last one; he nodded at the assembled group of people.

"Good luck and Godspeed ,"with a last look back at the audience he returned to his world.

The gate deactivated and all stared at it for several seconds.

Galadriel turned to Eriana who had stood silently staring at the wondrous structure.

"We bury it," said the Ranger sadly.

At her words the elves waiting nearby moved towards the structure with heavy ropes.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hi everyone; hope you had a good Easter holiday! I hope you all like this chapter; it was kinda hard for me to say goodbye to Lothlorien...however this is not the last chapter for this story. Please read and review; wish me luck with the next chapter. Its been a good journey for me folks! Right now I'm listening to the Greatest Video Game London Philharmonic Orchestra CD and specifically Track 15 Mass Effect: Suicide Mission! Its a fantastic CD for writing!**_


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 OF BURIED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN

LXV

SGC Cheyenne Mountain.

Colonel O'neill steadied himself as he stepped through the gate and entered the SGC gate room. He nodded with approval as he noticed the guns still pointed at the gate. Dr Fraiser and some medical personnel were also in the departure room.

As he walked down the ramp; the gate disengaged behind him.

"Glad to see you back SG teams," announced Hammond over the mike "report to the infirmary first ; then attend the briefing room when you're done."

"Sir," called O'neill " Martouf needs to get back to his base...he's on a pretty tight schedule; I'm sure he can get debriefed later."

"Duly noted; Martouf please come up to the gateroom to input your gate address."

"Thanks Colonel," said Martouf.

"You're welcome...just tell us how it turns out; will ya?"

Martouf nodded to O'neill and the rest of SG1 before going upstairs.

Colonel O'neill could feel eyes on him and looked up to see the 2 NID colonels glaring at him. He made a mental note to tell Dr Fraiser to take her time in examining the SGC teams that had just come back.

The Dunedain will need time to bury the gate properly.

LXVI

Colonel Maybourne paced up and down the debriefing room; he looked once more at his wrist.

"They are taking their time in the infirmary," stated Simmonds.

Maybourne glared at his colleague for mentioning a very obvious fact.

"Then again; its 3 teams and 2 extra marines; maybe Fraiser found something wrong," said Simmonds with a dry eager smile.

Maybourne ignored him this time.

Once the SGC teams returned 2 hours ago and went to the infirmary; he had been on the phone to Kinsey and the joint chiefs informing then on what had happened.

Kinsey had immediately started pushing for a return to the Middle-earth planet.

The Colonel had taken a few calming breathes before explaining to the stupid senator that the SGC teams had to be seen in the infirmary first; then debriefed before considering sending them back to Middle-earth with an NID group.

It had taken the Joint chiefs explaining a second time before the senator accepted the explanation.

At times; Maybourne was sorely tempted to do the world a favour and shoot the old fool.

The sound of footsteps stopped Maybourne pacing; he and Simmonds turned to the door as the head of SG2; Major Ferretti and the head of SG5; Major Sinclair and the 2 marines who had also gone through the gate.

This group was followed by the members of SG1.

O'neill and his team waited as the soldiers before them greeted the Colonel; then it was their turn.

"Colonel Maybourne and Colonel Simmonds; how's it been ?" asked O'neill calmly. Carter and Daniel said nothing while Teal'c stared steadily at the 2 NID colonels.

"Well as always; we're glad you all got back safely," said Maybourne with a less than sincere smile.

O'neill grinned coldly as he sat down. "That's mighty kind of you Colonel."

Maybourne was saved from saying more when General Hammond entered the room followed by Harriman and Dr Claire Bradett.

Everyone stood up.

"Good; you're all here. Please be seated."

The general turned to the SG1 team.

"Okay; people what happened after the battle ?"

O'neill looked to Daniel to answer.

"The elves and Dunedain moved the gate to a safer location; while the injured were treated by the elves; Sam and Martouf."

"What sort of injuries and how were they treated ?" asked Maybourne.

Daniel nodded at Corporal Stevens.

"Sir; I got a poisoned barbed arrow in my right thigh; I got a brew for the poison; then Lady Galadriel took it out and Major Carter used her hand device to heal it. Here's the arrow sir," the marine produced the black dangerous looking arrow and gave it to Maybourne.

"Lieutenant Reynolds got his left arm broken along with some superficial lacerations. The elves cleaned it up and Major Carter used the hand device again. At the moment Dr Fraiser is doing another scan to check the left humerus," said Ferretti.

"I see," said Maybourne slowly as he looked at the wicked looking weapon in his hand.

"I noticed you said 'her hand device'. I thought there was only one device the elves made," said Simmonds with a curious look on his face.

Daniel and Sam shared a look; the archaeologist spoke up a bit reluctantly.

"The elves made a second hand device...because we were going into battle."

Both NID agents were at loss for words. O'neill could tell they were wondering what else the elves could build.

"What happened next?" asked the General.

"As the injured were been treated; the elves got the stargate up...the DHD had a few problems; the crystals were out of place due to the uruks poking at it with their spears. Cenaron...their gate expert; was one of the badly injured elves and once he was stable he helped us realign the crystals and thus get us home." Daniel put an ancient looking book on the table.

"Cenaron gave me this before the battle; it's written entirely in Ancient and he informed me it has 89 gate addresses."

That had everyone sitting up; Simmonds and Maybourne stared at the book the way a starving man yearned for food.

"Is that all it contains ?" asked Hammond.

"I have barely scratched the surface; however I will get down to it as soon as possible," Daniel put the book away. The expressions on the NID officers' faces was very unsettling.

"Another thing we need to check sir; is if any of the addresses are similar to the Abydos cartouche or to the list we got from the Ancient Repository," added Carter.

"That will be interesting to know," said Maybourne " however what we need to do next is establish a diplomatic relation with Lady Galadriel and her people. It looks like we can offer her weapons and technology in order for them to fight their enemy."

"In exchange for what Colonel ?" asked O'neill.

Maybourne sighed dramatically as if he was talking to a child. "It may not have occurred to you Colonel...but there is knowledge and some...weapons on Middle-Earth that may actually help us against the Gould. I'm talking about the Elf Rings; the Dwarf Rings; the Rings of the human Kings and let us not forget Sauron's Ring. I watched the video of the battle by the gate and Galadriel was using her Ring Nenya; quite effectively."

O'neill looked at him for several seconds. " Well Colonel, good luck in trying to negotiate with her because as we were leaving...they were preparing to bury the gate."

Stunned silence met the Colonel's announcement.

Pike and Stevens looked at each other in dismay and noticed that Major Ferretti and Major Sinclair did not appear surprised and that all the SG1 members just looked very solemn.

"What; why ?" said Simmonds with disbelief.

Daniel sighed and took his glasses off.

"For the past couple of years; the elves have been evacuating their people from Lothlorien. Apparently ; they can't take the gate to where they are going. They have thus left it to the Dunedain...Rangers of the North to decide on what to do with it.

With Martouf crash landing after been chased by a Gould; we had to tell them of the possibility of other unfriendly aliens coming through the gate. The Dunedain number a lot less than the elves and are in a middle of a war. They simply do not have the manpower to guard the gate...so their only choice was to bury it after we left."

Maybourne stared daggers at the SG1 team.

"Colonel...you mean to tell me you didn't try to convince them to keep the gate open!"

O'neill leaned forward.

"Let me put it to you this way," started the Colonel in a cold voice "place yourself in their position...they are in the middle of a very long war; they do not have the personnel to guard the gate and hopefully the Gould do not know of them yet!" he also glanced at Simmonds with his next statement "which is unlike our situation in which we blew up Ra. The people of Middle earth do not have a choice and reburying it is a pretty good idea."

Maybourne glared at each member of SG1 before turning to the General.

"Sir; I am requesting we dial Middle-earth; we may be able to negotiate with them before they bury the gate; and also I suggest SG1 get ready to move out with my handpicked team of NID agents."

Hammond hesitated; he could see the reason for burying the gate; he just wondered if O'neill and his team realized how much trouble they were in for not changing the minds of the Dunedain.

"General Hammond."

Very one turned to Teal'c ; a man of very few words.

"If the Middle Earth gate is still functioning...may I suggest we send the MALP first to warn the residents ? They do not take kindly to uninvited guests."

Hammond nodded; grateful for the Jaffa's fast thinking.

"I agree; Colonel Maybourne; you will get your trip if the Middle Earth gate is still working. Dismissed."

The general got up and left as he ordered Harriman to get the MALP ready to go through the gate.

As the others left; O'neill found himself face to face with Maybourne.

"You better pray their gate is still open O'neill; or else there will be a full blown investigation," said the NID colonel in an angry tone.

"Oh, I can't wait for that to happen," commented O'neill dryly as he left the debriefing room.

LXVII

"Chevron 4 encoded!"

The atmosphere in the control room was tense as the everyone concentrated on the stargate turning. The space felt cramped with all of SG1 and the 2 NID colonels as well as General Hammond.

Down in the gate room; Siler stood beside the MALP ; also with him were the NID team. For some reason they were already geared up to go.

"Chevron 5 encoded!"

Hammond had given the NID team an odd look before turning his attention back to the spinning gate.

"Chevron 6 encoded!"

Here it is; thought Daniel , the moment of truth.

The gate kept spinning and came to rest on the seventh symbol...which did not light up.

"Chevron 7...will not lock!"

There was silence for several moments.

"Well...I guess they buried the gate," said O'neill smugly as he turned to a seething Maybourne.

The NID colonel was clenching his fists so hard that his nails had left marks in his palms. He turned to General Hammond.

"Sir," he managed a barely civil tone " I and my men will be leaving the SGC and reporting directly to the Joint Chiefs and the President...be assured that the SG1,SG2 and SG5 teams will be fully investigated..."

"For what Colonel? Not convincing the elves in keeping the gate open ? I think it will be very difficult in proving that this is fault of any of SGC teams," counteracted Hammond firmly.

Maybourne once again showed remarkable restraint in not yelling at the General.

"Sir...we'll see about that after I deliver my report to the Joint Chiefs."

He turned to leave.

"Say hi to Senator Kinsey for me," said Daniel.

Maybourne glared at the archaeologist who maintained eye contact.

The NID colonel had nothing to say and left; Simmonds gave the group an odd look that said this was not over before following his colleague out.

Hammond turned to the personnel in the control room.

"People; I want a full report on what went down on Z0H29 on my desk in 3 hours. We are going to catch a lot of flak for this."

O'neill winced. "Yes sir; we'll get started on those reports as soon as possible."

LXVIII

The reports were submitted and the SGC teams 1,2 and 5 were debriefed once more by General Hammond before he had a conference call with the White house explaining what had occurred.

At the end of it all; SG1,2 and 5 were found not to be at fault for the reburying of the Middle-Earth gate.

_**One week later...**_

Daniel made another note in his diary as he translated the 21st gate address from the book Cenaron gave him.

The General had refused requests from the NID to "borrow" the book for a while. Daniel wondered why they would want the book when the stargate was located at the SGC.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone called his name.

"Dr Jackson."

He looked up to see a corporal carrying a parcel and other mail.

"This was just delivered to the base...it's for you."

Daniel frowned as he accepted the parcel and thanked the marine corporal. Most of his mail usually went to his home and not to the base. It was only mail from the pentagon or his colleagues in Area 51 that found its way to the base because of the highly sensitive information it may contain.

He glanced at the other letters but his attention was drawn to the parcel.

The archaeologist looked at the return address and the Ancient gate address book he was translating was instantly forgotten.

LXIX

"Unscheduled gate world activation!"

O'neill and Teal'c exchanged a look; they had been on the way to Daniel's lab to grab him for lunch. The archaeologist had the tendency to forget his meals when he was in the middle of a project.

The two made their way to the control room; Sam was already there.

"It's the Tok'ra IDC Major," said Harriman.

"Wonder who's coming to visit," murmured O'neill.

"Opening the iris," said Sam as the protective covering slid back. In a few seconds two familiar figures stepped through the gate.

"Dad," said Sam happily

"And Martouf," said Teal'c.

"You guys get General Hammond and get them to the debriefing room; I'll get Daniel; he'll want to hear what Martouf and Jacob have to tell us."

O'neill quickly made his way to Daniel's lab.

"Hey buddy; we've got Martouf and Jacob; I think they are here to..."

However the scientist was hastily packing up a parcel and turned to interrupt O'neill with an fevered excited look on his face. "O'neill; I just got this parcel; you need to see its contents...I mean all of you need to see this."

The Colonel eyed the scientist warily. "Daniel; calm down...what's in the parcel ?"

Daniel told him.

LXX

"Where's Colonel O'neill and Dr Jackson ?" asked Jacob Carter as he followed his daughter and Teal'c to the debriefing room.

"O'neill went to get Daniel Jackson; he's been working on one of his projects."

The group of 4 reached the debriefing room; they were soon joined by General Hammond.

"General it's good to see you ," said Jacob.

"Likewise Jacob," said the smiling general "Martouf how have you been ?"

"Well sir; we were successive in halting and treating those infected..."his voice trailed off as Daniel, O'neill ,Chief Master Sergeant Harriman and Dr Claire Bradett came into the room.

"Sirs, sorry we're late," started O'neill " I invited Walter and Dr Bradett to this little meeting as there's something we all need to look at...but please Martouf continue. I couldn't help but overhear that everything went well."

"Yes it did and it's all thanks to you and the people of Middle Earth...which is another reason why we are here," Martouf looked at Jacob to continue.

"After Martouf got back to our latest hiding place; he told us he was delayed by the Gould but got his hide saved by SGC," he paused as he watched the SGC personnel exchange significant looks.

"You didn't tell them about the people of Middle-Earth," stated Teal'c.

"With very good reason...when Martouf told me where he had crash landed; for one moment I thought it was one big joke...until Lantash confirmed that Gandalf and the Fellowship was real. He showed me the repaired zat and also his healing device...which we will be leaving with you," Jacob paused

"General, SG1...you know that we've had problems in the past with Tok'ra been captured and tortured for information. If the Gould should find out about Middle-Earth's co-ordinates they will simply fly there to get hosts.

Also some Tok'ra would go there hoping to convince the long lived elves to become hosts. A host that lives for millennia without the aid of a sarcophagus would be very tempting to the Tok'ra.

That is why we are not telling the rest about the Middle-Earth planet."

Silence reigned for several moments.

"Which is also why I'm leaving both healing devices with you; any Tok'ra can tell by a mere glance that they were not gould made...that will raise questions I do not want to answer.

I also hope that none of you discuss this planet with any other Tok'ra that come through the gate," said Martouf calmly.

O'neill nodded. "For once...I agree with you keeping this a secret; what do you think sir ?" He looked at the General.

"It's sounds like the right thing to do; thanks for doing this Martouf and Jacob," said General Hammond.

He turned to O'neill. "Was there something you wanted to tell us ?"

The colonel had been wondering furiously if Jacob and Martouf really needed to know what was in Daniel's parcel.

Ah, what the heck! Maybe they could help them answer a few questions.

"Yes sir," said O'neill slowly " Daniel; your turn."

The highly excited archaeologist stood up.

"Eh Walter; please set up the DVD player," he turned to the bemused small crowd as the airman set up the device.

"Okay...everyone here except Martouf knows that we have all read books or watched shows based on the Middle-Earth planet. We have been raking our brains to figure out how these books were written almost 60 years ago about events that are only happening now on Z0H29.

We've thought about Time travel...which is the only logical explanation at the moment" he paused when he noticed Martouf had raised his right hand.

"The author of these books...is he still alive ?" asked Martouf.

"No," answered the female scientist " I'm Dr Bradett; the author died in 1973; his name was John Ronald Reuel Tolkien."

Daniel looked at Walter who indicated that everything was ready.

"We have tried to get in contact with the Tolkien relatives; hoping they could shed light on how their father knew of the Middle-earth planet...but due to a current diplomatic...problem with their government we are not allowed to go near them."

O'neill smirked openly. He and the General exchanged a knowing grin.

They had been able to get hold of the 'official' report on what happened when some NID operatives in the United Kingdom tried to get Christopher Tolkien to go with them for questioning.

Only to be stopped by a couple of SAS personnel who beat the crap of them.

It had made for some very good reading indeed.

However; what followed was a warning from the UK government to leave the Tolkien relatives alone; even Kinsey got his wrists slapped when he tried to convince the Prime Minister to let the NID men talk to the Tolkiens.

Daniel kept on talking.

"Anyway; about an hour ago; I got a parcel which was sent by Christopher Tolkien; the son of the author; it came from England."

Everyone stared at him.

"What's in the parcel ?" finally asked Jacob.

"You gonna have to watch it...to believe it," said Daniel as he slid in a DVD and leaned back to watch with the others.

The first scene showed an elderly man sitting behind a desk and facing the camera.

"Hello; I'm Christopher Tolkien; son of J.R.R Tolkien; my father prepared the later part of this video a year before he died and I have now converted from the video cassette to a DVD so that you can watch it easily," he paused.

"You also know my father by a different name...Gandalf the Grey or Mithrandir..."

"That's impossible," said Sam softly before O'neill shushed her.

"He told me about SG1 led by Colonel J.O'neill; Major Samantha Carter; Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, a Jaffa fighting for the freedom of his people and also of Martouf and Lantash who crash landed on Middle Earth. I waited for a sign that would tell me when it would be time to send this parcel and it came in the form of your NID agents.

I apologize for how they were treated...but they were quite rude.

Now enough about me; here is my father's message."

The clear scene cut away to a slightly grainy coloured video and showed another elderly man. This time he was leaning against a desk in a library as he stared into the camera; the resemblance between him and Gandalf was now clear if one added in a long white beard and hair.

"Hi; if this video had reached where it's supposed to be...then I must be facing General Hammond; Colonel O'neill; Teal'c; Major Carter and Dr Daniel Jackson. I hope Martouf is there as well.

I'm sure the first question you're all asking is how and why ?

Well as to the 'how'...lets' just say the Ancients were not the first or last to know how to time travel and that one does not always have to use a gate to do so...as to the 'why'...I was long overdue for a vacation."

Gandalf/Tolkien laughed softly. "Some of you must wonder how a mortal life as a soldier and writer or teacher is a vacation. Trust me when you have lived as long as I have ...and fought in the wars that I have seen...you would consider this current life as a vacation; which I have enjoyed a great deal.

Please pass my regards to Lance Corporal Pike who described England to me; it can be an enjoyable place to live.

As to what happened after you left...most of it is in the books; I did leave out the SGC...something that I felt you would have appreciated."

"Rightly so," muttered O'neill softly.

"The Ring was or will be destroyed and most of us left for the Undying Lands...Cenaron and Salenia survived the war and stayed in Lothlorien for a while as the others left and in the end they and Eriana and Melwyn left on the last ships for the Undying Lands," the old ex-wizard winked.

"Eriana and Melwyn had a daughter and she was named Samantha O'neill Carter...I thought you would like to know that."

Everyone looked at a blushing Sam and a blank faced O'neill.

Gandalf/Tolkien was not done with his message.

"I chose this world because even while on vacation I wanted to help...so when the Valar asked me where I wanted to go for this brief time...I mentioned Earth...it was up to them to decide what time.

Here I am without my powers but with all my memories and I hope the history of Middle-Earth has been helpful to your world.

I know we will never meet on Earth...Galadriel warned me of this but meeting you on Middle-Earth was the reason I came to Earth in the first place.

May peace go with you all and may you all be kept safe in your journeys through the stargate."

Gandalf/Tolkien turned to go ; then turned back to the camera with a sly grin. " By the by...I wasn't the only one granted a vacation to Earth."

The scene faded to black and the disc finished playing.

Daniel turned to a stunned audience and waited for their reactions.

"That's...that's unbelievable" said Dr Bradett in a loud whisper.

"You can say that again," agreed O'neill.

"Okay what I have surmised from the video is that the Valar rewarded Gandalf for his long service by sending him to be born on Earth in our past...as Tolkien...we just gave him the name and the place," said Daniel.

"Who are the Valar?" asked O'neill.

"They were the 14 powerful spirits of the race of Ainur...they helped create the races of middle earth and also helped to guide and protect the races of elves; dwarves and men," explained Harriman " according to the books...they may still live on Middle Earth."

"Well; there's no way of finding that out...the gate is buried," said Sam "and I guess flying there is out of the question," she looked at her father and Martouf.

The two Tok'ra were shaking their heads.

"I don't know about you...but that video convinces me that we should leave them be. Time travel is some serious big league technology," said Jacob Carter bluntly.

"If they want to get in contact...they will," finished up O'neill "something tells me that Middle-Earth is better protected than we realize...like the Nox."

"If that is so...why the problem with the uruks? Why don't the Valar take care of the problem ?" asked Martouf.

"In a way they have," answered Dr Bradett finally recovering from the shock of the video " they sent the Istari...a member of that group is or was Gandalf; he was on Middle Earth for almost 20,000 years before he left for the Undying years. He helped a lot during the wars."

Martouf stared at her in shock. "No wonder he needed a vacation."

"So what happens now ?" asked Teal'c.

Everyone looked at Daniel. "There's very little we can do; none of us can get close to the Tolkien family to ask any more questions...I think this video message was just Gandalf trying to help us answer some burning questions."

"Except that it has only created more...like who else got a vacation to Earth and when ?" asked General Hammond.

LXXI

_**At the same time in New York; USA; JFK airport; customs and immigration area.**_

The immigration officer looked at the United Kingdom passport before him.

It belonged to Dr Gennifer Hopkins; an accident and emergency resident here on a 2 week vacation with her husband Caleb Hopkins, a paramedic also from the UK.

The immigration officer felt happy when the woman with shoulder length silver blonde hair smiled at him.

She was incredibly beautiful; her husband (who was also a stunner) was a very lucky man.

He stamped her passport.

"Welcome to the USA; I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," said Gennifer with a smile as she went to join her husband.

Before long the two were in a taxi on their way to the hotel; they took in the sights as the taxi driver told them of the best places to eat and sight see.

The young looking couple soon checked into their hotel and rode the elevator to the their room which was several floors above.

Gennifer moved to the balcony and looked out at the skyline.

It was breathtaking.

"What do you think?" asked Caleb as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"It's lovely." The two watched for several moments as the city's noise surrounded them.

"Do you regret coming here ?" asked Caleb.

Both knew the question was twofold.

Gennifer took her time in answering.

"No, here I am mortal...without any powers. It's kind of liberating...what of you ?"

Caleb smiled. " I have no regrets...as long as I am with you; all is right with the world."

Gennifer/Galadriel lifted his right hand to her face and kissed it.

"Thank you Caleb."

"You're welcome...do you think we will meet them ?"

She looked at her husband as both thought of SG1.

"I honestly do not know," said Gennifer/Galadriel with a grin.

Caleb/Celeborn smiled. "It doesn't matter anymore...well my dear; let's see what New York has in terms of food."

The young couple grabbed their coats and left the room in search of a restaurant.

_**The End.**_

_**Hi everyone; this was one very exciting journey for me; hope you all liked it. I know the end is a bit odd but I thought Gandalf; Celeborn and Galadriel deserved some kind of holiday...even if it is a working one!**_

_**Thanks every one for your reviews and advice. May you all live long and prosper!**_

_**Please read and review and I will certainly try and write another crossover fiction...Maybe Star trek is my next target! Or Phoenix ( Jean Grey) crossover with Battlestar Galactica 2003 or Wolverine in a Crossover with the Dark Jewels! Wish me luck!**_

_**Sayanora amigos!**_


End file.
